


History Maker

by TerminusPride



Series: History [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Childbirth, Doctor/Patient, Engagement, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh My God, One True Pairing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sharing a Bed, THIS IS NOT AN OMEGAVERSE, Teasing, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminusPride/pseuds/TerminusPride
Summary: Yuri sprains his ankle during practice, and Victor resolves to take care of him. Yuri finally reciprocates Victor's feelings, leading to a night of passion. But, what happens when Yuri falls increasingly ill, prompting Victor to take him to the hospital?A story/plot/character heavy story of love, smut, a touch of angst, and what really makes a family.





	1. Sweet Dreams

The sun was shining through the open window, a gentle breeze blowing through the room. The sunlight landed across the face of a young man lying in the only bed in the room. He winced and his eyes fluttered open, the sunrays making them glow a soft brown color. He sat up in his bed, a sharp pain stabbing him in the back and radiating to the front of his abdomen. The young black-haired man grimaced as he grabbed his glasses off the side table next to him and slipping them on as he looked around, drinking in his surroundings: alone in a pure white room, the only light coming from outside. He suddenly felt cold wondering where everyone was. He hugged his knees to his chest, laying his head on top of his knees and sighed, “I forgot… I’m in the hospital…” He closed his eyes as his thoughts drifted to everything that had lead up to that moment…

 

 

~10 Months Earlier~

As soon as he left the ground he knew there was no way he would be able to land this. As he tried to brace for impact, he heard his name being yelled. As soon as he hit the ground he heard a loud POP! He hit the ground hard, his face landing on the hard ice and went sliding a bit before stopping. He just lay on the ice, face down and cursing under his breath, the ice feeling good on his increasingly reddening face. The black-haired young man groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing his face. 

“Yuri!!! Are you alright?!” A silver-haired man knelt down next to him and laid his hands on the boy’s legs, “Call over Dr. Kenga!! Hurry!!” Yuri just looked over at the other man and smiled, “So-sorry Victor, I thought I could try a new jump combo in my routine, but I guess I still have a long way to go huh?” and he just laughed. 

A tall man with long black-hair tied into a long ponytail knelt down next to Yuri and began to bandage his ankle. He looked up at Yuri and with shining violet eyes and smiled at him, “It’s a miracle that it’s not broken, just sprained. You should be fine if you stay off of it. If you stay off of it and don’t over exert yourself, you will be back up within a week.” 

Yuri just turned a light shade of red and nodded as the doctor stood up and started talking to Victor in what he assumed to be Russian. 

As they finished up, Victor nodded to the doctor as he bent down and helped Yuri up using his shoulder to support him, “Yuri, I am just glad that you are alright. Let me take you home.” 

Yuri nodded and the two men walked out the door together, the older supporting the younger. 

 

 

The two men walked into the hot spring inn and hobbled up the stairs to Yuri’s room. The younger man unlocked the door, breaking away from Victor and hopped on his good foot to his bed, sitting down. 

Victor walks up to Yuri, looking down at him, staying silent.

The younger man meets the icy blue eyes of the Russian standing in front of him and feels his face heat up. “Y…yes Victor..?” 

Victor just kneels down and hugs Yuri, not saying a word.

Yuri is taken aback by the gesture, “V-Victor, are you okay?” 

The older man just nods as he seems to hold on to Yuri as if he’s going to disappear. 

Yuri reaches to Victor, his arms shaking, and wraps his arms around the older man’s neck, holding on as well. “Victor, I’m okay. It’s just a sprained ankle. I’ll be back and skating in a week, so don’t worry, okay?” Yuri just smiled at the man in his arms, his face still feeling hot. 

“Yuri…I just hate seeing you in pain. Seeing you in pain, gives me pain…” Victor looked up at Yuri and pointed to his own chest, “…here...” 

Yuri just stared at Victor, their eyes locked onto each other. The moment seemed to last forever until Victor broke the contact and stood up, “Now Yuri, strip.” 

“Eh..?” was all Yuri could muster as Victor started taking Yuri’s clothes off. “V…Victor!! What are you doing?!?!?!” 

Victor just stared at Yuri, “You are going to put some pyjamas on and get comfortable. I will be taking care of you until your ankle is better again.” 

Yuri nodded and pointed to his dresser, “In that case, Victor, can you grab me a shirt and some pants?” 

The older man nodded, walking over to the dresser and grabbing the requested clothing. He walked back to Yuri and set the clothes by his side. 

He looked up at Victor, smiling, “Now get out while I change.” 

All Victor could do was blink; he had never had Yuri tell him what to do before. Victor stepped out of the room and shut it behind him, leaning against the door smiling. 

 

 

Yuri shifted himself on the bed, taking his glasses off, placing them on his nightstand as he started taking his clothes off. He tossed his shirt, pants, underwear, and socks into the basket next to his desk. He pulled the night shirt over his head and smoothed it out. He took the pants and placed his good leg into the hole, standing on the floor with his bad foot in the air. He then maneuvered his bad foot into the other leg hole. He could feel himself slip as he slowly poked his foot through the end. He tried catching himself, but failed, crashing to the floor. 

“YURI!!!” Victor burst into the room, rushing to the younger man’s side and helped Yuri up back onto the bed. 

Yuri smiled and laughed as he arched his back and pulled his pants up, “Second time you’ve helped me today Victor. I must be cursed today.” 

Victor just met brown eyes with his steel blue own and stared at Yuri as if trying to read his mind. 

“V….Victor…?” Yuri stared long and hard at Victor, unblinkingly. 

“Or…” Victor broke the silence, his voice icy but laced with care, “...incredibly lucky…” 

Yuri blinked, “Lucky? How have I been lucky today? I fell and sprained my ankle so I-“ 

Yuri was cut off by Victor pressing his lips to the younger man’s own lips. Yuri could feel his face becoming incredibly hot, feeling Victor’s warm lips against his own. Yuri’s mind was running a million miles a minute with a myriad of thoughts, not believing that Victor was actually kissing him!

Victor took Yuri by the neck of his shirt and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.  
Yuri moaned a bit as he was dragged closer to Victor, giving in to his desire and kissing Victor back with a fiery passion. He could feel Victor smirking as the older man pulled away from Yuri, leaving the younger one panting. 

“Yuri….may I…?” Victor tugged at Yuri’s shirt, wanting it off him. 

Yuri’s face turned a deep crimson, nodding as he slowly begins taking off the shirt he had put on just moments ago, dropping it to the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself, embarrassed to be seen shirtless in front of Victor in such an intimate moment. Even though Victor had seen him naked plenty of times in the hot springs, this time was different… This time it seemed more…personal… 

“Yuri…? Are you okay…?” Victor’s voice was kind and soft to the younger man.

He snapped his head back up, meeting Victor’s blue eyes. Usually they held such an icy coldness but in this moment it seemed like the ice within his eyes has melted and was replaced by a loving kindness. Not being able to help but smile at Victor, he wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, “I…I’m fine Victor...” 

Now it was Victor who felt his own cheeks flare up as he was a bit shocked to see this side of Yuri. Usually the younger man was so hesitant about making his feelings for Victor known. It honestly confused Victor because he thought he was giving Yuri all the signs that he was interested in him, but Yuri never gave him a sign that he knew. This recent gesture by Yuri made Victor’s heart pound like a jackhammer inside his own ears. This, too, surprised Victor; having someone driving him so insane that he was struggling to keep his composure. Victor always prided himself on remaining calm, cool, and collected and never letting anything get to him. Yuri, on the other hand, drove him absolutely crazy, especially in this situation…

 

 

Victor couldn’t hold back any longer and started kissing Yuri on his neck. This action elicited a loud moan from the younger man as he tightened his arms around Victor’s neck. He could feel Yuri’s hands on his back tugging at the shirt Victor was wearing. He chuckled as he leaned back, staring at Yuri lovingly, “Yuri…would you like to strip me..?” 

Yuri flushed and, biting his lower lip, nodded. 

“Go ahead then…” Victor said, his voice dripping with lust for the younger man. 

Yuri nodded again and, with his arms shaking, grabbed a hold of Victor’s shirt and began lifting it off Victor and over his head. He dropped Victor’s shirt to the floor as he looked at the older man in front of him in awe; Victor was perfect. No stretch-marks, no scars, no bruises, nothing. Not one blemish on the man’s pale skin. 

Yuri reached up once again and laid his hand on Victor’s chest, starting at his collarbone and slowly working his way down the man’s porcelain body until he got to Victor’s waistline and abruptly stopped. He couldn’t deny himself any longer; he wanted Victor. He wanted Victor for as long as he could remember.  
“V….Victor….” Yuri whispered softly his voice raspy, “I….I want you….” 

Victor could not help but smile at Yuri, “Yuri….are you sure…?” 

All Yuri could do was nod as he bit his lower lip. 

“Oh! Yuri!” Victor bent down and hugged Yuri tightly. 

Yuri laid his head on Victor’s bare chest; even though the Russian was so pale, he was very warm. He could feel a warm heat radiating off the older man’s body as he wrapped his arms around Victor and caressed his back. He could also hear, even feel, Victor’s heart pounding loudly in his chest. He smiled slightly and softly kissed Victor’s chest. 

Victor looked down at Yuri, the younger man looking back, both men smiling at each other. They leaned close together and their lips met each other’s in a passionate lock. 

Yuri laid himself on his bed as Victor leaned over him, the two men still planting kisses all over each other. 

 

 

Victor was over the moon that Yuri finally took his hints. He was glad that this was the fruits of his labor for the young Japanese man. Contrary to popular belief, Victor was still a virgin. Yes he has dated his fair share of both men and women, but none came close to making his heart feel the way it does now. Yuri Katsuki has been the only one who ever surpassed what he felt; absolute adoration and unconditional love. He wanted nothing more than to be with the younger man in this moment and beyond. If he could have Yuri as his mate and partner for life, then he could die happy…

 

 

As Victor pulled his pants off, dropping them to the floor, Yuri did the same dropping them on top of Victor’s own. 

Yuri closed his legs as the weight of the moment dawned on him; he was going to have sex with Victor Nikiforov! He couldn’t believe this was happening but it was. He wanted it, but he was scared because he was still a virgin and didn’t really comprehend how men could have sex. But his desire to be taken by Victor, the man he had loved and admired for years, was quickly overriding any concerns and fears he had about the situation. He could feel himself getting harder with every passing thought… 

All of a sudden Victor placed his hands upon Yuri’s legs and looked at the younger man, his eyes full of love, “Yuri….are you sure you want to do this..? I don’t want to do anything to hurt you… I would die before I hurt you…” 

Yuri just stared up at Victor, bewildered. He never had someone care so much about him before. He really didn’t have many friends, let alone any significant others, so he was taken aback by the older man’s words of concern for him. Yuri could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he continued looking at Victor. He couldn’t hold them back and tears started falling on to his chest, sobbing softly. 

Victor grabbed Yuri, pulling the younger man to him and held him tightly. Yuri just sobbed into Victor’s chest as Victor spoke to him softly, “Yuri…are you okay…? We don’t have to do this if it upsets you so much…” 

“NO!!!” Yuri opposed, “I don’t want to stop!! I want to be with you Victor!! I want to be your boyfriend, I want to be your lover, and I want to be your partner!!” 

Victor just stared at Yuri in his arms and formed a great big smile, “I want the same thing too, Yuri...” He wiped away Yuri’s tears, “Now my precious katsudon, don’t you cry anymore, da..?” 

Yuri nodded and kissed Victor lightly on the lips with Victor kissing back as he wiped away Yuri’s tears and laid the younger man back down on the bed. 

 

 

Yuri opened his legs, showing Victor everything about himself. His face was red with embarrassment and lust. 

Victor leaned back, taking in the view; Yuri was perfect. Absolute perfection. Yes, Yuri was a tad chubby but he loved that about him. He leaned back down and began kissing Yuri’s neck, eliciting a loud moan from the younger man. 

Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor as the older man sucked on his neck, making him moan more and more. 

Victor began to move down to Yuri’s chest, continuing to suck Yuri’s virgin flesh leaving marks all over his body.

Yuri gasped loudly as Victor placed his mouth around one of his nipples and began sucking. “V….Victor!!!” 

All Victor could do was grin as he continued sucking Yuri’s nipple as he began playing with the other one. 

Yuri arched his back a bit, moaning loudly, “Victor….” Yuri could continue to feel himself harden until he was fully erect. 

Victor, continuing to grin, pulled away from Yuri’s nipple and continued kissing down his chest, running his tongue all over his stomach. 

Yuri felt like he was on fire and Victor’s lips was the match setting the blaze. He gasped and moaned as Victor continued to place kisses all over his stomach, going lower and lower and...

Victor stopped as soon as he came to Yuri’s waist, seeing his manhood fully erect. Yuri was bigger than Victor thought but that didn’t stop the Russian from wanting what he wanted. He could see pre-cum dripping off Yuri’s cock, his smile twisting into a sly grin. 

Yuri was laying on the bed panting heavily, his skin covered in ‘love-bites’ from Victor. 

Victor laid his hands on Yuri’s red face and softly caressed his cheeks, “Yuri….” 

Yuri closed his eyes feeling Victor’s soft hands on his cheeks and leaned into the soft touch as he began to slowly open his legs, “V…Victor….p…please…” He whimpered his voice just absolutely slick with lust. 

Victor could feel his own face heat up as Yuri’s words swirled around inside him, making him a tad light headed. This moment is what he wanted with Yuri for so long, but he was slowly losing hope that this was what the younger man wanted.

Good thing he was wrong. 

Victor was ecstatic that Yuri felt the same. Hearing him practically moan that he wanted Victor instantly made the Russian so hard that his own cock was throbbing and starting to leak its own pre-cum. 

Victor looked at Yuri, his blue eyes seeming to sparkle with a mixture of love and lust for the young Japanese man laying spread eagle in front of him, “Tell me Yuri…are you sure you want this…? It will hurt, a lot, no doubt. Are you willing to endure such pain for this..? For me…?” 

Yuri grabbed Victor’s wrists, arching his back again, “Yes!! I will endure any amount of pain if it means I can be with you, Victor!! I want to give you everything if it means we can be together!!” 

All Victor could do was smile and move closer to Yuri, kissing him deeply. He then positioned himself between Yuri’s legs, aligning the tip of his cock at Yuri’s entrance. “Are you Ready, Yuri…?” 

Yuri gripped Victor’s wrists, biting his own lip and nodded, “Y…yes Victor…” 

 

 

Victor nodded and reached to his side grabbing a small bottle. Opening it, he squeezed the liquid onto his hand and began to rub it all over his cock. Satisfied with the amount he began to slowly push himself inside Yuri… 

Yuri bit his lip, not able to hold it in any longer and winced in pain. It was the worst pain Yuri had ever felt, even more so when he sprained his ankle, but then suddenly the pain began to dissipate, being replaced by pleasure. 

Victor grunted as he continued to push himself into Yuri until he couldn’t anymore. He could feel Yuri’s insides hugging his cock as he rested there, both men getting used to the feeling of being physically connected. “Yuri…” Victor moaned, “I am completely inside you…” 

Yuri, breathing heavily, reached down feeling Victor was right. “Victor…and I…. we have become one…” Yuri whispered, not even thinking anymore. 

Yuri was too overcome with swirling emotions and feelings to even think straight. “Victor…” Yuri took a deep breath, “you can…move now…” 

Victor nodded as he gripped Yuri’s waist and began thrusting, slowly at first so as not to send either of their bodies into shock. 

Yuri moaned loudly as he grabbed the sheets on his bed, the pleasure inside him building slowly with every thrust Victor made. In the midst of his pleasure, he wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist bringing the two men closer together. 

Victor leaned over Yuri, casting his shadow upon the young man’s face. He looked down at the young man, brown eyes meeting blue, and the two men smiled at each other. Victor then placed his hands inside Yuri’s, locking fingers together. 

They both met each other and connected together in a deep, passionate kiss. 

Victor continued to thrust himself inside Yuri, increasing the pace. 

Yuri arched his back as he could feel himself on fire again. He couldn’t believe that he and Victor Nikiforov were making love. It was the most euphoric feeling he had ever felt.

Yuri could feel like he was about to erupt, the feeling inside his cock throbbing with an intense pain. 

“Yuri…” Victor breathed heavily inside Yuri’s ear, “I’m going to cum… Would it be okay…if I came inside you…?” Victor’s breath was hot and heavy on Yuri’s already burning flesh. 

Yuri nodded, as he moaned his response, “Ye…yes…Victor…” 

Victor nodded as he wrapped his arms around Yuri, pulling the smaller man to him, “YURI!!!” Victor screamed as he could feel himself exploding and shooting his cum inside Yuri. 

Yuri arched his back, digging his nails into Victor’s back, “VICTOR!!” He moaned loudly feeling Victor’s seed filling him up and feeling himself erupt with cum all over both him and his lover. 

Victor, breathing heavily, pulled himself out of Yuri, his cum leaking out of Yuri and onto the bed. He positioned himself next to Yuri on the bed and lay down next to his lover, wrapping his arms around him. 

Yuri smiled softly, wrapping his own arms around Victor and laid his head on the Russian’s sweaty chest, not minding at all that both men were flushed and sweating from their love-making. 

Victor and Yuri held each other close, with Victor pulling Yuri’s blanket over the both of them. Victor kissed Yuri on the forehead as both men drifted off into the best sleep both of them ever had in a long while.


	2. Morning After

When Victor woke up, rubbing his eyes, his thoughts traveled back to the night before; he and Yuri had made love. He just smiled at the thought and chuckled to himself, looking down at the younger man next to him, still asleep. 

Reaching down, he laid a hand on Yuri’s cheek and caressed it softly. “My dear Yuri…oh how I love you… I am truly happy that you are in my life…” He bent down and kissed Yuri on top of his head. 

Victor quietly and slowly scooted away from Yuri, climbing out of the bed. He grabbed his pants off the floor and silently put them back on, careful not to wake Yuri up. He slowly snuck out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him…

 

 

Yuri stirred a bit, feeling cold even though he had his blankets around him. He curled into a ball, pulling the covers over his head as he slowly opened his eyes under the darkness. He ran his hands all over his body, feeling his bare flesh as he recalled last night’s events of Victor making love to him. 

He threw his blankets back as he sat up in the bed, grabbing his glasses off the nightstand and put them on, looking at his bed; Victor was gone. 

As the realization set in, Yuri felt his heartbeat speed up in fear. Did Victor leave him? Did Victor not want anything to do with him anymore? Did Victor just fuck him and leave? Yuri took a deep breath, pushing those thoughts away. 

“No…Victor wouldn’t just up and leave like this… He must be taking a bath or changing in his room…” Yuri nodded as he stood up off the bed, his bad ankle still not able to take pressure. He carefully put his pants and shirt on, slowly and cautiously hobbled down the stairs. 

 

 

As Yuri descended the stairs he could smell something very pleasant wafting in the air. Using the wall as a half-assed crutch, he followed the scent to the kitchen where he saw a magnificent sight; Victor was in front of the hotel’s stove cooking what looked to be breakfast. 

Victor looked absolutely and literally heavenly; the sunrays illuminating the kitchen seemed to bathe Victor in a silver cloak, giving the older man a feel of the supernatural as if he was a ghost. His pale skin seeming to glow with his silver hair and blue eyes just sparkling. 

Yuri just stood in the doorway watching Victor, who happened to be shirtless, cooking. 

Victor seemed to have caught Yuri in the corner of his eye because all of a sudden the kitchen was filled with Victor’s icy voice, “Yuri…why are you on your feet…? Did I not tell you to stay off of it..? Yes I did, now sit down and I will serve you breakfast.” 

Yuri could feel a shiver up his spine as he nodded, getting down on his knees and shuffled and sat down at a table. 

Victor walked over, setting a big plate down in front of Yuri along with various condiments and a kettle full of tea with cups for the two of them. He sat down across from Yuri, taking note of the younger man’s confused look, “You are curious about what I made?”

Yuri nodded as he looked over the table, “I am…I don’t think I’ve ever had these before. What are they?” Yuri reached for the tea kettle and began pouring tea for the both of them.

Victor piled a pancake onto Yuri’s plate, “In Russia we usually eat pancakes. Some have them with jam, honey, meat, sour cream, and others.” As he spoke Victor pointed to little containers containing the items he spoke of. 

Yuri was in awe, “Where did you get these..? I don’t think we have them here in Hasetsu.” 

He reached for the jam, spreading it on his pancake. It smelled absolutely delicious! He then drizzled some honey over it, careful not to overuse it. Yuri rolled the pancake up and tried using his chopsticks to pick it up. Victor was just staring at Yuri, watching him eat a foreign food. The Russian man couldn’t help but laugh softly at Yuri.

The younger man looked at Victor, brown eyes locking on blue, and managed to take a bite from the rolled up pancake, “Waffs sho ffunnee?” Yuri chewed his piece and swallowed, continuing to watch Victor, “What. Is. So. Funny?” 

Victor continued to smile at Yuri as he reached across the table, grabbing Yuri’s hands in his own and squeezed them tightly, “You are just too cute for words. I love watching you. Especially last night…” 

Yuri’s face turned a light pink, once again recalling their ‘love-fest’ last night. “Victor…I…I really did enjoy last night….” He then started caressing Victor’s hands softly with his thumbs. 

Victor stared at Yuri, his own face blushing and smiled wide. He then breaks away from Yuri, standing up and walks to the other side of the table, kneeling down and hugging Yuri tightly to him. “I am so happy Yuri. You make me really truly happy… I would like it very much if you were to be my boyfriend…” 

Yuri hugged Victor back tightly as he nodded, a huge smile appearing on his face, “Of course Victor! I would absolutely love that…” 

The two men looking lovingly into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity in Heaven for each other. They both leaned into each other, their lips meeting in a soft lock. For both men, this was what it meant to be in Heaven; they finally had what they both wanted for so long – each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. I wanted a brief interlude detailing the morning after they had sex before shit gets real.
> 
> I totally wrote this in a span of a few hours (I was at work when I wrote it xD)
> 
> I'll try to have chapter 3 sometime up this week.
> 
> ~Thank you for the overwhelming support on my first fanfic!! <3 I will try not to let you all down!! <3 ~


	3. Hospital Visit

~6 weeks later~

 

 

“Yuri!! You need to watch your free leg!!” Victor was standing in the middle of Ice Castle’s rink giving orders to Yuri as he practiced; his ankle healed up nicely in the pervious weeks. 

They were still taking a bit easy just to be sure, but now Victor was amping up the work so that Yuri would be able to build himself up again. It looked to Victor like Yuri atrophied a bit since he was unable to practice, but Yuri was getting back into the swing of things except for a couple things; Yuri seemed to be more lethargic recently and started losing a bunch of weight. 

Yuri stopped on the ice near Victor, bending over his knees and gasping for breath, “Victor…I think I’m going to be sick…” 

Victor rubbed Yuri’s back as he escorted the younger man back off the ice and had him sit down on a bench. 

Yuri hunched over, clutching his stomach and groaning in pain. “Victor…I really am going to be sick… Can you bring me a bucket or something..?” 

Victor nodded, heading to the far corner of the castle and bringing back a trashcan. 

Yuri grabbed the can and proceeded to vomit into it. 

Victor just sat next to Yuri, rubbing his back and felt a worrying thought crawl up the back of his mind; Yuri has never been this sick before… It has been pretty recent too; in the past few weeks, even though Yuri has hidden it, Victor would catch him vomiting in the toilet at home. It seems to Victor as if Yuri has been having trouble keeping food down. Even water he’s been throwing up. 

Yuri continues vomiting until he can only vomit bile and sets the trashcan down, breathing heavily, “I am so sorry Victor. I have no idea why I’m so sick now.”

Victor, ignoring Yuri’s words, takes out his cell phone and dials a number. 

Yuri just stares at Victor, the call connecting with the intended recipient, as the older man talks in swift Russian. He stands up, hanging up and putting his phone back into his pocket, “Come Yuri, I’m taking you to see a doctor. We will get you better.” Victor looks down at Yuri as a soft smile comes across his face and extends a hand down to Yuri.  
Yuri smiles back at Victor as he grabs the man’s hands and pulls himself up, “I’ll go change and we can go.” 

Victor nodded and follows Yuri into the locker room as the younger man changes. 

 

 

The two men leave the ice castle and head down the street to the hospital. Victor walks inside as Yuri idles outside the doors, “Victor… I thought we were seeing a doctor, like at an office. Not at the hospital.” 

Victor doubled back, grabbing Yuri by the hand and dragging him into the hospital doors, “We are seeing a doctor, but right now he is stationed here in this hospital for the time being.” 

Yuri blinked, following Victor as the older man dragged him past reception and through the halls, as if they were being expected. 

Victor stopped in front of a door as he glanced at the room number, “This is it.” He grabbed the handle and opened the door to the room, both men entering. 

“Victor!! Yuri!! Welcome!! Go ahead and lay down on the bed, Yuri. I’ll get started immediately.” A voice echoed throughout the hospital room.

Yuri stared at the one who spoke; it was the doctor who helped him with his ankle! He walked around and sat down on the bed, taking off his shoes and setting them on the floor before transitioning into a laying position.

Victor walked over to Yuri’s side and rubbed his arm, “This is Ivan Kenga, and he is my personal physician. If anyone can make you better it is him.” 

Kenga smiled and waved to Yuri. “Hello!”

Victor turned to Kenga, “As you know this is Katsuki Yuri, my boyfriend. So, please take good care of him.” 

Kenga nodded as he continued to smile. “Of course, Victor.”

Yuri’s face flushed pink when Victor mentioned their relationship, still getting used to it. Victor walked to the door, “Yuri, I will be in the lobby waiting for you. I love you.” 

Yuri smiled as he waved to Victor, “I love you too.” 

 

 

As soon as Victor left, Kenga slid on his chair up to Yuri’s side holding a clipboard, “So, what’s the problem?” Ivan Kenga stared intently at Yuri from behind his thin wire-frame glasses, with deep violet eyes. 

Yuri grabbed the bottom of his shirt and played with it as he spoke to Kenga in a soft, meek voice relaying his symptoms, “W…well… a few weeks ago I started getting really, really sick. I have barely been able to keep anything down, including water.” 

Kenga was writing on his notepad, “Is it just the vomiting or have you been having other symptoms such as runny nose, congestion, cough?”

Yuri shook his head, “N...no, just the vomiting. Oh! I do have some cramping, even when I’m not vomiting.”

Kenga nodded, “How long does the nausea usually last?”

Yuri blinked. Kenga looked at Yuri, with a stern glare. He could feel his face heat up; the kind look in Kenga’s eyes was gone, replaced by a stony, unmoving stare. The older man spoke, his voice cold, “Do you have nausea all day, only in the morning, only at night? What?”

Yuri nodded, “Oh yes! Sorry! Ummm….it usually lasts all day. There have been about a couple days where it’s none at all. The rest of the time it’s all day long.”

Kenga nodded, continuing to write. He grabbed a small plastic bag on the nightstand, containing a cup, “Yuri, I need a urine sample from you.” 

He handed Yuri the cup and pointed to a door in the room, “You can use the bathroom. Just pee in this cup and put it back in the plastic bag. Then I’ll take it when you are done.”

Yuri blinked as he stood up, holding the bagged cup and walked into the bathroom to do his business. After he was done, walking out of the bathroom and handed Kenga the bag with the cup, only filled halfway and lay back down on the bed.

Kenga wrote on the bag and sealed it with a red sticker, “Just by looking at it I can tell you are obviously dehydrated so we’re going to start you on some IV fluids then once you’re hooked up, I will start a thorough examination.” 

Kenga stood up as he walked to the dresser in the room and rifled through the drawers. “Aha! Found you” He pulled out two bags of clear liquid and hooked it up to a stand next to Yuri’s bed. 

“These fluids contain electrolytes to help you recover what you lost while vomiting. I will also do some blood work to make sure everything is checked out.” 

Kenga also took out a small package from the pocket of his lab coat along with some gloves. He adjusted his glasses before slipping on the latex gloves and opening the small package, containing a needle kit. “I am going to stick this needle into your hand, take your blood in a small vile and then hook up the fluid line to you.” 

Yuri nodded and winced as Kenga stuck the needle into his left hand, taping it down. Kenga took a small vile out of his pocket and hooked it up to the tube coming out of Yuri’s hand, filling it with blood. Closing off the line, Kenga hooked the fluid line to the tube and punched in a code on the machine box sitting on the pole. 

Yuri could feel a coldness entering his body and curled up under the blankets of the hospital bed. 

Kenga took a pen out from behind his ear and wrote on the label on the blood vile. “I will have this tested to make sure your numbers are normal and I will let you know as soon as I have the results. I will go get Victor and he can sit with you.” As he walked to the door, the doctor paused, looking back at Yuri, his violet eyes losing their hardness and softening, “Yuri…please take care of Victor…” 

Yuri blushed deeply and nodded at Kenga, “I will sir…” 

Kenga just chuckled, “You can call me Ivan, Yuri. Victor is like my brother, I don’t want to see him hurt but I know you’re not that type of person. I know you will take care of Victor and him you. I’ll be back soon.”

With that Kenga shut the door behind him, leaving Yuri alone in the quiet room. He sat up and looked around from his bed stopping on the window, staring at the blue cloudless sky. “If I wasn’t so sick, Victor and I could have spent the day at the beach…”

 

 

Victor quietly turned the handle on the door to Yuri’s room, opening it quietly so as not to disturb Yuri if he was sleeping. 

Victor, softly stepping into the room and softly closing the door behind him, stood in front of the door watching Yuri. He could only smile to himself as he marveled at Yuri’s beauty; Yuri was more beautiful than he thought. There were many things that endeared Victor to Yuri; the way his body made music, the way Yuri would look at Victor when he was determined, his personality was just beautiful and kind. Victor started walking towards Yuri and sat down on his bed. 

“Victor!” Yuri exclaimed as Yuri’s concentration was interrupted by Victor’s presence. 

“Yuri, are you feeling okay now? Is Ivan taking good care of you?” Victor reached down and started rubbing Yuri’s legs.

Yuri smiled at Victor as he nodded, reaching for Victor’s hands holding them, “Yes. I’m feeling a bit better. Hopefully I’ll be able to go home soon. I probably caught the stomach flu.” He rubbed his stomach. “Victor, can I ask you something?”

Victor looked at Yuri, still smiling, “Sure, go ahead.”

Yuri tilted his head, “How to you know Dr. Ken- I mean, Ivan?”

Victor narrowed his eyes, still smiling, “It is an extremely long story and not one that I am at liberty to tell. You will have to ask him yourself sometime. Although, if he did end up telling you, you would be only the third person to know.”

Yuri turned his head up to the ceiling, “The first two being Ivan himself, and you… Right?”

Victor just nodded and leaned back against Yuri, who wrapped his arms around the Russian man. They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled at each other. Victor laced his fingers with Yuri’s and kisses his hands, both men were truly happy with each other.

 

 

Ivan Kenga was sitting in his office staring at a piece of paper sitting in front of him on his desk. He picked up the paper and, leaning back in his chair, took off his glasses, “Is…is this even right…?” he whispered to himself. 

He sat up and turned to his computer, swiftly typing and put his glasses back on. “Only 3 recorded cases in history…. And they all died from complications related to it…” Kenga bit his thumb and turned facing the window, the sunrays not able to melt the ice cold look in his violet eyes, “Yuri…is going to die...” 

He reached up, untying the ribbon that held his ponytail in place and ran his fingers through his waist-length black hair and sighed, “Not if I can help it…” 

He tied his hair back into the ribbon and picked up the phone, dialing a number. “Dr. Kenga here, can you drop off a machine in room 217? Yes, thank you very much.” He hung the phone up as he stood up. Kenga grabbed his notepad, pocketing it and rushed out the door. 

 

 

Both Yuri and Victor looked up in surprise as the door to the room opened and a young woman rolled in a machine, placing it next to Yuri’s bed. 

Yuri looked at the woman and then at the machine; it looked like a desktop computer system with a monitor, keyboard, and various tools connected to it.

The woman bowed herself out of the room as Dr. Kenga rushed in. 

Victor stood up and sat in the chair on the other side of Yuri’s bed. 

Yuri looked from the machine to Victor to Kenga, “W…what’s going on…?” 

Kenga met Yuri’s innocent gaze with his stony glare, “I’m going to take an ultrasound of your abdomen. Your urine labs and blood work detected an anomaly and I’m going to find out what it is. Lie down on your back and lift your shirt up, please.” Kenga’s voice was ice cold as if he was speaking in icicles.

Victor and Yuri looked at each other; the younger man had a severely worried look on his face while the older man had a calm, serene look. “Yuri…it will be okay…” 

Victor reached to Yuri and placed a hand on his lover’s cheek, “We will power through this, no matter what it is…”

Yuri took a deep breath and nodded, laying himself down as he hiked his shirt up, exposing his stomach. 

Kenga booted up the machine he had, typing in keystrokes to login and brought up a fuzzy black screen. He grabbed a rod from the side of the computer and a tube of some kind, opening the tube and applying a clear gel to the flat side of the rod. Turning to Yuri, he hovered the rod over Yuri’s abdomen, “This is going to be cold so just bear with it.”

 

Yuri nodded as he winced, Kenga bringing the cold end of the rod onto his stomach, spreading the gel around. 

Kenga pressed a few keys as the computer screen changed to a fuzzy black and white screen. 

Victor and Yuri watched Kenga as he studied the screen intently when all of a sudden his voice echoed through the room, “THERE!!” 

Kenga pointed to a spot on the screen and pressed a key, saving the image, “You can barely see it but it’s there… I’ll be damned…”

Yuri and Victor squeezed each other’s hands as Victor spoke, “Ivan… What is wrong with Yuri…?”

Kenga turned to Yuri and Victor, as a page printed out from the computer. He grabbed the paper and handed it to both men, who stared intently at a white circle on there, highlighting a tiny mass.

Yuri adjusted his glasses, staring at it, “What is that…?”

Kenga took off his glasses and pocketed them, “Yuri… You’re pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3!! I did a lot of studying in the medical field to make sure I got everything right, so pardon if there are any inaccuracies. 
> 
> Thank you again for everyone's support!! You all make me so happy when I write this!! <3 <3 Thank you!! I love you all!!
> 
> EDIT: I added the alternate universe tag, just because I guess it is. It doesn't totally deviate from the anime but bits and pieces do.


	4. Diagnosis

Yuri and Victor just stared at Kenga, completely dumbfounded when Yuri spoke up, “I…I’m what?! Pregnant? That’s impossible!! How?! Why?! What? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! A male can’t get pregnant! It’s biologically impossible!!” He hugged his knees to his chest and curled up to himself. 

Victor sat beside Yuri, wrapping his arms around his young lover and rubbed his back. He spoke, trying to hide the shock in his voice, but failing profusely, “I have to admit, Ivan, I don’t think I can believe it either. How is it even possible for Yuri, a male, to even be pregnant?”

Kenga took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Trust me. Those were my thoughts too. But the fact is, I ran the blood work and the urinalysis both about five times and the results were all the same. Yuri has a high level of HCG, or Human chorionic gonadotropin, in his system which is a hormone that is exclusively released when one is pregnant. I scheduled Yuri for an MRI so I can get a clear scan of his abdomen so we can find out our next step.”

Yuri had started sobbing softly into his knees when Victor stood up, grabbing his boyfriend’s hands in his own. “Yuri…come on. Let’s go with Ivan to that machine. The sooner we take care of you, the sooner you can get better.” 

Yuri didn’t budge, continuing to sob. As his thoughts swirled he felt light headed. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing; that he, A MALE BY THE WAY, was pregnant. With a child. VICTOR’S child. He didn’t know if he should be happy or petrified. If was being honest to himself, he had to admit that he was feeling a bit of both... Of course he was mostly scared shitless, but there was a little ray of happy in there just knowing that he would be having the child of the man he loves most…

 

 

“YURI!!!” Victor shouted, his voice filling the room. 

Yuri snapped back to attention, his eyes still streaming tears, focused on Victor. 

Victor reached down, taking Yuri’s glasses off, placing them on the nightstand and started wiping away the tears cascading down Yuri’s cheeks. He spoke to Yuri, his voice warm and calm, “Yuri…lets go get you better, okay?” 

All the younger man did was nod as he stood up, Victor supporting him. He could feel his legs shaking violently.

Kenga brought over a wheelchair and a gown, “Here…we’ll transport him using this. We can attach the IV lines to it, making it easier. But he needs to change into a medical gown first” Kenga attached the IV pole to the wheelchair as Victor took Yuri into the bathroom. 

Victor sat Yuri down on the toilet, as he began to undress him. All Victor could do was look at Yuri with worry as he slowly stripped his lover. 

Yuri seemed almost catatonic; not speaking, it didn’t even look like he was blinking. He just looked so…defeated. 

Victor placed Yuri’s clothes in a bag and dressed him in the gown, leaving his underwear on. He picked Yuri up, helping him out of the bathroom and sat his boyfriend down in the wheelchair, Victor right behind him. 

“Come, follow me.” Kenga opened the door to the hallway and exited the room.

Victor pushed Yuri into the hallway, following Kenga to a huge room with a machine in the middle. 

Kenga held the door open for Victor to push Yuri though to the machine. 

Victor lifted Yuri into his arms and laid him onto the bed. 

Kenga walked over, taking the hand Yuri’s IV line was in, “You are pretty much done with your fluids so I’m going to take the needle out, okay?” 

All Yuri did was nod as Kenga frowned; the face of the young Japanese man didn’t even register any sort of feeling when Kenga pulled the needle out of his hand and taped it down with a cotton ball. “Yuri, lie down on the bed and we’ll get started.”

Yuri did what he was told and laid down on the bed as Kenga strapped him down as Victor went into a small room behind glass. 

Kenga entered after him and sat down in front of a monitor, pushing a button that started up the MRI machine as Victor sat next to him, “Ivan…will Yuri be alright…?”

Kenga looked at Victor, his eyes grim, “Victor… I’ll be honest; there is a chance Yuri may die. There have only been 3 recorded cases in history where a biological male got pregnant. Of course they had no idea they were carrying a child, but in all cases, they died before the first trimester was up. Somehow they were able to produce an egg inside their rectum and when they had sex with another male; the other male’s sperm fertilized the egg. So essentially the child started growing inside the rectum. So all the males died when a section of the rectum burst. Kind of like an ectopic pregnancy in females where the egg implants on the outside of the fallopian tube or ovary. ” 

Victor placed a hand over his mouth as Kenga continued; “We may have to operate on Yuri to remove the embryo before it develops further.”

Kenga pushed a button that started the bed Yuri was laying on, slowly moving him into the large cylindrical machine. He pushed a few more keys as he brought up an image of Yuri on his monitor, then pushed another button, stopping the machine, getting an image of Yuri’s abdomen. As Kenga studied it, he removed his glasses placing them on the counter, “I can’t believe it… This kid…” 

 

 

Victor scooted next to Kenga, staring at the screen as well, “What is it Ivan…?”

Ivan looked at Victor and pointed to a small circle in Yuri’s abdomen, “That…shouldn’t be here… In all my years of medical research, no male has ever had something like that. It looks like an extra organ of some sort connected to the rectum, but not? I have no idea what to make of this. But it looks like that inside this organ is where the embryo is developing. It matches the quadrant from the ultrasound and you can see a little dot inside there.” Kenga pushes another button, controlling the bed, having it come out of the machine. He also starts shutting the machine down as he stands up with Victor, walking out of the little room.

Kenga begins un-strapping Yuri from the bed, helping him sit up. 

Victor helps transfer Yuri back to the wheelchair, following Kenga back to room 217. 

As they enter the room, Yuri stands up from his wheelchair and stumbles to the bed with Victor chasing after him. 

“YURI!!” Victor catches Yuri as he falls to the floor, “Yuri, are you alright?!?!” Victor picks Yuri up and sets him on the bed, sitting next to him. 

Yuri, staring at the floor, finally speaks his voice meek and hoarse; “Dr. Kenga…what are the options…?”

Kenga coughs, putting his glasses back on and sits down in his chair and rolls over to Yuri and Victor sitting on the bed, “W…well we have a couple. First, we operate on you, removing the embryo completely abolishing the danger to your life.” 

“And the second…?” Yuri’s voice sounded hard and cold, something Victor had never heard before.

Kenga just adjusted his glasses, staying silent.

Yuri’s head shot up, his icy gaze meeting Kenga’s own stony glare, “AND THE SECOND OPTION?!”

“YURI!! Yuri, calm down…” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri, holding him tight. Victor ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair trying to calm his lover down.

Kenga stared at Yuri, his gaze soft, “The second option, Yuri, is with the proper medical oversight you could carry the child to term… But, it would prove dangerous and could endanger your life… There has never been a successful case of a male carrying a child to full term. I recommend that the pregnancy be term-“

Yuri leaned into Victor, closing his eyes a smile appearing on his lips, “I’m going to keep it.”

Victor’s eyes widened at he looked at Yuri, “Yuri…are you sure that’s wise? You know I wouldn’t be able to function if you weren’t by my side…”

Yuri smiled at Victor hugging him close, “But he did say that with the proper medical oversight, I can carry it to term. So, if I have that and am careful, everything will be fine, right?”

Kenga just stared at the two men, smiling. He had never seen two people more in love than Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki. These two were completely made for each other and it made his heart happy. Kenga grabbed both Victor and Yuri’s hands in his own, “Yuri. Victor. I will be your doctor. I will make sure that Yuri carries this child to term and is in absolutely no danger. You can trust me.” 

Victor nodded as he smiled down at Yuri, who was also smiling wide and began to rub his belly. 

Victor had a feeling that this was going to test his relationship with Yuri. Not knowing what the future could hold scared him, especially a future without his lover. But he trusted Yuri and the decisions he made so if this is what he decided, Victor would follow and make sure everything was okay. 

He also trusted Ivan with his life and if he said that he would make sure Yuri carried this child to term, then by God he would make sure every thing was fine. Victor laid his hand over Yuri’s on the young man’s belly and rubbed softly, “I will always be by your side, my love…”

Yuri just smiled and kissed Victor deeply on the lips. He was petrified, but felt he was doing the right thing by keeping this child. He knew he could count on Victor and Ivan to keep him healthy. He wanted this more than ever and knowing that Victor was on board with it, it made him so happy! He still didn’t understand how this happened, but it did happen and he wanted to make it work…

 

 

Kenga smiled and took out his notebook, beginning to write. “Yuri, since you are a little over a month along, you may continue skating but no jumps and be very careful to any trauma to your abdomen.” 

Yuri nodded as Kenga continued, “I will have you come into my office every week, just so I can gauge your progress. Once you become farther along, I will come to you. I am going to recommend bed rest, but probably not until the second half of your second trimester, once again, depending on your progress. Okay?” 

Yuri nodded as Kenga handed him a card with his next appointment scheduled for next week. He handed the card to Victor as he grabbed the bag with his clothes and, standing up, went into the bathroom to change.

Victor looked at Kenga who looked back; ice blue eyes meeting galactic violet as Victor spoke in a hushed tone, “Are you sure this is something that you can do…?” 

Kenga just smiled, “Of course… You know I’d do anything to keep a patient alive…”

Victor just smirked and looked away, “Don’t I know it…”

 

 

Yuri came out of the bathroom fully dressed and handed the gown to Kenga, “Thank you so much for taking care of me. Please continue to do so.” Yuri bowed his head to Kenga and smiled.

Kenga hugged Yuri, “I will take care of you just as you take care of Victor.”

Yuri blushed as Victor grabbed his hand, walking him out of the room, Kenga waving goodbye to his friends. As soon as they left Kenga walked to the window, staring out at it. “That Yuri… He’s just a ball full of surprises…”

Yuri and Victor walked hand in hand out of the hospital and down the street to home, getting ready for history to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4~
> 
> I had to do some HEAVY DUTY medical research for this chapter. Thankfully my major in biology helped. I'm trying to make this sound as plausible as I can (even though in the realm of reality, it is impossible without Yuri being a biological female and I didn't want that). So I studied medical charts of male abdominal cavities and medical procedures (thank you House!) 
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for your continued support and enjoy! <3


	5. Heartbeat

When Victor and Yuri got home, Yuri walked to the couch and sat down. He laid his head back and took off his glasses, closing his eyes.

Victor just stood in the hallway staring at Yuri; this young man was always full of surprises, but he had come to appreciate them. But this… This was way out of Victor’s league. He couldn’t believe this was happening. If he himself couldn’t believe this, he couldn’t imagine what Yuri was thinking about the whole situation. Victor shook his head; he trusted Yuri and the decisions he made. He trusted him now and he would follow and respect his choice. Although… Victor admitted to himself, he was pretty damn excited to be a father. Albeit in a way he didn’t anticipate, but still. He was having a child with the one person who set his heart on fire and he didn’t want it any other way… 

Victor walked over to Yuri, sitting down next to him and wrapped an arm around his young lover. 

Yuri opened his eyes, looking at the Russian, who startled him. He smiled at Victor, leaning into his boyfriend. 

Victor laid his other hand on top of Yuri’s belly, rubbing it softly and kissed the side of Yuri’s head. 

Yuri smiled wide as he blushed laying a hand over Victor’s, “Victor… We’re having a baby.” 

Victor couldn’t help but smile and chuckle a bit, “Yes we are my precious katsudon. But…how should we tell your family? They’re going to be asking questions, you know. I don’t think they would even believe it.” 

Yuri blinked as the gears turned in his head; Victor was right. How WOULD they tell his family? They would ask questions when Yuri started gaining weight probably chalking it up to him overeating. But what would happen when one day he suddenly lost all that weight and had a baby? They would have to tell them sooner or later. Yuri opted to wait until after the first trimester so he and Victor knew for sure how everything was progressing, “We’ll…tell them closer to the due date so they won’t think we’re making it up. We may need to have Ivan help us since he’s the doctor.”

Victor nodded as he leaned into Yuri, closing his eyes. 

Yuri nudged Victor as he stood up off the couch, “Let’s go to bed. We’ve had a long day. A VERY long day.” 

Victor opened his eyes to Yuri standing in front of him holding a hand to him. 

Victor grabbed it, standing up in front of Yuri and hugged his lover. 

Yuri smiled and hugged back, “We’re also going to have to buy A LOT of baby things… Like clothes, diapers, toys, a stroller, a crib, sheets, blank-“ 

Victor put a finger to Yuri’s lips as he chuckled, “Don’t worry my precious katsudon… We’ll take care of that soon enough.” 

 

 

Yuri nodded and grabbing Victor’s hands they both walked to the bed. They both undressed and put on their pajamas, getting ready for bed after a long day. 

As they stood there in the middle of the room, Victor turns to Yuri, kissing him deeply and wrapping his arms around the young man, pulling him closer.

Yuri kissed Victor back, meeting him passion with passion. He opened his mouth a bit, giving Victor an invitation inside. 

Their tongues danced an exotic dance together as Yuri and Victor began tearing each other’s pajamas off, tossing the clothes on the floor. 

Victor tackled Yuri to the bed, placing kisses all over his young lover’s neck and shoulders. 

Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor, caressing his back and opening his legs to his boyfriend. 

The Russian licked his lips as he leaned back, taking in this view of Yuri; he was beautiful. Absolutely stunning, and seeing Yuri like this, practically begging for Victor to take him was mouth watering. 

Yuri spread his legs wider as he moved both his hands down his body, resting them on his legs as his cock was now rock hard and twitching with anticipation. He looked up at Victor, his glasses slipping off his nose as he spoke, “Victor… Now…please…?” Yuri’s voice was dripping with lust as thick and sticky as honey.

Victor chuckled as he reached down, taking Yuri’s cock into his hand and stroked it slowly, spreading pre-cum all over the shaft. 

Yuri arched his back shuddering as he bit back a moan. 

Victor continued slowly stroking Yuri’s cock as he reached down with his other hand and took his own rock hard cock in and started stroking himself as well. Victor stopped stroking Yuri, his hand covered in his lover’s pre-cum as he stroked it all over his cock, lubing himself up. 

Yuri, his legs still spread, arched his back as Victor entered him. He wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist and his arms around his neck as his lover thrusted into him until they both came together in a beautiful night of passion. 

 

 

~6 weeks later <12 weeks pregnant>~

 

 

The weeks flew by as Victor accompanied Yuri to his appointments, Kenga reiterating the same things to Yuri regarding his pregnancy; no extraneous exercises, ice skating is still a-okay as is sex to a certain point, be watchful for rapid weight gain, blah, blah, blah. 

At this particular appointment, one month after finding out about Yuri’s pregnancy, it was still surreal to both Victor and Yuri until Kenga brought out a small device with a rod attached to it. “Yuri can you please lift your shirt up?” Kenga asked, his voice hiding his excitement.

Yuri nodded, looking at both Kenga and Victor, with the latter looking back as Yuri lifted his shirt up. 

Kenga coated the tip of the rod with a clear gel and turned the small machine on, “This is going to be cold.” He spoke as he touched the rod to Yuri’s belly, moving it around until a steady sound came from the speaker on the machine that he was holding. 

A steady thumping noise surrounded the three men. Finally, Kenga broke the silence after a few minutes, looking at both Victor and Yuri, “Do you know what that is…?”

Both men shook their heads. Kenga smiled widely, “That sound…. That is your baby’s heartbeat. It sounds like it is developing properly.”

Yuri’s eyes widened behind his glasses as he started crying. This…this moment was burned into his mind for life; the moment that he heard his child’s heartbeat for the first time. Yuri just smiled as he cried, Victor hugging his lover to him as he himself started crying.  
Kenga started tearing up himself, watching the two lovebirds holding each other and crying as they heard their baby’s heartbeat for the first time. “W…well, Yuri. Victor. Sounds like the baby is healthy, but please keep coming in every week.” Kenga put the machine away and hugged the two men; both men hugging back “You have no idea how happy I am for you two.” 

Yuri stood up off the bed with Victor’s help, walking out of the hospital and stopping not too far from the door. He stopped, taking Victor’s hand in his own and placed both their hands on Yuri’s belly as they stood there. 

Victor looked at Yuri, blue eyes meeting brown, and they kissed each other; the sound of their baby’s heartbeat burned into their minds for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have chapter 5 out. I apologize for taking so long. I was dealing with laziness and an utter loss of direction I wanted to take with this chapter. I think episode 7 gave me the motivation I needed. 
> 
> RIP me
> 
> Episode 7 was beautiful and I cried. 
> 
> Enjoy ~ !


	6. A Rose By Any Other Name

~22 weeks (5 months pregnant) ~

 

 

Yuri looked at himself in the mirror in his and Victor’s bedroom with a defeated expression on his face; his last pair of jeans wouldn’t fit anymore; he needed maternity pants now. He kicked off his jeans and pulled a pair of black sweatpants from his drawer, pulling them up around his expanding belly, the pants feeling a bit snug around his belly. Yuri just sighed as he laid his hands on his belly and rubbed it softly, “You really like making things difficult for me, huh?” He couldn’t help but smile and chuckle as he continued rubbing his belly.

Victor walked in on Yuri chuckling and smiled at his lover, “What’s so funny?”

Yuri put his glasses on and smiled at Victor, planting a kiss on the older man’s cheek, “I need more sweatpants. Bigger ones too. I outgrew all of my jeans and slacks.”

Victor stood behind Yuri and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly, “We can go shopping for some soon.”

Yuri nodded as he grabbed a shirt from his drawer, slipping it on over his head and yanked it down. Yuri groaned as his shirt barely covered his belly, “And I’m going to need bigger shirts as well…” 

Victor smiled and laughed, “We will go shopping after your appointment today so go sit down while I make you breakfast.”

Yuri nodded as both men went into the kitchen, holding hands the entire way.

 

 

Yuri sat down in a chair at the table as Victor handed him a plate of pancakes with honey and fruit, a bowl of rice with egg and vegetables mixed in, a slice of ham and a glass of juice; Yuri grew fond of Victor’s Russian breakfasts, especially now he was eating for two. When Victor made food from Russia it was always so filling. 

Victor also placed a pill next to Yuri along with a small glass of milk, “Don’t forget to take it.”

Yuri popped his pre-natal vitamin into his mouth, washing it down with the milk and swallowed it, “Yes, yes. I know… I’ve been taking these since I first saw Ivan, Victor. I haven’t forgotten to take one-“

“Because I won’t let you forget.” Victor kissed the top of Yuri’s head as he sat down next to Yuri with his own plate of food. 

The two men smiled at each other as they ate, discussing their plans for the day; after breakfast they had to go to Yuri’s checkup, then as Victor promised they would go shopping for Yuri to get some new clothes, and would start their shopping for the baby.

 

 

Yuri sat on the couch, watching TV as he waited for Victor to come out of the shower. He finally found a show he enjoyed so Yuri put the remote down and laid his hands on his belly…

 

 

Victor had just stepped out of the shower, drying himself as he heard Yuri scream. He didn’t hesitate, dropping the towel and running into the living room where he heard Yuri. “YURI?! WHAT’S WRONG?! WHAT HAPPENED?!” Victor knelt in front of Yuri, still naked, and shook his boyfriend. 

Yuri just looked at Victor, his eyes wide with shock and grabbed Victor’s hands in his own as he spoke, his voice shaky, “V…Victor… I… I felt it move…” 

Victor blinked as he stared at Yuri, his mind not comprehending at all, “Felt what move?”

Yuri’s grip on Victor’s hands tightened, “The baby… It moved…”

The gears in Victor’s head finally started turning. Yuri moved Victor’s hands under his shirt and onto his belly, both men waiting. Finally, Victor felt it. He felt a little kick, or was it a punch? Victor didn’t care. He felt his child’s first movements…

 

 

Victor and Yuri just stared at each other, their hands not moving from Yuri’s belly. 

The silver-haired man smiled lovingly at his young lover as the younger man smiled back, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. Victor reached up and began wiping Yuri’s tears away, “Why are you crying, katsudon?”

Yuri smiled wider as he sobbed, unable to stop, “I’m just so happy… I can’t see how life could get any better… I’m dating the most perfect man and, by some miracle, I’m carrying his child.”

Victor blinked, feeling himself tear up. He knew what he had to do now…

He squeezed Yuri’s hands as he kissed his belly. He stood up and gave Yuri a soft kiss, “I’ll be right back, katsudon. I’ll go get dressed and then we can go.”

Yuri nodded and took his glasses off, using his shirt to dry his tears.

Victor walked back into their room and pulled a pair of pants and a shirt from his drawers. He put his clothes on and looked at himself in the mirror, ice blue eyes staring at his own reflection as he spoke in a soft whisper to himself, “There is one thing that would make you happier Yuri…” Victor grabbed his things and met Yuri by the door, “Ready?” Victor asked with a smile. 

Yuri nodded and grabbed Victor’s hand, “Always.” 

Both men walked hand in hand to the hospital down the street.

 

 

Kenga was sitting at his desk, looking over Yuri’s med charts. He adjusted his glasses as he carefully drank in every word. A smile began to creep over his lips as he took his glasses off, setting them down on the desk, “It’s time…” he whispered to himself as Victor and Yuri walked in. 

“Welcome you two!” Kenga smiled at the two men as Yuri walked over to the bed, lying down. Kenga slid over to Yuri on his stool and hugged the young boy, “How have you been feeling my dear?”

Yuri laughed and hugged Kenga back as Victor sat in the chair next to his bed, smiling, “I’m fine Ivan. Nothing has really changed in the last week. Well, except that I have to buy new clothes because I just keep growing… But other than that, nothing else major. I have been following your advice and exercise regimen to a T.”

 

Kenga nodded and smiled as a nurse wheeled in the ultrasound machine, setting it on the other side of Yuri’s bed and walked out. 

Yuri and Victor looked at each other and then both men looked at Kenga. 

The older man just sat there smiling until Victor spoke up, “Ivan…is something wrong? Why do we need another ultrasound?”

Kenga kept on smiling, not saying a word as he stood up and started prepping the machine.

As Victor narrowed his eyes at Kenga, watching him with an icy glare, the room seemed to drop 15 degrees… 

Yuri shivered in his sweatpants and sweatshirt, huddling under the bed covers for warmth. 

Victor spoke, his voice icicles, matching the cold room, “Ivan. Tell me what is going on with Yuri…”

Kenga turned back around, his smile wider than before, yanking the covers off Yuri and grabbed his shirt, yanking it and exposing his swollen belly. “Victor. Yuri. Today is the day!” His voice was warm and happy; it seemed to melt the ice that covered the room. 

Victor and Yuri were confused. Yuri tilted his head, staring at Kenga, “The day for what?”

Kenga placed the ultrasound rod on top of Yuri’s belly, moving it around, “The day we find out the gender of your baby!!”

 

 

Yuri’s mind was swimming with a complex net of thoughts, all leading back to the same source; names. This was the day they would find out what to name their child; although…whether it was a boy or girl they would have the same name. The name they chose would embody what their child meant to them. Yuri came up with the name, but Victor was the one who pushed it. They both didn’t know a soul, personally or through the media, who had this name so it would provide a unique spin on their choice.

Kenga moved the ultrasound wand around Yuri’s belly, staring at the monitor and stopped when he found the child. He turned the monitor so that both Victor and Yuri could see, “There he is…” He used his other hand to position the computer’s mouse over a burry part of the child, “Congratulations both of you. Yuri… Victor… You’re having a little boy.” Kenga looked at both men; he himself smiling wide and a single tear fell down his cheek. 

The Russian sat down on Yuri’s bed, staring at the monitor when Yuri grabbed his hands. Victor, his concentration being broken, looked at his boyfriend; Yuri’s eyes were fixed to the monitor as he squeezed Victor’s hands. 

Without looking away, he spoke, his voice soft but laced with happiness, “We’re having a boy…” 

Victor smiled as he bent down and kissed Yuri’s belly. 

That action brought Yuri out of his stupor as he looked at Victor and smiled softly as the older man laid his head on top of the younger’s belly. Yuri ran his fingers through Victor’s soft silver hair, lightly rubbing his neck. Both men relished in the moment, both knowing that in four short months they would be welcoming a son into their midst. 

Kenga sat at the ultrasound machine, printing off sonograms showing their son for the couple. He just watched them, a huge smile plastered on his face. He pulled out a light green book and placed the sonogram images inside the first page, “So…do you two have a name picked out for the little one?”

Yuri and Victor looked at each other, both nodded and looked at Kenga; both spoke in perfect unison, “History. History Nikiforov.”

Both Victor and Yuri decided to give their child Victor’s last name since it seemed appropriate to give the father’s last name. Yuri would still be put down as the birth parent, but he wanted their child to take pride in both Japanese and Russian blood.

Kenga pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote on the inside page, ‘This book belongs to History Nikiforov as chronicled by his loving parents, Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuri.’ 

Kenga then handed the book to both men as they looked at it, with Yuri taking it. Yuri opened it up, flipping through the pages with Victor looking over his shoulder. “Ivan,” Yuri asked, “what is this?” 

Kenga just smiled, “That is a baby book. You will be able to write in it, put pictures in it and just document your son’s growth through the months and years. It’s something to think about since you guys after all are making history; both literally and figuratively. Yuri, not only is your baby developing extremely well and within range of what is expected considering all other male pregnancies ended in death fairly early along, but you yourself seem to be experiencing no adverse side effects.” Kenga tilted his head towards Yuri and cackled, his violet eyes growing dark, “I wish I could just cut you open and see what makes you special.” 

Victor just smirked at Kenga, grabbing the baby book from Yuri and smacked Kenga across the head with it, “Cut it out. You’re scaring Yuri.” 

Yuri was just staring at Kenga, completely gob smacked by what he just said. 

Kenga laughed, rubbing the back of his head and grabbed Yuri’s hand, holding it, “My utmost apologies Yuri. I was just kidding. I guess I’m just so excited to be apart of this and helping you.”

Yuri smiled and hugged Kenga hard, “And I want to thank you for always continuing to care for me. You always have my best interests at heart and are always doing what you can to make me comfortable. Thank you so much, Ivan.”

Kenga just smiled and hugged Yuri back, his mind swimming with so many emotions he had never felt. He could see why Victor chose Yuri. He had the ability to open any one’s heart, no matter how broken one seemed…

 

 

Kenga and Victor helped Yuri up off the bed and the couple strode out the door, with Kenga waving goodbye and a reminder for next weeks appointment, and out of the hospital. 

The loving couple held hands as they walked down the street to the mall. They headed through the interior to a clothing store, entering and proceeded to the section that was specifically for bigger men. 

Yuri started with the shirts and picked a couple out. Victor stood by his lover’s side until he laid a hand on Yuri’s shoulder, “Katsudon, I’m going to step out for a moment. I have to go grab something. Get whatever you need, go to the fitting room to make sure they fit. Maybe even get some clothes that will fit you as you grow bigger, ya? I will be back before you know it.”

Yuri nodded as Victor kissed him on the forehead and walked out, leaving Yuri continuing to look for shirts and pants to fit his expanding form. He picked out 15 shirts and 12 pairs of pants. Satisfied with his choices, Yuri made his way to the dressing rooms and entered one. He tried on all his clothes; he got rid of three shirts and keeping 12, and discarded 2 pairs of pants, keeping 10. He walked out of the dressing room, happy with what he was getting. 

Yuri stood in the middle of the sales floor with all the clothes he was getting, watching the door for Victor. 

Yuri shrugged and started walking to the checkout aisle, when Victor came strolling in casually and walked up to Yuri, “I’m back. Did you get everything?”

Yuri nodded as the cashier rang up the purchase and Victor gave her his credit card. She completed the transaction and bagged up all the clothes, wishing the two men a wonderful day.

Victor and Yuri walked out of the store and the mall with four bags of clothes, walking on the bridge when Victor spoke, “Yuri. Wait.”

Yuri turned around to see Victor getting down on one knee and pulling a small box from his coat pocket. Yuri dropped the bags as he covered his mouth with his hands. Victor opened the box containing a glittering silver band. He looked up at Yuri, ice blue eyes glittering, “Yuri Katsuki… Will you marry me…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 6. 
> 
> Chapter 6 took a completely different direction than I wanted it, but I decided to use the idea for chapter 7 instead.
> 
> Thanks for reading!~ <3


	7. Abandonment

Yuri just stared at Victor, sitting on one knee in front of him and holding up the ring to him. Without saying a word, Yuri nodded as tears started streaming down his face. 

Victor smiled widely, taking Yuri’s left hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. As he stood up, Yuri wrapped his arms around him tightly and passionately kissed him on the lips. 

Victor was caught pleasantly off guard with this gesture as he kissed Yuri back. He pulled away slowly and smiled at Yuri, “I want to marry you before our child is born… So we can be a complete family…”

Yuri just hugged Victor tighter as he sobbed into the older man’s chest, “V…Victor… You always seem to make me the happiest person in the world… Thank you for being here with me by my side… Thank you for coming into my life…”

Victor just smiled as he held onto Yuri, running his fingers through the younger man’s hair. He kissed him on top of his head; this person was absolutely precious to him. He wanted to keep Yuri to himself forever and this was the best way to do it… 

 

 

“Well now,” Victor spoke up, “we are going to have to tell your family now. About the wedding and the baby. I’ll give Ivan a call and he can come as well to help explain to your family. We can go shopping tomorrow, ya?”

Yuri nodded as he wiped his tears away, nodding, “What about your family, Victor? How are you going to let them know?” 

Victor just smiled, but for a spit second Yuri thought he saw something else in the Russian’s face. Was it…pain…? “Ah, you don’t worry about that, my precious katsudon. I’ll take care of everything regarding…that.”

Yuri just blinked and nodded. Victor seemed hesitant, which was completely unlike him and like nothing Yuri had ever seen. To Yuri, Victor was always so…put together. Always knowing what to say to what person at the right time. But this time seemed different. Like, for once in his life, Victor didn’t know what to say…

 

 

Victor and Yuri walked into the lobby of their apartment building and stopped in front of their door with Victor taking out his keys. He unlocked the door and the two men entered, with Yuri leading the way after Victor ushered him in first. 

 

Soon after finding out Yuri was pregnant in the first few weeks, he and Victor decided to move into their own place. It was a nice two bedroom, with Victor and Yuri sharing one of course, and the other bedroom was going to be decorated for the baby, apartment on the ground floor. The rooms were spacious as were the living room, kitchen, and dining room. Enough room to hold their family of three. 

 

 

Yuri made his way to the laundry room with his new clothes and dumped them into the washer after removing the tags. He got the washer going as he and Victor both sat on the couch, each man taking out their phones and dialing each their respective number. 

Victor’s call connected to Kenga. His call was short and sweet just asking Ivan to come to a designated address in an hour with all the documents regarding Yuri’s pregnancy. He thanked Ivan and disconnected. Standing up from the couch, he walked to the laundry room and put the clothes from the washer into the dryer and turned it on. He made his way back to the living room, sitting back down next to Yuri and laid his head on Yuri’s shoulder, closing his eyes and listened to his conversation.

Yuri’s call was longer and more winded. He connected to the hot spring hotel with his sister answering. He greeted his sister, with her sounding excited to hear from her brother. 

Their apartment wasn’t too far away from the onsen, but it was still a good distance away. Yuri didn’t visit the place too often after he found out he was pregnant because he wasn’t too keen on being interrogated about his growing form, but he knew they had to know now. Especially when their grandchild and nephew was going to be born in a few short months. 

Yuri told Mari that he, Victor, and a friend will be stopping by in about an hour. He left out that they were there to make an announcement, and it was just a friendly visit. Yuri could hear Mari tell his parents that Yuri and Victor were coming over with a friend and Hiroko was excited and said she would start cooking Yuri’s favorite katsudon. Yuri smiled and agreed, disconnecting the call and threw his phone on the side table next to the couch.

Yuri saw Victor snoozing softly on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed the sleeping Russian on the top of his head, “Come on Vitya, let’s go get ready to go to my parents’.”

Victor opened his eyes, looking at Yuri, a smile creeping across his face, “What did you call me?” He raised an eyebrow as the younger man stood up with some difficulty.

Yuri turned to Victor and smirked, “I called you Vitya, that’s your new nickname. If you can call me katsudon, I’m calling you Vitya, okay?”

Victor laughed as he stood up, following Yuri into the laundry room. He helped Yuri get a shirt and pants out from the dryer and both men walked into their bedroom and changed. After both got done changing, with Yuri’s clothes finally fitting comfortably, both he and Victor headed out the door and out the lobby, making their way to the onsen. 

 

 

As Victor and Yuri approached the onsen, they saw Ivan standing outside. He waved to them as all three men met up together. Violet eyes scanned the two men, “So, what’s the plan?” He then picked his bag up from off the ground, slinging it over his shoulder.

Victor and Yuri looked at each other and then at Ivan, with Yuri speaking, “We’re going to tell my parents I’m pregnant. We need you here because I don’t think they would believe me no matter what. Hell, I think it might take a while to convince them that they’re going to have a grandson even with you here.” 

Ivan nodded as he spotted the ring on Yuri’s hand. He gasped and pointed at Yuri while looking at Victor, “Are you-?!” Victor just smiled and nodded as Ivan squealed and took both men into a hug, “Congrats you guys!! Awww, having a baby and getting married?! You’re going to be a real family now! I’m so happy for both of you.” He laid his hands on Yuri’s shoulders and smiled widely, his violet eyes shining, “Yuri… I know you’ll take excellent care of Victor for me… I’m really glad he found you… He needed someone like you in his life for a very long time…” 

Yuri stared at Ivan, the words he spoke swimming around inside his head. He nodded and smiled, grabbing Victor’s hand and turning to the onsen doors, opening them. They were greeted by Mari, Hiroko, Toshiya, Minako, Yuuko, Takeshi, and the triplets. 

 

 

“Welcome home, son!” Toshiya exclaimed, with Hiroko chuckling as she added in “Welcome back to you too, Victor.” 

Victor and Yuri were ushered to a table where they sat, chatting with Minako-sensei and the Nishigori family as Hiroko and Toshiya went back into the kitchen to fetch dinner for everyone.

Mari was entranced with the mysterious stranger that Victor and Yuri brought with them. She walked over to him, “And who are you? A friend of theirs?”

Ivan looked at Mari, his violet eyes looking like the vast darkness of space, “Why yes. I am Doctor Ivan Kenga and I am the primary physician to Victor and Yuri.” 

Mari felt a shiver down her spine as he made his way over to Yuri and Victor, sitting next to Yuri. Mari shrugged and walked over and helped her parents distribute the katsudon bowls to everyone. 

Victor just smiled as he carried on a conversation with Takeshi, but Yuri could tell there was something deeper inside… Even with the jovial mood in the air, Yuri could tell Victor was forcing himself to enjoy everything… There was a pain inside Victor that Yuri couldn’t pinpoint and it frustrated him…

 

 

After everyone was done eating and bowls cleared, Yuri stood up with some help from Victor, who stood beside him. Everyone’s attention was diverted to Yuri and Victor standing in the middle of the room. 

Yuri cleared his throat before speaking, “Thank you for coming everyone. This gathering wasn’t just about getting together with friends and family, but about something more. Victor and I have to announce something and we brought our friend, Dr. Ivan Kenga to help. First thing is,” Yuri held up his left hand with the ring on it and Victor held his hand, “Victor and I are getting married.” 

There was a collective gasp and then cheering as congratulations were tossed around. Yuri smiled, “Thank you everyone. The second announcement is… I’m…pregnant…”

 

 

As soon as Yuri said that the room went silent. Hiroko and Toshiya just looked at each other and then to Yuri. There were mutterings and then Takeshi spoke up, “How? You can’t be pregnant. You’re a man.” 

Ivan stood up, opening his bag, “This is where I come in.” He pulled out papers and folders, handing them to Hiroko and Toshiya, Takeshi and Yuko, and Mari and Minako. He continued to speak, “Yuri was born with an extremely rare condition that gives him a uterus-like organ attached to his rectum. This organ produces eggs, much like a woman’s uterus does.” 

Yuri’s face turned a deep crimson, but he held his ground knowing this was necessary information so everyone would understand the situation. 

“When Yuri and Victor had sexual intercourse, Victor unknowingly impregnated Yuri. I’ve been Victor’s primary physician and friend for many, many years. So, when he came to me with an extremely ill Yuri, we found out he is with child. Yuri is special in a way that, before him there were only three recorded cases in all human history where a biological male got pregnant, he hasn’t died yet. All three before him perished in the first trimester, whereas Yuri is a little over five months along. Yuri and Victor are making history here by being the first same-sex couple to successfully have a completely biological child with no other outside factors coming into play.” Ivan concluded his speech and adjusted his glasses.

Yuuko stood up, walking over to Yuri. She grabbed him by the shirt and lifted it up, looking at his swollen belly. She placed her hand on his belly and waited. Yuri, his face still red, just stared at her. She jumped slightly as she yanked her hand away, “They’re right… Yuri is pregnant… I just felt the baby move…” 

Takeshi stood up in a hurry, “Are you sure?! This isn’t a prank?!” 

Yuuko looked at her husband and put her hands on her hips, “I know what a baby’s movements feel like. I had three, remember?!”

Hiroko stood up and walked to Yuri, hugging him, “It’s okay my son. We’re going to be here for you. Are we going to have a grandson or granddaughter?”

Yuri smiled widely and hugged his mother back, “Son. We’re having a son. His name is going to be History. Thank you so much mom. Dad. Everyone thank you so much!”

Hiroko just smiled, holding Yuri’s hands, as Minako spoke up, “We’ll even throw you a baby shower/engagement party!!”

 

 

As all this was going on, Victor left Yuri’s side and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He filled a cup with water and drank slowly as Yuri came in, “Victor…? Why are you in here? Is something wrong..?”

Victor looked at Yuri as he finished his glass of water and put it in the sink. He smiled at Yuri, “I’m fine katsudon. You go back out and celebrate with your family, ya?”

Yuri grabbed Victor’s head, “NO! Not without you! Victor, what’s wrong? I can tell you’re in pain. Please…I want to help you… Please…tell me…what’s wrong…?”

Victor closed his eyes and sighed, “I envy you Yuri…”

Yuri blinked as he looked at Victor, “What…?”

Victor opened his eyes and looked back at Yuri, “Your family… They are so accepting of us. Being married and even having a child. My family…they abandoned me. They saw us kiss at the China Cup. They called me soon after and said that I was dead to them. If I was going to promote homosexuality and live my life with another man, then they want nothing to do with me…”

Yuri just smiled, after hearing Victor’s harsh words and kissed his forehead, “You have a family Victor…”

Victor’s eyes widened as he stared at Yuri, “I do…?”

Yuri hugged Victor tightly, “Of course you do silly. Mine. You said it yourself, my family is accepting of us being together. When we get married, they’ll be your family too…” 

“Yes we will, Victor.” A voice came from the doorway. Both Victor and Yuri turned toward the sound. It was Toshiya. “Victor, you will always be a part of our family. Especially if you’re marrying our Yuri and fathering our grandson. You are always welcome.”

Victor started crying into Yuri’s shoulder, “Thank you so much… I have lost one family yet gained another…”

Toshiya walked over to Victor and hugged his future son-in-law tightly, “You’re a good man Victor. I know you’ll take care of Yuri.”

Victor smiled through his tears and hugged back, “Yes sir. I will.” 

Toshiya grabbed Victor by the hand and lead him back out to the party. Yuri smiled and waved after them, he himself staying in the kitchen. He sat down in a lone chair and sighed. It was a good day. He was really happy that his family was able to accept his situation with Victor…

 

 

Yuri kept smiling to himself as Ivan entered the kitchen, making his way to Yuri. “Are you feeling okay Yuri?”

Yuri looked at the doctor, still smiling and nodded, “Yeah. I just needed a break from the hubbub out there.” He rubbed his belly, “Trying not to get too excited.”

Ivan smiled as he tussled Yuri’s hair, “You’re a good kid, Yuri. Don’t ever change.”

Yuri nodded as he looked up at the older man, “Ivan…can I ask a question?”

Deep violet eyes looked down, back at Yuri, “Sure. Go ahead.”

Yuri wasn’t breaking eye contact with Ivan, “How did you and Victor meet?”

Ivan smiled slyly as his violet eyes seemed to start glowing, “Yuri… In life you will realize there is a role for everyone you meet. Some will test you, some will use you, some will love you, and some will teach you. But the ones who are truly important are the ones who bring out the best in you. They are rare and amazing people who remind you why it’s worth it… It all started 30 years ago…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 7. Originally it was supposed to be chapter 6, but 6 became sentient and became it's own chapter.
> 
> Thanks everyone for all the support and suggestions! <3


	8. Memories of the Past Are What Shape Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter details Ivan Kenga's past. He is the one narrating the chapter, hence the quotation marks at each paragraph break. At the end of last chapter, I made a mistake; I put 25 years, but meant 30. I edited chapter 7 to reflect this.
> 
> This is probably the one chapter that I took forever on because I wanted it to be right. I did a lot of hardcore research on these locations. Please forgive me if I get something wrong.
> 
> Ivan Kenga is probably one of the most in depth OC's I have ever written for. He's playing a bigger part in this fic than I originally intended. I modeled him after a mix of Black Jack by Osamu Tezuka and Undertaker from Kuroshitsuji with some Gregory House sprinkled in there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ivan pulled up a chair that was folded in the corner of the kitchen. He unfolded it and sat it next to Yuri, beginning to relay his story… 

A story that only he and Victor knew; and he was now going to divulge his dark past to Yuri, his future brother-in-law. How would Yuri react? Ivan didn’t care. He knew the younger man had a right to know. If he ended up hating him for what he did, so be it…

 

 

~30 years ago~

 

 

“When a young Ling Fai Long was born he was ostracized from his family because he was born with purple eyes. 

You see, in the tiny Chinese village of Shengyou, it was a bad omen to be born with odd colored eyes; even blue and green were cursed. Even in these modern times, superstitions such as this still persisted in some smaller villages. Villages that were set apart from the bustling cities; villages that seemed stuck in the past and solid in their old-fashion beliefs. Shengyou was very much one of these villages. 

Young Ling was called a ‘demon child’ and ‘one who will only bring disaster.’ He was banished to live in the backyard with only a make-shift hut to keep him dry from seasonal monsoons, with the occasional visit from his older sister to feed him and comfort him when he cried. At an early age he taught himself to hunt and cook. He had very little contact with his parents, but his sister, a young beauty of 13 years by the name of Taihe Fai Long, would come out to the backyard and play with Ling. She loved her brother very much and not once believed the superstitions surrounding him, until one day she saw the demon emerge…”

 

 

~Eight years later~

 

 

“One day, at eight-years-old, Ling was hunting and tracking a wild boar when he was interrupted by a strange noise. 

As he started to investigate, he grabbed his trusty hunting knife that he had carved from an obsidian stone himself. As he moved closer to the sound, following it into one of the stables his family kept the horses and cows, he came across a horrific sight: his father was in the middle of having sex with his older sister! 

She was trying to scream but he was covering her mouth, muffling her sounds of help. Ling was so overcome with rage that he blacked out…”

 

 

“Next thing he knew was that he woke up on top of his father’s body, covered in blood with organs strewn about everywhere. 

Taihe was in the corner of the stable, naked from the waist down and covered in blood spray. 

Ling stood up and looked around; his father was dead and his sister was staring at him like he was the Devil incarnate. 

Taihe ran out of the stable as fast as she could, screaming. 

Ling just stood there in silence as he stared at his father’s mutilated body, not comprehending what just happened. 

The rest of the village scrambled into the stable as some of the men grabbed Ling, holding him down and tying him up. 

Shishang Fai Long was dead and his son, Ling, had killed him in a brutal rage. 

As Ling was taken out of the stable his own mother threw a rock at him, hitting him square in the middle of his forehead, and screamed, “I KNEW YOU WERE THE DEVIL’S SON!” 

Taihe on the other hand, looked sad…a pain that would haunt poor Ling forever…”

 

 

“The men threw Ling in an old shed, with the windows barred up and placed a heavy padlock upon the door. 

Ling just stood in the middle of the room, still tied up and emotionless. His thoughts began racing again; he killed his father, but he saved his sister. His sister didn’t stand up and defend him, but she was a woman. Women in his village were treated as inferior. 

As the reality of the situation set in, Ling became scared; even though he was still so young, he would be killed himself. 

An eye for an eye…

Murder the murderer... 

He wanted his sister. 

Ling started crying, alone in the shed and kept crying for what seemed like hours until his tears effectively ran out. He then collapsed on the cold, hard, dirt floor and closed his eyes…drifting in and out of sleep until he could keep his eyes open no longer…”

 

 

“Ling was awoken by a loud sound, as if someone or something was hitting the side of the shed. He scrambled up as best as he could and went towards the sound coming from one of the walls. With a mighty CRACK a piece of wall broke off, sending Ling crashing to the floor and a hole to the outside was revealed. He crawled to the hole and peaked through and saw Taihe on the other side with an axe! 

She kept swinging the axe, breaking more of the wall, just enough to allow Ling to crawl out. 

As he did so, she grabbed him and used his own knife she had picked up when Ling was taken away to cut his bindings off. 

Taihe hugged her little brother tightly, but seemed out of breath, “Ling-Qīn'ài de xiōngdì, you must leave… The chief is going to execute you when the sun’s first light shines. You saved me from the Devil…now I must save you from Hell…” She pushed a little bag into Ling’s arms and grabbed his hand, running off with him into the deep woods…”

 

 

“They ran and ran through the deep woods, across a raging river and finally stopped after running for hours. They were both terribly out of breath and sore, but Taihe urged Ling to travel alone. 

The men would soon come looking for them both, especially him. 

She guided him to the north where he would be safe, giving him a map marked with where he needed to go. With one last hug, Taihe took off on her own to the west where Mongolia was located. Ling looked at the map, barely able to read it, but continued his journey north…alone…”

 

 

~Two years later~

 

 

“Ling made his way north for two years finally reaching the boarder between China and Russia; as he came across a sprawling farmland. He found the roadway leading north and continued walking. 

As he walked, a large bearded man who drove a large black vehicle, the likes that Ling had never seen. 

The man approached him in his car slowly and asked him if he would like a job. 

As Ling looked up, the large man was taken aback by Ling’s violet eyes.

The man repeated the offer as Ling thought long and hard about the proposition; he would have a job that guaranteed him shelter, food, and clothing. 

Rolling up his map, sticking it in his bag, he looked up at the man; he accepted the proposition, climbing into the vehicle. 

Ling, at ten-years-old was ready to begin a new life…”

 

 

“The large man, who introduced himself as Hyun-Shik, told Ling that he was to train to become an assistant to a lady of high stature in North Korea. It was out of the way he was supposed to go, but if Ling could start a new life in Korea, he would live anywhere. Hyun-Shik asked for Ling’s name, and told him his new name was to be Jae-Sun. Ling agreed, being reborn as Jae-Sun and discarding his old self as Ling Fai Long…”

 

 

“As they arrived in the capital city of Pyongyang, Lin-I mean Jae-Sun was in awe; he had never seen a city before especially one this huge. 

All he was accustomed to was just a few huts and stables here and there, nothing to the extent that this was; cars, buildings that reached the skies, and people; LOTS of people. More than he had ever seen in his entire 10 years of life. 

Hyun-Shik pulled the vehicle up to a large mansion and, as soon as the car stopped completely, he exited the car, opening the door for Jae-Sun to exit as well. 

Jae-Sun jumped out and followed Hyun-Shik through the doors and into the mansions foyer, looking all over the place, entranced by its beauty. 

Hyun-Shik stopped and Jae-Sun almost ran into him, but stopped in time. 

Hyun-Shik bowed his head and when he noticed Jae-Sun wasn’t, he made the boy bow his head; a man slowly descended the stairs with a little girl who had just turned eight-years-old. 

Jae-Sun heard Hyun-Shik address the man as “The Emperor” and the little girl as “Little Miss.” 

The Emperor informed Jae-Sun that he was to be his daughter’s playmate/handmaid. Jae-Sun blinked as he stared at the father/daughter pair. His new life was just beginning…”

 

 

“The Emperor motioned for Jae-Sun to follow him, informing him that one thing must be taken care of so as to ensure his daughter was safe. 

He led Jae-Sun into a room as he felt a sting in his neck and then his whole body felt on fire as his consciousness went blank…”

 

 

“Jae-Sun awoke in a bed, his head on fire and his body sore, especially his lower quarters. 

He threw back the blanket as he stared at himself; his entire lower half was wrapped in bandages! 

Jae-Sun let out a blood-curdling scream, just as The Emperor came strolling in calmly. 

The young boy demanded to know what was done and he got his answer; he had been castrated to protect The Emperor’s daughter from being taken advantage of. It wasn’t personal, just a precaution. 

Jae-Sun would officially start his job when he was fully healed. So he asked if he could have some books to read, and the Emperor actually agreed, sending someone to fetch books from the library. 

The Emperor left the room as a young woman came in with a cart piled with books. 

Jae-Sun thanked her as she left quickly. He reached for the first book in the pile which was the largest and heaviest of all the books. 

He laid the book on his bed and read the title; it was a medical book detailing various medical procedures. He opened the first page and little did he know that this book would open a door to another journey he was about to take…”

 

 

~Six years later~

 

 

“Jae-Sun was now 16 and he had read every medical book that was readily available to him. 

When he wasn’t taking care of the Little Miss, he was experimenting medical procedures on animals; rats, birds, cats, and even dogs. 

He wanted to try to help a human and test out his knowledge. Little did he know that that moment would come sooner than he thought…”

 

 

“As he was taking the Little Miss out into the streets of Pyongyang to do some shopping, she collapsed and gasped for air. 

Jae-Sun bent down and his mind raced with panic and then abruptly stopped; his medical knowledge taking over inside his brain; he checked her airways, closing up; checked her heart, beating at an abnormally high rate. He deuced that she was suffering from anaphylactic shock from an undiagnosed allergy. 

He picked the Little Miss up in his arms, the young girl still struggling to breath, and sprinted to the closest hospital. 

Running inside Jae-Sun relayed to a nurse that the Little Miss was the daughter of The Emperor and that she was suffering from a severe allergic reaction to something unknown. 

They took her into the emergency room and Jae-Sun walked over to the receptionist, borrowing the phone and dialed The Emperor, letting him know what happened…”

 

 

“The Emperor ran into the hospital and up to Jae-Sun, yelling and screaming at him about how irresponsible he was letting Little Miss die. 

As he said that a nurse came up and let them know that the Little Miss would be fine; Jae-Sun got her to the hospital in time to be treated for an undiagnosed bee allergy. 

The Emperor became relieved to hear his daughter was going to be okay and profusely apologized to Jae-Sun. 

For the first time in his life, Jae-Sun was happy…but too bad it wouldn’t last long…”

 

 

~3 years later~

 

 

“The Emperor had Jae-Sun enroll in medical school after the incident with his daughter, fully intending for Jae-Sun to become his personal doctor. 

Jae-Sun studied hard and dutifully, finishing his teachings in 3 short years. 

At the young age of 19, Jae-Sun was the youngest full-fledged doctor on file. 

The Emperor held a grand party that was attended by his court all for Jae-Sun’s graduation. 

Even the Little Miss, who blossomed into a breathtaking young woman, was elated by Jae-Sun’s success. 

After Jae-Sun saved her life, Little Miss relentlessly pursued Jae-Sun as a suitor for her hand in marriage. But unfortunately for her, Jae-Sun wasn’t interested in a romance with her, or anybody to be exact; he was never that into dating because ever since his castration, he didn’t exactly hit puberty. He grew no facial hair or body hair at all. His voice was still high pitched, but mellowed out. But the most prominent change of all was he could not procreate, or have children of his own. 

After the realization set in after he turned 18, he decided to just focus on his work and not bother with romance at all. It really didn’t bother him because he really wasn’t interested in sex anyways.”

 

 

“As the party went on Jae-Sun went inside the mansion to recuperate from all the people.

As he ascended the stairs he saw Little Miss at the top, standing in front of the doorway. 

He asked her politely to move as he turned the knob and entering his quarters. 

She followed in after him and slammed the door behind her. 

Jae-Sun, shaken by the noise, looked at her; she had torn her dress off and was standing stark naked in front of him! 

She had a look of someone who was possessed by the Devil, triggering flashbacks to his childhood. 

She said that she wanted him all to herself and she would have him. 

She pounced at him like a feral animal, but Jae-Sun was able to push her away with ease. 

He grabbed her arm and flung her to the floor and ran to the door, yanking it open and running down the stairs.

Little Miss chased after him screaming that Jae-Sun had raped her and that he was possessed by the Devil. 

Jae-Sun just ran out the back door leaving a catastrophic mess in his wake as he ran and ran and ran and ran…. Ran away from the ideal life he held onto for six years… Ran from the Devil who seemed to chase him everywhere he went… He just ran….”

 

 

~3 years later~ 

 

 

“After running once again from the demons that haunted him, Ivan Kenga worked many odd jobs just to feed himself and to keep himself somewhat busy. 

He had hunkered down in Russia, using his inside knowledge to know that his pursuers from North Korea would not dare to enter. 

He was able to find an old abandoned shed in an overgrown field to live in just on the outskirts of Moscow. 

He used his past in China as guide to scrape by, but Russia was much different than his modest village in China; there was barely any wildlife that he could hunt, he didn’t have many materials to make the tools needed to hunt, and the climate was too harsh for him to grow his own vegetables. 

He sighed and noticed he was running out of food, resigning himself to having to go into the nearest town to get his food supply. He grabbed his jacket and swung it over his shoulder along with his carrying bag, and headed out the door and into town…”

 

 

It was a long walk, but Ivan was used to long walks; he either walked or ran most of his life. 

He finally got to the outskirts of Moscow and started to check the stands for food, he didn’t have too much to spend but he decided to splurge anyways. He picked out some fresh fruit, vegetables, meats, cheeses, breads; enough food to fill his bag and then some. 

As Ivan was debating on what kind of pastry to get he heard a loud THUD a few stalls down from him. 

As he looked, he saw a crowd of people gather and someone screaming for a doctor. Ivan hesitated, should he…? Or shouldn’t he…? Even though he wasn’t a true doctor anymore, he just couldn’t let someone in need die.”

 

 

“Ivan grabbed his bag and sprinted to the crowd, pushing himself through. 

An obviously obese man who looked to be in his late 60’s to early 70’s was collapsed on the ground, unmoving. 

Ivan’s racing mind was shut down by his medical logic; he did his usually checks; airways were clear, heart was beating normally, respiration was somewhat labored, but something caught his eyes; the man was sweating profusely and was red all over. 

Insanely curious, Ivan took a small pocketknife and made a small incision in the man’s arm deep enough to cause bleeding.

Instead of the usual gushing of blood, the blood seemed thicker and slower to bleed out than most. 

Ivan’s mind raced through all the symptoms that included thickened blood and only came up with one; the man was suffering from Hyperosmolar Hyperglycemic State caused by diabetes and exacerbated by heatstroke. 

Thankfully, someone had called emergency services so when the paramedics showed up Ivan relayed the information to them. 

They thanked him and carried the man off into the ambulance. Ivan stood up and wiped his brow, the crowd of people thanked him for doing what he could to help the man. 

Ivan returned their thanks and grabbed his bag, walking off away from the people. He learned the hard way that praise brings pain…”

 

 

“From the crowd was a young teenager who watched the whole thing.

As Ivan walked off, the teenager ran after, yelling at him. ‘Hey! Hey you! Doctor man! Come back! Wait up!’

Ivan stopped and turned around, violet eyes meeting ice blue eyes.

The teen looked about 16-17 and had long silver hair tied into a ponytail, similar to how Ivan kept his own jet black hair. 

Ivan asked the teen, ‘What do you want…?’

The teenager asked, no, demanded that Ivan become his own personal physician. 

You see, the teenager introduced himself as Victor Nikiforov and he was already an established figure skater. 

Ivan refused his offer and walked to his home, Victor following behind still pestering him, a huge smile plastered on the teen’s face the entire time. 

When young Victor saw where Ivan lived he was shocked and grabbed Ivan’s arm before he could even step through the door. 

Victor dragged Ivan away from the shed with Ivan, the older man struggling the entire way. 

This Victor was swiftly becoming a pain in Ivan’s ass. 

Victor finally dragged Ivan to a large building and entered with his prisoner. 

They ascended the stairs and Victor lead Ivan into a large apartment that could be mistaken for a mansion. 

Victor turned to Ivan and smiled, ‘From this day forward you will be living here with me as my personal physician. I will not take no for an answer. You will have anything you need at your disposal. Just ask, da?’ 

Ivan just blinked and nodded, this kid being the cause of his current life. Ivan couldn’t be any happier on how it turned out…”

 

 

~Present day~

 

 

Ivan smiled and looked down at Yuri, “And the rest you know… I have known Victor for 11 years and I couldn’t be more grateful for the opportunities he gave me. When I told him my past he said he didn’t care as long as I could do my job to the fullest potential. And I did and continue to do so.”

Yuri just stared at Ivan, bewildered by the whole tale, “So, you don’t have a family either?”

Kenga just blinked and smiled again, “Blood family? No. Spiritual family? Yes. Since Victor is practically my brother, by extension, you and your family will be stuck with me as well. Are you okay with that?”

Yuri smiled widely, taking Ivan’s hands in his own and nodded, “Of course! Victor’s brother is my brother-in-law!”

Ivan just smiled softly at the young boy and hugged him as he failed to fight back tears, “Oh Yuri… Please… Don’t ever change… You are just too innocent and pure. I really am glad Victor found you. For the longest time he didn’t have much family except for me and Yakov. Now, because of you, he has his own family and a big one at that. Thank you…”

Yuri hugged Ivan back, happy to know that the older man trusted him enough to divulge something as painful as his past. He was glad to know a new side to the eccentric doctor and why he was the way he was. Yuri really did care for him; after all, Ivan was doing everything in his power to make sure he delivered a healthy baby… 

Yuri stood up slowly, Ivan helping him and the two men walked out into the party area. 

Victor smiled at Yuri and met up with the two men, “I would like to make an announcement. Ivan Kenga, my dearest friend for many years, will be my best man at our wedding!”

Ivan just blinked and smiled, hugging Victor, “Thank you so much for this honor, Vitya.”

Victor nodded, continuing to smile and turned to Yuri, “Who will your best man be, katsudon?”

Yuri tilted his head and thought long and hard. He got a spark of an idea; he had the perfect person in mind…


	9. Feel Good Inc.

Yuri tapped Victor on the shoulder, motioning for him to come close. As Victor bent his head down to Yuri, the younger man whispered in his ear. 

Victor’s eyes lit up, a wide smile appearing on his face as he grabbed Yuri’s hands, “That is such a wonderful idea! Did you want to call and ask him?”

Yuri shook his head, “No, I want him to come to us. And I have the perfect way to do it…” A sly look, the likes that Victor had never seen, crossed Yuri’s face. 

Victor just smiled, planting a kiss on Yuri’s cheek, “What do you need me to do, katsudon?” 

Yuri shook his head, “I’ll do it. He’s going to be my best man so I should be the one to set it up.” Victor just nodded.

 

 

Yuri finished setting up his phone to take a picture as everyone gathered for a huge group photo. As soon as everyone was positioned to Yuri’s liking, he set the timer and ran back to Victor’s side, holding his hand tightly and raising their hands in the air and making sure the ring on Yuri’s hand vas visible. 

The timer went off and the picture was taken. Yuri walked to his phone and posted the photo to his Instagram account with the caption, “In due time, this will be our family plus one addition in a couple months! <3 @v-nikiforov #Wedding #NewFamily #KatsukiFamily #NikiforovFamily #NewBabyOnTheWay” 

No less than 30 seconds passed when Yuri’s phone started ringing. He answered it without even looking at the caller ID, knowing full well who it was, “Phichit! How are you?! Good to hear from you!” 

Yuri laughed as he held the phone away, a goofy grin plastered on his face as Phichit kept screaming saying he’s on his way to Japan to find out what the was going on and hung up. Yuri put his phone back into his pocket, “Done and done.”

Victor’s phone started blowing up as well. He was getting texts left and right from everyone: Chris, J.J., Guong-Hong, Leo, even Michele, Emil, and Georgi were texting him asking what was going on. 

He responded to each text with the same answer: “I will let you all know in a formal announcement soon enough.” Victor seemed to satisfy them with that answer except for two people who continued to text him: Yakov and Yurio. 

 

 

Yuri just kept smiling as he got ready to leave the hotel with Victor and Ivan. He waved good-bye to his friends and family letting them know that he, Victor, and Ivan would keep all of them updated on his progress throughout his pregnancy. 

As the three men stepped outside the hotel with Victor and Yuri bidding farewell to Ivan and parted ways. 

As Ivan went his own way back to the hospital, Victor and Yuri walked hand in hand back to their apartment. As they entered their apartment both men discarded their coats and shoes, walking into the bedroom to get ready for bed. 

Yuri took off his pants and shirt, discarding them to the hamper as he grabbed a pair of pajama pants from the drawer and pulled them on.

Victor glanced at Yuri’s very pregnant belly out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t help but stare at Yuri, looking him up and down, taking in his beautiful form; Yuri was just standing in front of their mirror standing behind their dresser, rubbing his belly, his face just radiating love. 

Victor raised a hand to his chest, grabbing it over his heart. He could feel his heart just thumping swiftly like a jackhammer, his body starting to feel a little warm as if it was being lit on fire and he was becoming engulfed in flames. He closed his eyes tightening his grip on his chest as if he was trying to calm his beating heart; he could feel it about to burst. He had never felt this way with anybody else before Yuri Katsuki came along. He was setting his heart, body, and soul on fire in ways Victor only dreamed of. 

 

 

After Yuri had won the Grand Prix Final, Victor decided to stay in Japan, convincing himself, and Yuri, that it was only because he wanted to try for a second Grand Prix Final gold medal. But in reality it was just an excuse so that Victor and Yuri could spend more time together. 

Victor had fallen in love with Yuri and wanted to show it to the entire world by marrying him. 

He had pretty much declared it during the China Cup when he kissed Yuri after surprising him by doing a quad flip at the end of his routine and Yuri fully knew how Victor felt about him after the Rostelecom Cup when they met again at the airport. Victor could tell Yuri felt the same way about him, but wouldn’t outright say it… Even in Barcelona when Yuri gave him that promise/engagement ring, Yuri never came out and said he loved Victor. Until Victor pushed him to it… And now…because of Victor’s pushiness, he got Yuri pregnant and they were going to be married soon… In a weird sense, Victor wouldn’t have wanted it any other way…

 

 

Victor opened his eyes and caught Yuri looking at him with a worried expression, “Victor, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Victor just smiled, bending down to his knees and laid his head against Yuri’s belly, kissing it. 

Yuri just blushed a deep pink as he smiled lovingly at Victor, laying his hands on top of the Russian man’s head and ran his fingers through the soft, silver hair.

Victor pressed his forehead against Yuri’s bump and whispered softly, “My little History… How we cannot await your arrival…” Victor blushed deeply as he could feel his son move slightly at his words. Could History really hear him? Babies were amazing and he really couldn’t wait to hold his son. Victor stood up and embraced Yuri. 

Yuri smiled softly, hugging back, “Victor… You’re going to be a wonderful dad…”

Victor kissed the fiancé on the forehead, “So are you, Yuri… We’re going to be the best parents in the world…”

 

 

The two men met each other in a passionate kiss. 

Yuri took Victor by the hand and led him to their bed, gently pushing him down so the older man was sitting on the edge. 

He then slowly lowered himself to the floor, sitting on his knees and laid his hands on top of the waistband of Victor’s pants. 

Victor turned a light pink as he looked down at Yuri, ice blue meeting gentle brown. 

Yuri bit his bottom lip as he tugged hard at Victor’s pants, not breaking eye contact. 

“Yuri… Are you sure you want to do this…?” Victor asked Yuri, his voice shaking a bit as he could feel himself harden just by looking at Yuri’s lustful gaze.

Yuri nodded, “I want to do something for you, Victor. I want to make you feel good just like you make me feel good…” 

Victor took a deep breath and hiked his hips up, helping Yuri take his pants off.

Yuri dropped Victor’s pants onto the floor next to him and licked his lips watching Victor’s cock twitch as beads of pre-cum dripped off. 

Victor bit his lower lip as Yuri flicked his tongue over the head of his cock and wrapped his lips around it, taking the tip of Victor’s throbbing cock into his mouth. 

The sensation of Yuri’s mouth around his cock, sucking softly, sent Victor spinning as the older man moaned loudly. 

Hearing Victor moan like that sent Yuri spiraling. He laid his hands on Victor’s waist and began taking his entire cock into his mouth. Even though it was his first time giving a blowjob, Yuri was quite surprised that he actually enjoyed it. Maybe it was because he was making Victor feel good that he loved. He ran his tongue all over Victor’s cock as he sucked. 

This action elicited a guttural moan from the Russian as he laid his hands on top of Yuri’s head. 

Victor couldn’t take it anymore as Yuri kept sucking him off, continuing to moan loudly. He could feel his body start shaking, “Y…Yuri… I’m... I’m gonna…” As he bent forward, grunting, Victor pushed Yuri’s head into his cock as he could feel himself come.

Yuri was taken by surprise as Victor pushed his head down, making him take in the entire length of his cock. He moaned loudly in surprise as he could feel Victor’s seed fill his mouth. 

He pulled himself away from Victor, licking up every drop off his member as he ran his tongue through the thick liquid inside his mouth. It tasted salty, but with a hint of sweetness. Yuri smiled lustfully as he swallowed the cum. He now knew what Victor’s essence tasted like. He licked his lips, swallowing the last drop of cum and smiled up at Victor, “How was that…?”

Victor could feel his face heat up as he slowly pulled Yuri to his feet and pulled the pregnant man to him, sitting Yuri on his lap and hugging him tightly, “That…was amazing… Thank you, katsudon.”

 

 

Yuri kissed Victor on the forehead and laid his head in the crook of Victor’s neck, nuzzling him softly. 

Victor ran his hand over Yuri’s body, stopping at his belly and began to rub it, “We should start planning our wedding before he’s born.”

Yuri closed his eyes and nodded, “We can do it next week. I want to spend this week getting everything we need for his room.”

Victor chuckled and nodded, closing his eyes as well, “As you wish, my precious Yuri…”

Both men sat on the bed entwined in each other’s embrace when the doorbell rang. Victor and Yuri opened their eyes and looked at each other, both wondering who it was. Yuri stood up, putting some pajamas on, “I’ll go get it. I wonder who it could be at this hour…” 

As Yuri hurried out the room to answer the door, Victor just lay down in the bed and covered himself with the blankets.

 

 

Yuri opened the door and stood there in shock as he stood there, staring at the person who came; it was Phichit Chulanont! Yuri smiled and hugged Phichit, with the Thai man hugging back, “Phichit! You’re here! You got here fast.” 

The dark-skinned young man just smiled and nodded, “I took a red-eye as soon as I could. I need to know what’s going on with you and Victor! Everyone else is dying to know too!” 

Yuri nodded as he let Phichit in and, after taking his coat, lead him to the living room. Both men sat down and posed for a picture together, at Phichit’s request.

Yuri took Phichit’s hands in his own. Phichit looked down and saw Yuri’s ring, “Ah! So you and Victor ARE getting married! This one does look more like an engagement ring than the ones you two had at Barcelona.”

Yuri just blushed and nodded, “Y…. yeah. I want to get him an engagement ring as well, but we’re focusing on another thing right now. Anyways, Phichit, I wanted to ask you something.”

Phichit stared at Yuri, stars in his eyes. He was really happy for his friend. He considered Yuri one of his best friends and knew Yuri felt the same. He nodded at Yuri, “Sure, ask me anything!”

Yuri looked at Phichit and blushed a bit, “W… Would you be my best man at our wedding…?”

Phichit squealed and hugged Yuri, “You know of course I will!!”

Yuri hugged back and smiled, “Thank you!”

Phichit pushed Yuri back by the shoulders and stared at him, “Now tell me… What’s this about a new baby?”

Yuri’s face turned deep red and he looked away, “W…well… Uhhmmm…. I’m…. kinda….” He turned and faced Phichit, lifting his shirt and exposing his bulging belly, “pregnant….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy. Crap. 
> 
> This chapter took forever. On top of writer's block, episode 10 screwed me over (in a good way) but I did have to rewrite a good chunk of the chapter to make it fit with the series as best as I could. My original plan was to make Yurio Yuri's best man (their bonding scene in episode 9 made me awww), but it turned out he's a little prick. So I scrapped that and made Phichit Yuri's best man since they basically said Phichit was the closest person he had besides Victor. And Phichit is fucking adorable. Anyways, sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> ~Enjoy!~


	10. What Dreams May Come

Phichit just stared at Yuri’s belly; it did look bigger than usual, even if Yuri gained weight while eating, it was strange. Usually when Yuri gains weight, it becomes distributed everywhere; his face and belly especially, but this weight was only in his belly. But…how could this happen…? Yuri was a male…wasn’t he…? Last time he knew, men could definitely NOT get pregnant. 

Phichit looked at Yuri, his eyes wide, “Can…can I touch it?” Yuri’s face deepened red and he nodded. Phichit slowly reached out his hand and laid it upon Yuri’s belly. It felt weird. It was definitely not just fat. Like…firm like muscle, but squishier? That was the best way he could describe it. 

 

 

Victor was jolted out of bed by a loud scream. He threw the blankets off him, jumping up and out of bed. He hurriedly put a pair of pants on, not even bothering with a shirt. Hightailing it out of the bedroom, he ran into the living room and saw the two men on the couch; Phichit was huddled against one end of the couch with Yuri clear on the other with his shirt lifted, exposing his belly. Victor sighed as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. 

Yuri looked at Victor standing there and smiled sheepishly, “Oh…hi there Vitya.”

Victor waved slightly at Yuri as he watched Phichit as he continued to stare at Yuri, his eyes wide and his mouth opened, holding his own hand. The Russian shook his head and walked over to the couch, sitting in between them. He wrapped an arm around Yuri, pulling the younger man to him and kissed him on the forehead.

 

 

Phichit looked over the two lovers and smiled wide, “I don’t know how this was possible, but I’m happy for the both of you.” 

Yuri blinked, “You don’t want to know how it happened?”

Phichit shook his head still smiling, “No, not really. I don’t really care how it happened because that’s your business and all that really matters is that you’re both happy. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help. When are you guys planning on getting married?”

Victor looked at Yuri, “We want to get married before the baby is born. Yuri’s about five months along so we have a little less than four months. But the doctor Yuri’s been seeing wants to put him on bed rest soon as a precaution so…in about a month.”

Yuri’s eyes widened as he stared at Victor, “One month?! To plan everything, get everything ready, and married?! Can we even do it in one month’s time?!” He started to feel dizzy as he thought of all the preparation they needed to do; flowers, venue, cake, dinner, what would he wear? Yuri laid his hands on his head as if to stop the room from spinning. 

Victor grabbed Yuri’s hands and held them tightly, “Don’t worry. We’ll get it figured out.”

Phichit nodded, a huge grin plastered on his face and he laid his hands with Yuri and Victor’s, “And I’ll help! I’m good at planning parties! Although this will be my first time planning a wedding… Oh well! Just tell me what you need done and I’ll do it! I’ll be in Japan for a while. I’m staying at the hot springs your parents own, Yuri so I’ll be close by.”

Yuri smiled at his friend as Victor smiled slightly at Phichit’s willingness to help. The more help they had the better because that way they could be married as soon as possible. Yuri leaned in to Phichit and hugged him, “Thank you my friend. Thank you for everything!” 

Phichit just smiled and hugged back, “I am always willing to help you, Yuri. I am so happy that you and Victor are going to have your own family!” Phichit stood up, taking a picture with Yuri and Victor before gathering his things, “I’ll leave you two alone. I apologize for coming so late, but I couldn’t wait!” Phichit gathered his things, hugging the two men once more before leaving the apartment.

 

 

As Yuri closed the door behind Phichit, he leaned against it and breathed heavily. Victor walked over to Yuri and stood in front of him, “You know… All this attention on you being pregnant could incite a media circus. After all…you would be the first biological male to get pregnant without any outside help.” 

Yuri looked up at Victor, brown eyes peeking through blue-rimmed glasses, “You sound like Ivan. And you’re right… That’s kind of why I’ve been keeping a low profile. But sooner or later questions will be asked. Especially if we go somewhere with a young boy and they ask who it is. I don’t want to say he’s our son through adoption because that would undermine his existence. They will be able to handle us getting married, but numerous questions will arise when we have our child…”

Victor could sense worry in Yuri’s voice; he knew Yuri didn’t do too well when pressure was on. Especially regarding something of this size, Victor couldn’t even begin to understand how exactly Yuri was handling it. But, Victor did notice that even though Yuri sounded worried, he was acting calm about it. Too calm. 

He spoke, his voice giving way to certain coldness. “Given your history, are you going to be able to handle this pressure?” 

He looked down at Yuri, ice blue eyes glowing as if they were staring into Yuri’s soul, trying to read his mind.

Yuri continued looking at Victor, meeting the icy gaze and Yuri could feel his expression harden. 

He nodded, “Yes. I have to keep calm regarding this. Not only so I’m not worrying you. Not only to prove to myself can I keep calm in stressful situations like this, but… For him…” 

Yuri put his hands on his belly and softly caressed it. “I need to keep calm so he doesn’t get stressed out. I read somewhere that if the mother becomes too stressed, then the baby becomes stressed and that can cause many problems for both mother and baby. And I’ll be damned if I let anything happen to our precious child.”

Victor’s eyes widened as he stared at Yuri. The younger man kept his eyes locked on Victor, the hard look on Yuri’s face softening looking as if he was about to cry as he spoke. “I want him to be healthy, Victor… I feel like if anything happens to him, it’ll be my fault…” 

 

 

Yuri couldn’t hold back the tears any longer and he started sobbing softly, continuing to talk to Victor. “I don’t want to do anything if it means losing him… I’m so afraid… I want him, but I’m afraid of everything that’s going on… Honestly, I still can’t believe this is happening to me. I have to remind myself everyday that I’m pregnant. I continue looking over the documents Ivan gave me, I look at myself in the mirror about 50 times a day and that’s no exaggeration. Don’t get me wrong, I love you so much Victor and I really am happy that we’re going to get married, and I can’t wait to hold History in my arms…but…I am so scared….” 

Yuri slid down the door, sitting on the floor in a spread eagle style and continued to sob softly. 

Victor sat down next to him and pulled the younger man onto his lap, caressing his hair softly. 

Yuri just laid his head on Victor’s chest and closed his eyes, his sobbing coming to a close. 

The older man kissed his fiancé on the forehead, “Yuri… I’m always going to be here for you and History. And so will many others. You will never be alone through this process. Just know this. We are going to be here to make sure everything is okay. Remember what I said before? If anything happens to you, I won’t be able to function anymore. Now the stakes are higher; if anything happens to you and him I would just cease to exist… That’s why I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you both come out of this unscathed.”

Yuri just nodded as he snuggled into Victor’s chest, “Vitya… I’m tired…”

Victor smiled as he positioned Yuri in his arms and stood up, holding his pregnant lover, “Let’s go to bed my love…”

Yuri nodded again as he wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and hung on as the Russian man carried him to the bedroom. 

Yuri’s mind just went blank as he felt Victor laying him down in the bed. He felt his entire body go numb with exhaustion as he started to enter sleep and began to dream…

 

 

As Yuri awoke, he was taken aback by the scenery around him; it was a wasteland. They clouds hung low in the sky and were colored a gloomy grey. Yuri started walking as he took in his surroundings, wondering where on Earth he was. This was not Hasetsu. Not even close. It was completely devoid of plant life and the Earth looked completely dead. It was as if a volcano completely wiped everything out and covered it in ash. 

As Yuri continued to walk in absolute silence until he heard a noise; it sounded like a baby crying! 

Yuri took off running trying to follow the baby’s cry, but to his confusion, it sounded as if it was coming from different directions. As he continued running, he started screaming at the top of his lungs, “HISTORY!!! HISTORY, WHERE ARE YOU?!!?!!” The words came out completely distorted, but he was sure that’s what he was saying.

Yuri had no idea why he started screaming that name… It just bubbled up from his throat and escaped his lips with no sign of letting up. He stopped running as he came to a bridge that spanned across a huge raging river. The fog was dense here and he couldn’t see the other side, but he spotted something laying on the bridge, crying. It was the baby!! “Don’t worry History, daddy’s here! Just hold on!” 

Once again, words were escaping Yuri’s lips that continued to become distorted. He stepped on the bridge, but pulled away as a plank fell away. The baby’s crying continued, spurring the younger man on as he started to slowly make his way across the bridge, holding on to the ropes holding it aloft. 

Yuri smiled and sighed with relief as he made his way to the baby, kneeling to pick up the bundle lying on the bridge. But just as he brushed his fingers against it, the planks on the bridge holding the bundle broke away, causing the baby to fall into the violent waters below. 

Yuri just stared at the broken hole where the crying infant laid just moments ago. He collapsed in the middle of the bridge sobbing hysterically. He started pounding the bridge as he screamed, “WHY WON’T YOU BREAK!! I NEED TO BE WITH HIM!! GIVE HIM BACK!! DAMN YOU!!” His words coming out crystal clear now as he continued screaming and crying, huddling into a ball on the bridge. 

 

 

“Yuri!! Yuri where are you?” 

 

 

Yuri could hear someone calling his name. The voice sounded very familiar, but he couldn’t place it… 

He slowly stood up as the world turned a bright white. He shielded his eyes as it blinded him momentarily. 

As Yuri began to regain his vision, he found himself in a field of flowers that spanned every color of the rainbow and beyond. He looked around; the sky was painted a beautiful myriad of colors with the sun hanging low. He had trouble discerning if it was a sunrise or sunset.

 

 

“Yuri!! Where are you, love?!”

 

 

Yuri started walking, looking for the voice calling to him. He was still devastated by the death of the baby on the bridge. His mind was racing until he encountered a tall figure in the field of flowers. Yuri just stood there as the figure ran up to him. The man’s silver hair seemed to shine in the remaining sunlight. 

 

 

“Yuri!! There you are!!” The man embraced Yuri tightly. He slowly hugged the taller figure back, enjoying the familiar warmth of this man. 

 

 

“Victor…” Yuri whispered as he looked up at the other man; brown, exhausted, pained eyes looking into icy, lively, blue eyes. 

 

 

Victor bent his head down and kissed Yuri on the lips, with the younger man kissing back passionately. 

Their kiss was broken by a tugging on Yuri’s pant leg. As he looked down he was shocked; a toddler, about two to three-years-old, with light brown hair was tugging at him. 

Victor bent down and picked the child up, the child reaching for Yuri. 

Yuri, still staring at the child, took him in his own arms and held him close. He just smiled and whispers to the young boy, “History…” 

Victor moved closer to Yuri, hugging both his fiancé and the child. He laid his head on top of Yuri’s as he spoke, “Yuri… You’re not alone anymore… We’re a team, always have been. We’re in this together. I’ll always be here by your side to help you… As will they…”

 

 

Victor turned and pointed to everyone behind him; Yuri’s parents and sister, the Nishigoris, Phichit, Leo, Guang-Hong, Chris, J.J., Minami, Michele, Sala, Seung-gil, Emil, Georgi, Otabek, and even Yurio and Yakov were there along with Ivan and Makkachin. 

Yuri started to cry and nodded at Victor, kissing the older man again as the entire world exploded into a myriad of colors, sending Yuri flying through the void. 

Yuri curls into a ball and closes his eyes as he hurdles through space, colors flying all around him…

 

 

Yuri woke up with a start; he can’t see anything at first until stray beams of light enter his window giving him the light he needs to see that he’s back in his own bedroom. His body feels heavy as he looks at what’s holding him down; it’s Victor sleeping soundly next to him, his arms entwined around Yuri. 

Yuri reaches up, laying his hand on Victor’s cheek. The older man shifts in his sleep, leaning into the touch as Yuri softly caresses his cheek. “Victor…thank you so much for being with me… For staying by my side no matter what… And for giving me such a precious gift… I will always and forever love you. Please….remember that…” 

And with that, Yuri buried himself under his blankets and snuggled as close to Victor as he could possibly get. Yuri wasn’t alone in his predicament. He forgot that his pregnancy not only affected him, but his family and friends as well. He even forgot how it would affect Victor… 

Yes, Yuri was the one pregnant with the child, but Victor would also be a huge presence in their child’s life. Yuri had forgotten that, but now…he felt like, thanks to Victor, he conquered his fears regarding his whole pregnancy. Yuri was truly happy and felt himself becoming at peace with his – their situation… Yuri drifted off to sleep still clinging to Victor, “Thank you…Vitya…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm petrified for episode 11. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter. <3~!


	11. The Hero and The Fairy

“Какого черта!” The voice echoed throughout the room as a phone hurtled through the air, unwittingly aimed at an older man sitting in a chair across the way. 

Without looking up from his book, the man raised his hand, catching the wayward phone. He looked up with deep black eyes at the young blond stomping around the room, cursing in Russian. He just shook his head, standing up, closing his book, setting it on the table next to him and walked over to the smaller man, “Oy. Yuri. Can you be a little more careful next time? And why are you so mad anyways?” 

The young man stopped his tantrum and looked at the older man with glowing green eyes, taking his phone back from the other, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to throw it at you, Otabek. It’s just…” 

He looked back to his phone at Yuri Katsuki’s Instagram post with Victor Nikiforov and the hashtags that ensued. He gripped his phone tightly as he groaned through gritted teeth, “Those stupid idiots! I couldn’t give less than two shits if they get married, but what the hell is this about a new baby?!?!?! I’ve been trying to get a hold of Victor for the past two days, but the fucker is ignoring me!!”

Otabek just laid a hand on top of the younger man’s head, “Yura, instead of throwing a tantrum why don’t you go confront him? I’ll come with you.” He smiled at Yuri and kissed him on the forehead, “It can be a vacation of sorts for us.”

Yuri just turned a bright pink as he looked down, his blond hair hiding his face away from Otabek. He nodded slowly, “Fine… We can go…” His head shot up as blond hair flew everywhere, “AND THEN I CAN FINALLY GET SOME DAMN ANSWERS!!” 

 

 

The door to Yu-topia came crashing down as Mari just looked up at the noise with Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin standing in the doorway. Mari couldn’t help but smile, “Welcome back, Yurio! And you brought Otabek! What brings-“ 

“WHERE IS VICTOR AND THE PIG?!” Yurio screamed as he stomped around as if looking for something. 

Otabek stood off to the side; shaking his head as he fixed the door Yurio kicked in. “Sorry for intruding,” he muttered.

Mari had to think for a moment, “Pig…? Oh. You must mean my brother. He and Victor moved into an apartment together. It’s not too far from here. I can give you the address if you want.”

Yurio nodded, standing in front of Mari digging his foot into the carpet as she jotted down the address for the young teen. 

Otabek put the finishing touches on fixing the door as Mari spoke, “Here you two go. Did you want to put your bags in a room? We’ve been slowly filling the rooms since Yuri and Victor made their announcement so you two will have to share one if you want a room.” 

Otabek looked at Yurio and smiled, nodding. “Yes. Please. We’ll take a room, sharing will be no problem.” 

Yurio just buried his face in his hands as he turned a deep crimson and nodded himself. 

Mari nodded and led both men to their room. 

Otabek thanked Mari as she left the two foreigners together in the room. She then walked down the stairs and outside Yu-topia, lighting a cigarette. She smirked as she took a drag and exhaled a stream of smoke, “They’re gonna fuck.”

 

 

Yurio sat on the bed staring at the paper Mari gave him with an address doodled on it. “So, they moved in together, huh? Bout damn time.” 

The Kazakh just stayed silent as he unpacked their belongings. 

Yurio looked up, watching Otabek with intense green eyes; he and Otabek had started dating after the Grand Prix Final, not really telling anyone except, and he hated admitting this, confiding in Yuri. He needed advice and didn’t know who to ask when Otabek cornered him and asked him out. He, of course, freaked out but asked for some time to think it over. Thankfully, Otabek agreed to give him as much time as he needed. 

He was able to get to Yuri and away from Victor, because he’d be damned if that old man found out about his love life. It took a while to get his words out, but Yuri was patient and seemed genuinely happy for him. 

“The best advice I can give you is to follow your heart. If it seems like the right thing to do, go for it. I wish you all the luck in the world, Yurio.” And Yuri hugged him. 

First Victor and now the pig. What was up with everyone hugging him lately? Anyways, with those words in his head and hesitation in his heart, he agreed to going out with Otabek. 

Obviously Otabek was over the moon with the decision and it’s been a good six months. The best six months Yurio ever had…

 

 

Otabek finished unpacking and joined Yurio on the bed, sitting next to the blond, pulling him close. “You want to head over there now? Or wait until tomorrow? It’s pretty late, but I know you and you have the patience of a rabid tiger.” 

Yurio lightly punched Otabek in the arm as both men grinned, “We can wait until tomorrow. I’m pretty tired.” A low groaning sound filled the room. 

Otabek and Yurio just stared at each other when Otabek just smiled slyly, “And hungry?” 

Yurio turned pink and nodded. “Well, let’s change and we can grab some food from downstairs.” 

Yurio nodded again as a wide smile appeared across his face, “You need to try the katsudon here! They’re fucking amazing!” 

 

 

Otabek nodded as both men got their pajamas on and headed downstairs, with Yurio taking two steps at a time. 

The older man shook his head hearing Yurio scream for some katsudon. He stood in the doorway, watching the young Russian as a smile crawled across his lips and he leaned against the frame. As much as he loved Yurio, he wanted to do some… adult… things with the young boy, but he promised himself that he would wait until Yurio turned 18 in two short years. He straightened himself up and sat across from Yurio, who was already on his second katsudon. 

Otabek, still smiling, dug into his own katsudon. 

 

 

Otabek and Yurio made their way back upstairs to their room after eating their fill of katsudon, which Yurio was right. They were amazing! 

Yurio plopped down in the bed and hugged the blankets to himself as Otabek laid down next to him. He looked up at the older man through strands of blond hair, his face turning pink and burying his face in the blankets. 

Otabek chuckled as he bent down, placing a soft kiss on top of Yurio’s head. 

Yurio smiled softly into the blankets as he scooted himself into Otabek’s arms and both men snuggled together, falling asleep together. Bellies full of food and hearts full of love for each other…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so friggin long to get this chapter up and it's so short. ;~; Forgive me. 
> 
> With the end of Yuri!!! On Ice killing me for the billionth time, I had trouble with massive writer's block and the holiday screwed me over with family drama. 
> 
> Anyways, I wanted Otabek and Yurio to have a little chapter all to themselves before the big confrontation which I now have exactly planned out. So, in this universe Yuri (obviously) won gold, Yurio came in extremely close with Silver, and Otabek took the bronze (I really wanted Otabek to take bronze in the anime besides J.J. I don't hate J.J. but I felt he needed to be knocked down a few pegs.)
> 
> Какого черта!? = What the hell!?


	12. Kitty Has Claws

The sun came in through the window as it fell across Yurio’s face, seemingly making his blond hair glow a brighter gold. Otabek was already awake and sitting up in bed just staring at the teen laying next to him. The older man smiled to himself amused with the image of Yurio next to him, curled up like a sleeping cat. Otabek reached down and brushed strands of gold away from his boyfriend’s face, marveling at the beauty. He felt accomplished because the Russian Fairy belonged to him, the Hero of Kazakhstan. Otabek grabbed his phone and looked at the time, it was almost noon. He laid a hand on Yurio’s shoulder and lightly shook him, “Oy, Yuri. Wake up.”

Yurio responded with a grunt and covered himself in the blankets, curling into himself more. 

Otabek laughed as he stood up, slowly removing the blankets from Yurio’s sleeping form. Yurio opened his eyes, getting used to the light in the room. Otabek just smiled down at his grumpy little cat, “Morning sunshine.”

Yurio met Otabek’s smile with a sneer of his own, “Fuck off sunshine.” He slowly sat up in the bed and ran his hands through his hair, untangling it. Otabek chuckled softly as he flung his arms around Yurio and pulled him close into a tight hug. Yurio couldn’t help but smile back as he laid his head on Otabek’s chest, “We should get ready. Since I can’t reach Victor, I’ll try the pig.” Yurio reached over to his side, grabbing his phone and texted a short message to Yuri before tossing his phone back on the bed.

Otabek grabbed Yurio by the hands, hoisting him up and they both got dressed before heading out of Yu-topia into the cold January day. Yurio pulled out the address Mari gave him and stared at it as he pulled his phone out to use the GPS when his text went off. He stared at the message chain, “You and Victor better stay put. I’m coming.” he had sent not an hour before and now the pig texted back in his usual chipper manner, “Oh! It’ll be good to see you again, Yurio! Did you need our address or did my sister give it to you already?” Yurio groaned as he ignored the text and put the address into his GPS, waiting for the directions. As soon as his phone pinged with the directions, he and Otabek started walking towards the apartment.

 

Yuri and Victor had just sat down on the couch in the living room when a loud, unrelenting knocking sounded at the door. The two men looked at each other as Victor got up, walking to the door and he stopped to listen to the conversation taking place just on the other side: “They both better be here.” “Well, I’m pretty sure they are since Katsuki’s sister would know where they lived and they pretty much know we’re coming since you texted him.” “But what if they’re not, Beka? What if she was wrong?” “Why should it matter?”

Victor reached for the knob and turned it slowly, opening the door. He blinked as he saw Yurio and Otabek standing outside in the hallway. Victor cocked an eyebrow as he stared at the two men; Yurio’s face was heating up in a mix of rage and embarrassment and Otabek just waved at Victor, keeping his poker face. Victor smiled as he stepped aside, “Come in gentlemen. Yuri’s on the couch.” Yurio and Otabek stepped into the apartment, taking off their shoes and Yurio high tailed it to the couch, jumping onto the couch and landing next to Yuri. 

Yuri huddled up against the corner of the couch and smiled at Yurio, “G-good to see that you and Otabek could make it, Yurio.” 

Yurio glared at the older Japanese man next to him, “Cut the shit, pig. Tell me now what is this about a new baby? I already knew you and the old man over there were going to get married, but you’re adopting a child already?”

Yuri glanced over at Victor who was standing next to Otabek. Both men looked at each other, ice blue meeting pitch black, and Victor led Otabek to the couch. The hero sat down next to his fairy and Victor sat on the couch arm next to Yuri, wrapping his arm around the younger man. Yuri turned a bit to face Yurio and Otabek better as he spoke, “Well, yes. Yurio’s right. We are getting married and we’ll be having a baby in a few months, but…we’re not adopting…”

“EH?!?!?! Then how?!” Yurio glared at the two men in front of him. “If you’re not adopting, then how exactly are you having a baby?!” Yurio blinked as he smiled, “Oh! I got it! You two are using a surrogate to carry it, right?!” 

Yuri cocked his head to the side and shrugged, speaking in a nonchalant tone, “W-well… The baby is being carried, but…not by a surrogate…” Yuri lifted his shirt up and rubbed his very pregnant belly, “I’m pregnant with Victor’s child. The baby, our son, is biologically both of ours…. No surrogate. No adoption. Just me carrying mine and Victor’s child.”

Yurio just stared unblinking at the two men, his face going pale. The young blond just collapsed back into Otabek’s arms, the older man catching him. “A-are you fucking serious…? How in the fucking hell can a man get pregnant?!”

Victor spoke up this time, laying a hand on top of Yuri’s belly, “Katsudon here has an extremely rare condition that gives him the ability to have a child as a biological male.” The Russian smiled down at his young lover, “And I wouldn’t have it any other way…”

Yuri smiled back at Victor, placing a light kiss on the older man’s lips. “It has been difficult, but we’re working through it. We’re going shopping for the baby soon before I’m put on bed rest. And we’ll be getting married next month. You two are invited, of course, but we’ll still give you official invites. You’ll come, won’t you?”

Otabek, still holding Yurio in his arms, nodded. “Of course we will. Congrats on the wedding and the new baby. You said a son, right? What name did you pick out?”

Yuri smiled widely, “We’re naming him History. Because his birth is going to be a historic and momentous occasion.” 

Yurio sat up swiftly and grabbed Otabek’s legs, “You bet your ass we’ll be there!” He then went quiet and his face turned an extremely deep red as he stood up. He reached over and grabbed Yuri’s hands, pulling the pregnant man up, “Come! I need to talk to you!” 

Yuri blinked, fixing his glasses as he was yanked up, “O-okay! Be right back Victor!”

 

Yurio dragged Yuri into the pig’s bedroom and slammed the door. He leaned against the door and glared at Yuri with intense green eyes, “So…are you really…pregnant…?”

Yuri nodded as he grabbed Yurio’s hand and placed it onto his belly. Yurio winced and gasped as he felt the movement of the baby. “What. The. Fuck…”

Yuri smiled as he let go of Yurio’s hand, “There. Happy? You must be if you’re with Otabek.” Yuri threw his arms around Yurio and hugged the young teen, “I’m so happy for you, Yurio!! You finally found someone!!”

Yurio growled as Yuri hugged him, but the teen hugged back reluctantly, “I should be saying that to you, you stupid pig!!” Yurio quieted down to a soft voice, his face going red again. “I… I really am happy for you, pig. I’m happy you and that old man are finally settling down and… I don’t even know how the fuck it’s possible, but… I’m happy for you having his baby…”

Yuri looked down at Yurio, his brown eyes sparkling as he looked at Yurio. Yuri knew Yurio cared for him, but the teen always showed it in the most unnerving and violent ways. It looked to him as if being with Otabek softened Yurio a bit. Yuri was truly happy Yurio found someone like Otabek. He could see them flirting during the Grand Prix Final so when Yurio asked him for advice on dating, we had a feeling Otabek asked him out and he didn’t know how to deal. Yuri just smiled as he continued hugging Yurio close with the teen holding on to him as if one would hug their mother. Yuri chuckled at this thought; he and Victor kind of saw themselves as Yurio’s parents always cheering him on and watching out for him. 

Yurio heard Yuri chuckling and looked up with cat-like green eyes, scowling. “What exactly are you laughing at now?” 

Yuri shook his head, smiling. “Nothing. Just…thank you for supporting us through this, Yurio. It means more than you’ll ever know.” 

Yurio nodded and the two men released from their embrace. Yurio grinned at Yuri, “When the baby is born, I better be the first one to hold him! After you and the old man, of course.”

Yuri smiled wide and nodded, “Yes!” 

 

Otabek and Victor were sitting next to each other on the couch chatting as Yuri and Yurio came strolling out of the bedroom. The Russian and the Kazakh scooted over to make room for their significant others. Yurio helped Yuri sit down next to Victor as he himself sat next to Otabek. Yurio informed them that he and Otabek would be staying at the hot spring inn until they deemed fit to go back. 

Yuri and Victor seemed pleased as Yuri spoke, “Phichit Chulanont is staying there as well. He’s going to be my best man at our wedding.”

Yurio, with Otabek sitting behind him and playing with his blond hair, nodded as he turned to Victor, “And who’s your best man going to be?” 

Victor narrowed his eyes as he grinned slyly, “Oh, it’s going to be Ivan Kenga.”

Yurio’s eyes widened as his mouth dropped open, “WHAT?! HIM?! WHY HIM?!”

Victor blinked at Yurio, “Because I have known him way longer than any of you. He is my best friend and confidant. Well…second to Yuri.” Victor smiled and gave Yuri a little squeeze.

Yuri laughed, squeezing Victor back. He then turned to Yurio, his face serious. “Do you not like Ivan, Yurio?”

Yurio looked away and ran his hands through his hair, playing with a few strands, “It’s not that I don’t like the guy. He’s okay. He’s just a little…. too eccentric for my tastes. He’s a little too obsessed with all that medical junk. Likes taking on weird cases and impossible operations. I hear he will do anything to save a patient, and I mean ANYTHING. I also hear that if the hospital he’s working at won’t allow him to do an operation or take a case, he does it himself in his home.”

Yuri blinked as he stared at Yurio, “Ivan is my doctor. He’s taking care of me while I’m pregnant.”

Yurio sighed and stood up with Otabek following, “Doesn’t surprise me. Your situation is odd, if not almost impossible to be recreated. You interest him. Well, we’re gonna get going. It’s getting late and we were here way longer than we planned.”

Yuri and Victor stood up from the couch and walked to the door as Yurio and Otabek put their shoes and coats on. As Otabek opened the door and Yurio stepped into the hallway he stopped, Otabek stepping out and stood by Yurio’s side. Yurio glanced back at the two men in the apartment and he pointed at Yuri, “Pig! You better deliver a healthy baby! If you need anything just let me and Beka know, right?!” 

Yuri blinked as a large grin appeared across his face and he nodded, turning a light shade of pink. “Yeah! I will Yurio!” He laid his hands on top of his belly and looked at Victor as the Russian man laid his hands on top of Yuri’s, “Don’t worry, Yurio… Yuri and I will keep you and Otabek in the loop about History.” Yuri nodded and waved at the teen and young man as the left. 

 

Yuri closed the door as Yurio and Otabek left and turned back to Victor. Victor just looked down at Yuri and smiled, hugging his lover tightly careful not to squish his belly. Yuri laughed and hugged his husband-to-be back just as tight. Victor grinned as he bent down, sweeping Yuri off his feet and carried his young lover to their bedroom. Yuri smiled lovingly at Victor, wrapping his arms around the Russian man and nuzzled into his neck. Victor smiled as he laid Yuri down on the bed and climbing on top of him, positioning himself between Yuri’s legs. Yuri stared down at Victor, smiling softly as he reached for the silver haired man. Victor pushed Yuri’s shirt up, exposing his belly. Victor grabbed Yuri’s hands, holding them tightly as he nuzzled Yuri’s belly, kissing it softly. Yuri continued to smile as Victor got up and lay down next to him. The two men embraced lovingly as they exchanged heated kisses as they fell asleep in each other’s embrace…

 

Yurio and Otabek returned to Yu-topia heading straight up to their room. The men threw off their coats, shoes, and clothes as they changed into their pajamas. Yurio dived under the blankets, curling up as Otabek slid next to the blond. The teen then moved so that he was curling up next to the older man. Otabek wrapped his arms around the Russian teen as Yurio laid his head against the hero’s chest. The two men snuggled close to each other as they drifted off to sleep, the day’s events being left behind as they began to dream…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Life has been hectic. Hoping to get back on my schedule of one chapter a week soon. Thanks for all the support! <3


	13. Lost Time Is Never Found Again

Victor was the first to wake up between him and Yuri. Peeking out the window he saw that the sun had yet to fully rise, but the sky was already lighting up as the sun began to wake. He slowly crawled out of bed as Yuri continued to sleep peacefully, hugging his blankets. The silver haired man bent down, giving his sleeping lover a kiss on the head before he quietly walked out of the bedroom, softly closing the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen preparing for his morning coffee. 

As he finished pouring the water and measuring the right amount of coffee grounds he pressed a button on the coffee machine and it sprang to life, bubbling as it heated the water inside. 

Victor walked to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of sweatpants off the rack and slipping them on over his boxers. He made his way back to the kitchen, grabbing a coffee cup from the cupboard and poured himself a cup, mixing in some sugar and cream. 

Hugging the hot cup between his hands Victor made his way to the living room, opening up the sliding glass door to the patio. He sat down in one of the chairs they had sitting out and sipped his coffee, the cold winter wind licking at his skin. 

Victor didn’t mind the cold. Actually, he found it extremely refreshing as if it was waking him up more than a million cups of coffee could do for him. Although Hasetsu wasn’t as cold as Russia, it was still pretty chilly. Victor adored the feeling of cold wind on his skin and hot coffee in his stomach, warming his entire body up. 

 

 

Victor looked to the sky; it was a nice clear day with the sun beginning to rise over the ocean. He had grown fond of Hasetsu, hence why he decided to move here. But…it wasn’t just the ocean Victor had grown fond of… Victor closed his eyes, a smile growing across his face as he remembered the first time he met Yuri at the Grand Prix Finals in Sochi. He softly chuckled to himself as he recalled the dance-off Yuri unofficially “won,” keeping his promise to the young man that he would become his coach. Little did Victor know how that young man would change his life in such a dramatic way… 

 

 

He opened his eyes, scanning the horizon as he sipped the last of his coffee and set the cup down on the table sitting between the two chairs. He smiled as he played with the gold ring Yuri gave him in Barcelona as a myriad of thoughts danced through his head; he should take Yuri shopping and plan for the baby shower and their upcoming wedding.

 

 

“Victor…? What are you doing out here…?” Yuri had opened the door and was leaning against the frame, looking sleepily at Victor and rubbing his eyes.

Victor turned around and saw Yuri standing there in the doorway in a dark blue sweatshirt that was baggy on him and matching sweatpants. Even though the clothes were baggy on Yuri’s frame, Victor could see his lover’s swollen belly stretching the fabric a bit. Victor smiled as he recalled the events that lead his life to where it’s at now…

 

 

Victor stood up walking to Yuri and embraced him, “Good morning my love. Are you ready to start the day?”

Yuri laid his head on Victor’s chest and looked up at the Russian man sleepily, nodding, “What do you have planned for the day, Vitya?”

Victor smiled lovingly at Yuri, “Well, after breakfast I figured we could go shopping for our little bundle of joy and afterwards we could start going over plans for our wedding. How does that sound my dear?”

Yuri peered up at Victor, his brown eyes focusing on loving blue eyes. He couldn’t see all that well without his glasses but he could see Victor clear as day. Even if he was completely blind, Yuri was 100% positive he could pick Victor out of a million people. That’s how strong the bond Yuri felt he had with Victor was. 

Yuri just smiled at his future husband, his cheeks turning a light pink, and nodded, “That sounds wonderful. I’d like to take a bath before we go, so while you cook breakfast I’ll draw a bath, okay?”

Victor nodded as he led Yuri inside with him following behind and closing the door behind them. “That sounds perfect, katsudon. What would you like for breakfast?”

 

Yuri patted his belly as he thought, “How about…scrambled eggs. Rice. Toast. Maybe some sausage and pancakes?” 

Victor chuckled as he planted a chaste kiss on his lover’s cheek, “I forget sometimes that you’re eating for two now.” Victor nodded as he walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast as Yuri stood in the living room, watching him. After a couple seconds, Yuri made his way to the bathroom.

 

 

As Yuri turned on the bath allowing the warm water to fill the tub, he undressed, hanging his sweatshirt and sweatpants on the rack. He grabbed a towel from the closet and caught himself in the mirror, staring at his reflection. He laid his hands on his belly and rubbed softly, “That’s right… I’m eating for two now… Almost six months along and both Victor and I need to be reminded that this isn’t a dream… It’s still so surreal...” 

Yuri looked down at his belly as he felt movement inside, “I’m sorry History… I didn’t mean to sound so, well, mean.” 

Yuri smiled and laughed as it seemed to him that History was responding to his words. “You are an enormous miracle to both your father and I. We can’t wait to hold you in our arms. Even Yurio is excited to welcome you into the world and he’s usually not excited for anything unless it involves beating someone. Consider yourself lucky.”

With History feeling like he was doing cartwheels inside him, Yuri made his way back to the bath, turning the water off. He carefully stepped inside the warm water and sat down, relaxing…

 

 

As Victor finished making breakfast and was placing the plates on the table he was startled by a crash and then a scream coming from the bathroom. He pushed a chair out of his way, slamming it into the counter as he ran past and ran into the bathroom. 

“YURI!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!” Victor screamed as he entered to Yuri lying on the floor, his legs tangled in a towel. “YURI!!” Victor ran to Yuri, kneeling next to him, “Yuri, are you okay?! What happened?!”

Yuri rubbed his butt as he looked at Victor, “Sorry Victor… When I was getting out, History kicked particularly hard it surprised me, causing me to slip. I hit my butt and back, but I made sure nothing happened to him.” Yuri smiled up at Victor as he rubbed his belly, “Little scamp isn’t even born yet and he’s already causing trouble.” Yuri just laughed as Victor stared at him, a serious look etched into the Russian man’s features. “V… Victor… Are you okay…?”

Victor’s icy blue eyes were focused on Yuri. Unblinking. Tears started forming in the man’s eyes, “Yuri… I was so worried something happened to you… To both of you…” 

Victor leaned forward, placing a leg between Yuri’s own and hugged him tightly, the young Japanese man hugging back. 

“Uhhh… Yuri…? You said you didn’t hit your stomach…right…?” Victor asked, his voice shaky as he looked down.

Yuri looked at Victor, “Yes. I made sure to stop myself from falling on my stomach, why?” He began to follow Victor’s gaze to the floor. His eyes widened with horror at the sight of blood on the floor, a small puddle forming under himself.

 

 

Victor ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, grabbing his phone and dialed Ivan as he ran back to Yuri’s side. 

After the third ring Ivan answered, Victor spoke swiftly, “Ivan!! You need to come over quick!! Yuri fell and there’s blood everywhere!! Yuri himself is fine, but something might have happened to History!!” 

“Got it, Victor. Tell Yuri not to move.” And with that Ivan hung up.

Victor threw his phone down as he grabbed towels and placed them under Yuri, “Ivan said not to move. He should be here soon.”

Yuri nodded, his eyes still wide as he began to cry, tightly hugging his belly. 

Victor sat next to Yuri and hugged him close as they awaited Ivan’s arrival; it was at a time like this he was glad that they gave Ivan a key to their apartment just in case something happened when they weren’t at home.

 

 

“Victor!! Yuri!! Where are you!?!” A voice echoed through the apartment as the sound of the door slammed shut.

“Ivan! We’re in the bathroom!!” Victor yelled back as he continued to hold onto a sobbing Yuri.

Ivan came running into the bathroom and sat down in front of Yuri and Victor, setting a mini suitcase next to him. He swiftly opened the case, pulling out a laptop-looking device and a rod. Opening the device, he booted it up. As he waited for the machine to start, Ivan plugged the rod’s cord into the side of the machine and squeezed a clear gel on the rod’s end. “Yuri…please move your arms…”

Yuri sobbed and shook his head.

Victor grabbed both of Yuri’s arms, holding them above his head. 

Yuri started flailing as he screamed between sobs. 

Ivan looked at Yuri with gentle, violet eyes as he whispered to the young man in a soothing voice, “Yuri…remember what I told you…? I would do anything to keep you and History safe…?”

Yuri blinked as he nodded his sobbing slowing down and he stopped flailing. Ivan’s voice seemed to have a calming effect over him.

Ivan smiled softly at Yuri, “I meant it… I will keep the both of you healthy…” 

As Victor let go of Yuri’s arms and hugged his young lover, Yuri laid his head on Victor’s chest.

After logging into the device Ivan placed the rod’s end onto Yuri’s belly, moving it around. The Chinese man stared intently at the screen as he found what he was looking for. He turned the screen so the two men could see. “Yuri… Victor… History is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... 
> 
> This is another example of a chapter going off the rails of what it was supposed to be.
> 
> I really fought with myself regarding this chapter, but in the end...angst won over.
> 
> Don't hate me.


	14. Crisis Averted

After logging into the device Ivan placed the rod’s end onto Yuri’s belly, moving it around. The Chinese man stared intently at the screen as he found what he was looking for. He turned the screen so the two men could see. “Yuri… Victor… History is fine. He’s moving and his heart rate seems a tad elevated, but nothing to worry about.”

Yuri and Victor both sighed with relief as they hugged each other tightly. Victor, holding onto Yuri, looked at Ivan with a concerned look, “But…what’s with the blood?”

Ivan put his glasses back on, “While unusual in the second trimester, it looks like Yuri suffered a minor subchorionic hematoma. It could have been caused by the abnormal circumstances regarding Yuri’s impregnation and when he took a tumble, it burst. No worries. It was just a minor blood clot. Looking at the ultrasound it looks like it’s extremely minor so in a week or two it should resolve itself, but Yuri really needs to take it easy.”

Yuri nodded as he slowly stood up with Victor’s help and hugged Ivan, “Thank you so much for being here for us… If it wasn’t for you I would feel so lost about this pregnancy thing. So thank you so much, Ivan.” The younger man looked up at Ivan as his brown eyes met deep violet. 

Ivan could swear that Yuri’s eyes sparkled with a deep love for him. It was a different love than what Yuri obviously had for Victor. More like a love for a close friend… A friend other than Victor…? Ivan couldn’t believe it…

 

 

Ivan smiled at Yuri and hugged the young boy tightly, “I’m always here for you three, remember that. Anything you need, I’m but one phone call away. You two get on with your day and Yuri; I will see you next week for your appointment.” 

Yuri nodded as he held onto Victor tightly. The Russian man held his hand out to Ivan, the two men shaking hands and hugged each other; “Ivan…thank you so much for everything you do. You mean so much to me and Yuri.”

Ivan smiled at Victor, “You know I’m crazy for taking on a pregnant man. You’re lucky I like Yuri otherwise he would be splayed out and eviscerated on my examination table.” He cackled maliciously as he bent down and put his equipment away into the mini suitcase. 

Victor shook his head as both he and Yuri waved Ivan out of the apartment.

 

 

Victor led Yuri to the bathroom sink as the silver haired man began washing the blood off Yuri’s butt and legs. 

Yuri closed his eyes as he felt the water washing over his skin, “Victor… Am I still bleeding…?” He asked, his voice a bit shaky.

Victor smiled as he rubbed his young lover’s back, continuing to wash the blood off Yuri’s supple skin, “No, love. You’re not, but we’ll keep an eye on it. Are you still up for shopping?”

Yuri nodded as Victor stopped washing him off and began drying him with a clean towel. “Yes… I still want to go shopping for History.” He looked down at his belly and began rubbing it softly, “Thank goodness you’re alright… You had us both worried!”

Victor moved to Yuri’s front as he knelt down and kissed Yuri’s belly. “My precious History… You gave us quite a scare. Especially your Yuri-mama and of course me, your Victor-papa.” He chuckled as he nuzzled Yuri’s belly, feeling the child inside move in response. 

 

 

Victor laughed as he stood up, taking Yuri’s hand in his own and led him into the bedroom where both men got dressed; Yuri slipping comfortably into a pair of elastic band jeans and a black t-shirt. 

Victor just slipped into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. 

They both put their shoes and jackets on, with Victor opening the door to the hallway. Yuri strode through the door and, after Victor locked up their apartment, both men walking outdoors. 

Yuri stopped and looked to the sky, the sun warming him up, his ebony hair waving softly in the gentle breeze. 

Victor stopped at his fiance's side, catching him looking to the sky and slipped his hand into the younger man’s. 

The younger man looked at the older Russian, brown eyes behind glass met beautiful blue, sparking in the sun. 

The Russian man smiled warmly as he bent down and placed a deep kiss upon the young Japanese man's lips. 

Yuri smiled as he kissed Victor as deep. 

Both men broke the kiss as they made their way to a store that specialized in baby items…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because it would be heartless of me to leave everyone hanging for a week.
> 
> Anyways, a couple notes regarding comments because I can't reply to them all:
> 
> -History is a boy and I have no intention of switching genders, kind of redundant at this stage in the story.  
> -Yurio and Otabek will not be having a child. I have no intention of writing in Yurio getting pregnant. That's kind of the reason Yuri is "an extremely rare case of male pregnancy where only 3 other men in history got pregnant." Once again, it's redundant to make two characters be in the same situation.  
> -I understand in a hospital setting nurses do the bulk of the work, but Ivan Kenga is a special case where he does everything himself. That's how I designed him. I mainly modeled his attitude after Black Jack by Osamu Tezuka (look him up, he's an amazing character) with bits and pieces of Gregory House thrown in. His eccentric personality is a take on Undertaker from Black Butler. It's also a matter of keeping Yuri's situation as private as possible.  
> -Yes. They eat, bathe, and go to the bathroom. I just don't detail it all unless it ties into another event in the story because I'm lazy.  
> -I have an entire notebook detailing the main outline of this story. So that's what I'm following. Nothing more. Nothing less. There have been times where something that WASN'T in my notebook came to be, but it made the story more interesting. There is something someone did suggest that I originally wasn't planning but I loved the idea so much it will be implemented in a later chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for all the support you have shown me and this fic! <3 You have no idea how much it means to me.


	15. Babies 'R Us

Victor and Yuri strode up to the store’s entrance, walking inside. Yuri stood in his spot as he looked at all the baby items that filled the store; strollers, cribs, bassinets, everything was here! Victor smiled and, taking Yuri by the hand grabbed two shopping carts, one for each of them to push. “Where to first, katsudon..?”

Yuri pushed his glasses up as he pulled out the list Ivan gave him of various items they would need for a newborn, “W…well… We need clothes, bathing supplies, blankets, sheets, bottles, a stroller, toys, diapers, and wipes. I’d also like to get a monitor for his room and we can wait on a playard, highchair, and walkers for when he’s a little older.”

Victor nodded as he kissed Yuri on the top of his head, “Got it. What about a crib? He’s going to need somewhere to sleep.”

Yuri looked up from his list and smiled as he turned a light shade of pink, “My parents told me not to worry about that. They were going to get us something.”

Victor’s expression became serious, “Yuri, you know that they didn’t have to do that… That’s the whole reason we wanted to buy the items ourselves, so that others wouldn’t be burdened with it.”

Yuri nodded, “I know that and trust me, I argued tooth and nail about it, but in the end… I couldn’t win against my own mother.”

Victor sighed and smiled. Hiroko could be pushy when she wanted to be, but he understood where she was coming from. She wanted to be a part of her grandchild’s birth and felt gifting something was a good start.

 

Yuri pointed towards the bottle section, “Let’s start there.”

Victor nodded as both men walked over and looked at bottles. Yuri looked at all the different kinds of bottles there were. Big ones, small ones, glass ones, plastic ones… Yuri had no idea there were so many bottles! He felt his head swimming with all the choices. 

Victor looked at Yuri and grabbed him by the hand, “Yuri…let’s grab these. They’re small for when he can’t eat very much.” Victor grabbed a 3-pack of 4 ounce bottles. “And these for when he’s a little hungrier.” He grabbed a 3-pack of 9 ounce bottles and put both packs in Yuri’s cart. They also grabbed burp cloths and bibs.

Yuri stared at Victor and smiled lovingly at his husband-to-be, “Victor… What would I do without you…?”

Victor smiled back at the younger man and kissed him on the forehead, “I understand how confused you must be. I’m here to help in any way I can.”

Yuri nodded, smiling as both men walked hand in hand to the diapers. They looked at the different brands debating which one was best. Victor then grabbed the biggest box of newborn size diapers and threw it under his cart. He also grabbed the biggest box of wet wipes and placed it into his cart. 

Yuri just looked at the items as he started feeling butterflies in his stomach. He subconsciously reached down and patted his belly, apparently waking the sleeping fetus. 

 

Victor wrapped an arm around Yuri as they headed to the bath aisle. They both were looking at the infant bathtubs when Yuri grabbed Victor by the wrist and pointed at a blue one in the shape of a whale. “Victor… It’s so cute! We should get it. Can we?!”

Victor just chuckled as he grabbed the whale tub and placed it in Yuri’s cart, “Yuri… You don’t have to ask my permission. If you like something you see, just get it.”

Yuri looked up at Victor, brown eyes shining behind blue-rimmed glasses. “But Victor… You’re History’s father… I want your input about the things we get him.”

Victor stared at Yuri as he turned a light shade of pink and hugged Yuri tightly, “Yuri… I love you so much… I love you so much it hurts sometimes…”

Yuri giggled as he hugged back, “I love you too, Victor. I really don’t know what I would do without you.” Yuri felt movement inside him, “History feels the same way.” 

Victor laid a hand on top of Yuri’s belly and smiled, “I hope I’m a good father to you, History.”

Yuri kissed Victor on the cheek, smiling.

 

The two men continued to shop placing bath towels and wash cloths with penguins and whales printed on them into Yuri’s cart. They even got little robes with hoods on them in the shape of a fox and duck. They got a couple bottles of head-to-toe wash, lotion, and diaper rash cream. Yuri insisted on getting a grooming kit that contained a small soft bristle brush, nail clippers, a thermometer, among other things. 

They trekked over to the bedding department and looked at the selection of crib sheets and blankets when Victor spoke up, “You said your parents are giving us, what was it, a crib?”

Yuri nodded as he pulled out a package of crib sheets with bunnies on them and a package of sheets with sheep on them, placing both packages into his cart, “Yeah… My mom said it was the crib I had when I was a baby. Apparently Mari used it when she was a baby too. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was my mother’s when she was a baby.”

Victor placed a finger to his lips and nodded. He understood why Hiroko wanted to give them the crib; it was a family heirloom she wanted to keep in the family. Victor just smiled wholeheartedly at the thought. He was really glad Yuri’s parents were just too good to them… Especially him… Victor felt he didn’t deserve their kindness and yet they welcomed him with open arms… 

Victor smiled at Yuri as he wiped his eye. The action went unnoticed by Yuri as the younger man was too distracted by picking out the perfect crib sheets. 

“Vitya, which ones do you like best? Giraffes? Or elephants?” Yuri looked serious.

Victor grabbed both and placed them in the cart, “Let’s get both.”

Yuri smiled as he nodded, “This child is going to be so spoiled.”

Victor couldn’t help but nod in agreement, “I can’t help it. He is our son after all.”

 

They laughed together as they grabbed a couple crib pads, and stood trying to pick out a crib liner. Then, Yuri spotted it: the perfect crib liner. He reached out slowly and grabbed it, continuing to stare at the cuteness; it was white and it was decorated with blue, green, and yellow ice skates. “V… Victor… I want this…”

Victor put down what he was holding; looking at Yuri and the item he was holding. Victor smiled wide and nodded as Yuri smiled back, putting the crib liner into his cart. 

They moved on and started looking at the blankets. They each picked out a blanket that was fuzzy, but silky; Victor picking out a bright green and Yuri choosing a relaxing blue. They each also grabbed a pack of flannel receiving blankets. Yuri recalled that Ivan said flannel blankets were ideal for ‘swaddling’ babies, making them more comfortable. They placed the blankets into Yuri’s cart.

Yuri looked over his shoulder, seeing a shelf a ways down with baby monitors. Leaving Victor to his own devices, he seemed to be preoccupied with the strollers, Yuri made his way over. The young man looked up and down, seeing nothing but camera-type monitors. Those didn’t sit well with Yuri, until he found it. He reached up on to his tiptoes, his shirt riding up, exposing his bulging belly and grabbed the box, looking at them; it was just a simple walkie-talkie type monitor. 

Yuri nodded as he fixed his shirt and made his way back to Victor, who was still looking at the strollers. Yuri placed the monitor into his cart and stood next to the Russian man, “Which one do you prefer, Vitya?”

Victor’s train of thought was interrupted as he turned to face Yuri, “Huh? Oh. I don’t know. I was debating between a couple. Help me choose, katsudon.”

Yuri nodded as he looked at a few that interested him until he found himself stopped in front of one particular stroller. He turned to Victor as he pointed to the stroller of his choice, “This one.”

Victor tilted his head as he nodded, walking over and grabbing the stroller box. With a loud grunt, Victor heaved the box into his cart. Yuri laid his hands on Victor’s arm, “Vitya, I’m so sorry I couldn’t help!”

Victor smiled and kissed Yuri softly, “It’s okay, katsudon. Ivan told you to take it easy. You don’t need to be doing any heavy lifting. Leave everything like that to me, da?”

Yuri turned pink as he nodded, “I understand, Vitya. We don’t need another scare like that again…” Yuri rubbed his belly as History moved underneath. 

 

They moved to the toy aisle, looking for toys suitable for a newborn. Both men picked out rattles and teething toys, placing them in Yuri’s cart. Victor was looking at the stuffed animals when he found a giant stuffed whale. He grabbed it and put it in his own cart. 

Yuri just smiled and laughed as he shook his head. As Yuri turned back around, something caught his eye; it was a small stuffed sheep. Yuri reached for it, grabbing it. As Yuri read the description, his eyes widened and a smile appeared across his face, his cheeks tinting pink.

Victor looked over at Yuri and the sheep he was holding, “Yuri, what’s that?”

Yuri held it out to Victor, “This little sheep plays noise. Sounds that mimic the womb… Victor…I’m getting this for him…”

Victor smiled at his lover. This has been a happy day… Victor couldn’t remember when he smiled this much before… 

 

Victor nodded, “Sure. It sounds wonderful, my love.”

Yuri nodded as he smiled, placing the sheep into his cart. “Now…all we need now are clothes. Lots and lots of clothes.”

They walked over to the baby clothes and began searching. Victor looked through a couple racks when he looked over at Yuri, “Yuri… What kind of clothes are we getting?”

Yuri looked back at Victor as he pulled out Ivan’s list, adjusting his glasses so he could read it, “Well… We need size ‘newborn’, and Ivan recommends also getting size 0-3 months, and also 3-6 months since babies grow rather quickly.”

Victor nodded as he turned back to the rack he was looking at, pulling hanger after hanger off the rack. Yuri’s cart was soon full of onesies, pajamas, shirts, pants, socks, overalls, a winter coat, hoodies, sweatshirts; all of varying colors and sizes.

 

Both men just smiled at each other as they both went up to the checkout line with both carts. The cashier, a young teen, greeted the men. “Hi! Did you gentlemen find everything okay?”

Victor nodded and smiled, “Yes we did. Thank you very much.”

The girl seemed to have hearts in her eyes, staring at Victor. “Wow. This is a lot of baby stuff. Huge baby shower coming up?”

Victor nodded as he continued to smile, wrapping an arm around Yuri, hugging him close. “A very big one. We’re going to be having a baby in a few short months.”

Yuri’s face turned red, as he looked at the cashier. She seemed mad now. Another Victor fangirl who was mad that he was taken... Yuri held Victor's hand and kissed it softly, showing the teen that Victor belonged to him.

 

As Victor started to unload the carts onto the conveyor belt, Yuri walked over to a nearby bench to sit. It was getting harder for Yuri to be on his feet for long periods of time. He understood because as he got farther along in his pregnancy, History would keep growing and making his own body heavier. Even when Yuri was overweight before, he never felt this out of breath and sore before. 

Yuri stood up off the bench, seeing as Victor was about to complete the purchase. He walked over and grabbed the lighter cart, pushing it behind Victor as they exited the store.

 

At the curb, a car pulled up and honked at them, “You guys ready now?”

Mari had come to pick them up at Victor’s request, to help them bring the items home. Victor helped Yuri into the passenger seat next to Mari as he took the liberty of loading the car up and, as he finished, hopping into the back of the car. They drove off into the direction of the apartment.

Mari pulled up and she helped Yuri out of the car as Victor started unloading the car. Yuri lead the way into the apartment, unlocking the door and holding it open for Victor and Mari to parade in and out with a seemingly never-ending river of baby items. They kept all the items in the baby’s room until they were ready to decorate. 

When they were done, Yuri gave his sister a hug. “Mari, thank you so much for helping us today. It means a lot to Victor and I.”

Mari smiled and hugged her brother back, “No problem little bro. Always happy to help you guys. Even though it’s still really weird for all of us, we really can’t wait to see the little guy. Mom and dad said they would be dropping by with the crib tomorrow evening. Also, just an F.Y.I., I overheard Otabek and Yurio talking about having a gift for you as well. Your friend Phichit as well. Also, I was asked to give this to you by a certain Swiss man.” Mari pulled out an envelop and handed it to Victor.

Victor, knowing who this person was, stared at the envelop and flipped it over, opening it. Victor discarded the envelop in the trash and unfolded the small paper, reading the letter to Yuri and Mari; “Dear Victor and Yuri, I saw the post on Instagram. Mathias and I are in Japan for answers. We are staying at that hot spring inn you and Yuri talked about. Well, ciao. – Christophe”

 

Yuri walked to the couch and sat down, his head spinning. So many people coming to Japan to see them about the wedding. He should have seen this windfall coming when he made that post. 

Victor and Mari walked to Yuri and sat down next to him. Victor reached over and hugged him close, Yuri laying his head on the older man’s shoulder. “Yuri… We don’t have to tell anyone else you’re pregnant. Just we’re getting married.”

Yuri looked at Victor, “Okay, Vitya…”

Mari patted her little brother on his head. Yuri looked up at her, her gaze staring back as she smiled, “Yuri… Everything is going to be fine. Okay? If you need anything, don’t be afraid to call me or mom and dad. We’re here for you.” 

Yuri nodded and wiped his eyes, keeping tears at bay.

Mari ruffled Yuri’s hair as she turned and looked at Victor, “We’re also here for you too Victor. Don’t forget that, future brother-in-law.” Mari pointed at the silver haired man, smiling.

Victor smiled back as he and Yuri stood up, both men hugging Mari. “Thank you, Mari… It means everything to us.” Victor’s voice was full of love as he spoke.

Mari ruffled the hair of both men as she walked to the door, letting herself out. “You two have a good night and we’ll see you tomorrow evening with the crib.” And with that Mari left the apartment to head back to Yu-topia.

 

Yuri collapsed back on the couch as Victor sat next to him, “Yuri… We should eat something.”

The young man nodded as he rubbed his legs, “Vitya…”

Victor looked at Yuri who started to close his eyes, “Hmm?”

The Japanese man snuggled into the Russian, “Let’s get something delivered… I’m too tired and sore to move anymore…”

Victor chuckled as he reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone and began to dial a place down the street. He placed an order for enough food for the both of them, even with Yuri eating for two.

Completing the order, Victor hung up and set his phone on the table. The two men snuggling with each other… Waiting for their lunch and thinking of tomorrow already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~! After so long they finally got to go shopping! :D
> 
> This chapter made me start crying because my mind kept screaming, "MY GAYBIES ARE SHOPPING FOR THEIR BABY!"
> 
> Victuuri is the ship of dreams and they are #RelationshipGoals
> 
> Mathias is the name I'm giving Chris' mystery man. In high school we had a foreign exchange student named Mathias so it came from him.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and all your support!! <3


	16. Family Means No One Gets Left Behind

As the two men finished up their lunch, they decided to start planning their wedding. As they discussed the date they wanted, Yuri’s mind raced with a million thoughts at once; it was mid January right now, he would be 6 months pregnant next month, Ivan wants to put him on bed rest at the end of 6 months, anything further than February would be out of the question… Eureka! Yuri had the perfect date picked! 

 

Yuri grabbed Victor’s hand, his face turning a light pink as he looked at the Russian man next to him with bright brown eyes, “Victor… How about we get married on Valentine’s Day…?”

 

Victor looked at Yuri, the older man not taking his ice blue eyes off the younger man’s own eyes. Victor felt his own face heat up slightly as he nodded, not being able to help but smile. “Yuri! That sounds wonderful!” Victor scribbled down the date in a notebook. “Now… Next we need to decide the guests. Who will we invite? Obviously we’re inviting Phichit, Ivan, Yurio, and Otabek. I would like to invite Chris, Mathias, Yakov, Mila, Georgi and I’m pretty sure Lilia will come if Yakov comes. That’s all for my side. How about you, Yuri?”

 

Yuri adjusted his glasses as he thought, “Of course I’m inviting my parents, sister, and the Nishigori clan. I would also like to invite Minami, Guang-hong, Leo, Sara Crispino, and my old coach, Celestino.”

 

As Victor finished writing the guest list down, his mind began to wander. Should he try…? Was it worth it…? He felt it was worth it to him to at least try…

 

“Yuri… If you’ll excuse me. I need to step outside to make a private phone call. Do you mind?” Victor stood up from his seat and grabbed his coat as he slipped his shoes on, grabbing his phone. 

 

Yuri nodded as Victor kissed him on the forehead, “Thank you, katsudon. I’ll be back soon.” And with that, Victor was gone. 

 

 

Victor walked down the hall and outside into the cold afternoon. The sun was still shining. Victor was hoping this was a good sign. He sat on a nearby bench in the courtyard as he shot Chris a quick text about getting together soon. After sending the text, Victor scrolled through his phone and found it. He stared at the contact on his phone as his heart was pounding so hard in his chest it was like an earthquake inside his body. He took a deep breath as he hit the ‘dial’ button, “Here goes nothing…”

 

 

Yuri had moved to the couch, lying down. He wondered who Victor was calling if he wouldn’t even tell him. Yuri took his glasses off, laying them on the table and closed his eyes. He began to rub his belly as he smiled softly, “I have nothing to worry about… It’s probably something Victor wants to surprise me with. Surprise us with…right History…?”

 

 

Victor’s breath hitched, getting stuck in his throat as the call connected. A deep voice barking Russian resonated from the other line, ~”What do you want…?”>~

~”Dad…?”~ Victor responded.

~”You will address me as Rostislav. Now what do you want…?”~

Victor brushed his hair back, taking a deep breath. ~”Yes, sir. Rostislav, sir. I wanted to let you, mom, and Alexei know that I’m getting married.”~

There was silence that fell over the phone line when it was broken by an older woman’s voice, ~”That is wonderful, Виктор! Who is the lucky lady?!”~

Victor closed his eyes, ~”It’s not a lady. It’s a man.”~

Once again, silence fell across the connection when Victor’s dad started screaming, ~”IS IT THAT QUEER YOU KISSED AT THE CHINA CUP?!”~

The silver-haired man sighed as he heard both his mom and dad screaming at him at the same time. His eyes widened when he heard his mother alone speak, ~”Виктор, we are coming to Japan to bring you back to Russia. You are not going to ruin the Nikiforov name by marrying a man. There is a nice girl here in St. Petersburg. You remember Valeriya, da? The girl who works at the café down the street? She’s been asking about you.”~

~”We will be there within the week. You are staying at…what was it called…? A ‘hot spring inn’, ya? We’ll be there.”~ His father barked.

The phone on the other end went dead. Victor just stared at the phone in his hand as he sat there on the bench. He closed his eyes as he envisioned himself, with Yuri… Yuri Katsuki… History… The Katsuki family… Victor had a family now… A fiancé and a baby on the way… Yuri’s smiled filled his head… 

Victor stood up and looked at the sky, icy blue eyes turning ice cold as a smirk crawled across his face and whispered into the wind, “Come find me then…”

 

 

Yuri was snoozing on the couch when Victor walked through the door. Discarding his shoes and coat, the Russian man made his way to his Sleeping Beauty and sat on the floor next to him. Victor just stared lovingly at Yuri as the younger man slept peacefully, brushing stray hairs from his sleeping face. Victor couldn’t help but chuckle seeing Yuri’s hands hugging his belly. “Oh my precious husband-to-be and my son… How grateful I am that life worked out like this… You, Yuri, gave me what I craved the most…” Victor whispered those words softly as Yuri began to awaken. 

Waking brown eyes slowly opened, sleepily meeting calm blue; Victor was kissing Yuri on the forehead. “Victor… You’re back…” Yuri sat up, rubbing his eyes. Victor just smiled as he laid his head on top of Yuri’s legs, closing his own eyes. 

Yuri ran his hands through Victor’s soft, silver hair as he smiled down at the older man. “Vitya… Are you okay…?” 

Victor, his eyes still closed, nodded. “Da. I am fine. Just relishing in your beauty and dreaming of our family.”

Yuri bent down and kissed Victor on the top of his head. “Victor… Now that we have our guest list, let’s go over the venue. Where did we want to get married at?”

Without skipping a beat, Victor replied. “Let’s get married on the beach. It’s one of the things that made me fall in love with Hasetsu in the first place.”

Yuri turned pink as he nodded. “We have our guests and our venue. We can have our reception at Yu-topia. My parents wouldn’t mind catering it either.”

Victor sat up and looked at Yuri, both men smiled at each other. Yuri leaned into Victor, kissing him on the forehead, “But…what would we wear…? I’m kind of limited on wardrobe at the moment…” He said as he rubbed his belly.

Victor laid his hands on Yuri’s, lacing their fingers together. “We shall wear matching white tuxedos. Does that sound fine?” 

“Victor… I told you… I’m limited on my wardrobe… I don’t think I can fit into a tuxedo…” Yuri reached for his glasses on the table and slipped them on, staring at Victor.

Victor smiled as he kissed the tip of Yuri’s nose, “Then we buy a tuxedo that is a little big for you and tailor it to your special size. There is no way I’m going to marry you if you’re wearing sweats.”

Yuri just shook his head as he smiled again, scooting off the couch with Victor’s help and stood next to his lover. “Fine. I’ll ask my mom if she will be willing to help take in the tuxedo. You can be really difficult, Vitya.”

“Yes. Yes I can, but I only do it because I want the best for the three of us.” Victor hugged his young lover close with Yuri hugging back. This… This man in his arms carrying his child… This was Victor’s family…

 

 

~3 Days Later~

 

As Yuri and Victor sat at the table in their apartment, they finished up the final plans for their wedding; venue was booked, they talked to Yuri’s parents about catering the reception and they warmheartedly agreed, tuxedos were bought and Hiroko was able to make Yuri’s fit like a charm, and invitations were sent. Victor and Yuri were getting ready, slipping on their coats and shoes. They stepped out into the evening air walking to Yu-topia to meet Chris and Mathias.

 

As they approached the door to the inn, the two men saw three somewhat imposing figures standing in front of the entrance. The larger man of the two seemed to be speaking to a woman standing next to him. The man shouted into the twilight sky, ~”Виктор!! Get out here!! Now!!”~

Victor and Yuri stopped dead in their tracks as Yuri turned and looked at Victor, who was frozen in place, his eyes wide with horror and, Yuri noticed, he was slightly shaking. Yuri started walking towards the figures, but Victor grabbed his hand, “Don’t…” 

“But Victor… Who is that…?” Yuri turned and looked at Victor. 

Victor started walking in front of Yuri over to them. Yuri followed not letting go of Victor’s hand. Victor steeled himself as he and Yuri walked slowly as he narrowed his eyes towards the door, “My dad. My mom. And I’m sure my little brother. I called them a few days ago to tell them I was getting married. They didn’t take too kindly so they’re here to try and take me back to Russia.”

Yuri’s eyes widened as he stared at Victor, “Y… you’re not going back… right…?”

Victor paused and kissed Yuri on the forehead, “Of course not… I have a family here… A family I’m not willing to give up…” 

Victor squeezed Yuri’s hand as he continued walking, Yuri following hand-in-hand right beside him. 

 

The larger man turned to talk to the shorter man and woman when his eyes caught two figures walking to him. As they came into the bright street lights his eyes widened, ~”Виктор! There you are! Come! You are coming home to Russia with us. Eh? Who is that?”~ Rostislav pointed to Yuri standing next to Victor.

Yuri stared at Victor’s family; his dad was a large bearded man with dark blond hair and icy blue eyes, Yuri guessed he was about 6’2’’ and looked like he could break you with one finger. Victor’s mom… Yuri now knew where he got his looks from; she was a slim, petit woman with the same icy blue eyes his father had and long, silky silver hair tied into a bun. His younger brother looked to be around Yuri’s own age, but took after his father regarding the dark blond hair, but seeming to fail at growing a beard. 

Victor grabbed Yuri’s hand and held it tightly as he stared unblinking at his family, ~“This… This is Yuri Katsuki and he is the man I am going to marry. Whether you like it or not.~

Alexei stomped up to Yuri, looking him up and down. He looked up, meeting his older brother’s glare, ~”He’s fat.”~

Without missing a beat Victor replied coldly, ~”He’s pregnant. A rare phenomenon and it’s my child.”~

Alexei’s eyes widened as he looked back at Yuri and responded in broken Japanese, making sure Yuri could hear; “He’s a freak.”

Yuri’s hand tightened inside Victor’s as the silver-haired man reached out and grabbed Alexei by the neck with his free hand. 

Alexei sputtered, ~”He’s a freak. You’re a freak. You’re dead to me Виктор. I have no brother.”~ He freed himself from Victor’s grasp and ran back to his parent’s side. 

His mother, glaring daggers at Yuri, spoke to Victor…almost pleading with him. ~”Виктор, please come back to us. We miss you. Stop this charade and settle down with Valeriya or another nice girl. We know you are only doing this for attention. You’ve always been that way; an attention seeker. But now is the time to stop. It’s getting out of hand. This boy has ruined you. He is the reason why you stopped skating and came here? Why? And look what he has done, he’s corrupted you. He took you away from us and turned you into a педик. Come back to Russia with us and do away with him… Please Виктор..?”~

Victor once again steeled himself, wrapping an arm around Yuri’s waist and pulling him close, kissing him softly on the lips. As he pulled away he stared back at his family, meeting ice with ice. ~“Because of Yuri I have found a love that I cannot and will never give up. He has given me a life worth living full of unexpected moments and fun, whereas before I was stuck in a rut, wondering what to do to move forward. I was living a life of monotony before I met Yuri and now I couldn’t be happier. I refuse to have toxic people in my life who refuse to accept my happiness. We have friends and family who are happy that we are together and want nothing more than for us to be happy. Don’t worry about the Nikiforov name being shamed… I’m dropping it when we are married and I will be known as Victor Katsuki. The Katsuki’s embraced me when you wouldn’t. THEY are my family now and you are no longer mine. I have spoken my peace and now… Please leave the establishment that belongs to my parents.”~

His family stared at Victor in awe. Then Rostislav ushered Anna and Alexei away down the street, before turning to Victor. ~”Виктор… You are dead to me. You are no longer welcomed within our family.~

Victor stared back, ~”Don’t worry. I wasn’t planning on coming back to that family anyways.”~

Rostislav grunted as he turned and walked away, following Anna and Alexei and disappeared into the night. As soon as Victor knew they were gone, he collapsed onto the ground, and started shaking. He had never stood up to his father like that before… He was always afraid of him… Afraid of angering him… But… Victor knew he made the right decision… Yuri was worth fighting for… He was worth losing everything Victor knew… Because he knew if he lost everything Yuri would still be there waiting for him…

“Victor!! Are you alright?! Victor!!” Yuri knelt beside Victor as he held him on his lap. 

Hearing screaming coming from outside, Hiroko and Toshiya came rushing out with Mari right behind. “Yuri! Victor! What are you doing here?! What’s wrong with Victor?!” Toshiya ran to Yuri, helping his son stand up.

Hiroko bent down and touched Victor, “He has a slight fever… You boys sleep over tonight, okay? We have your old room, Yuri. It has a big enough bed for you two to sleep in, hm?” 

Yuri nodded as he hugged his mom, his dad and Mari taking Victor up to the room. 

 

Colors swirled and noises were muffled. He could smell something nice… Something that seemed to sooth him. He could feel hands caressing his skin…his burning skin…

“No… Don’t touch me… You’ll get burned…” His head screamed.

A beautiful blue light seemed to surround his body as he started to cool down. 

“….tor….”

“…..ictor….. ke up….”

“…..Wake up…. Victor…..”

A voice that sounded like a million angels singing was calling out to him. He felt himself move towards that heavenly song….

 

Yuri smiled as Victor finally woke up, “There you are… Welcome back, Vitya…” 

Yuri was sitting next to Victor as the older man lay on the bed, covered in sweat. Victor stared at Yuri as he grabbed the towel from off his forehead, “What happened…?” He looked around, “Yuri…is this your old room….at the inn…?”

Yuri nodded brushing his hand through Victor’s soft, sweat soaked hair, “You collapsed with a fever after you confronted your parents about us… But it seems as if your fever broke. I’m glad… You had me worried… You had us worried…” Yuri rubbed his belly with his other hand.

Victor smiled as he sat up, pushing the blankets off him as he leaned against Yuri. The young man smiled as he leaned back, slipping his hand into Victor’s and entwining their fingers together. 

“Victor… Thank you…” Yuri whispered to Victor.

“For what…?” Victor looked at Yuri, surprised.

Yuri smiled wide as he looked back at Victor, “For becoming my family!”

Victor smiled softly as he began to tear up, “Yuri… I should be thanking you… For taking me in when my own family shunned me… Shunned us… I lost one family, but gained another… Thank you…”

Yuri nodded as he smiled, throwing his arms around the Russian man and hugged him tight. Victor hugged back tightly, not letting go of the man who had dramatically improved his life for the better…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me cry because of the family stuff Victor went through, I went through similar stuff.
> 
> I decided to make Victor's parents like this because homosexuality is frowned upon in Russian society.
> 
> ~" "~ = Denotes talking in a different language other than Japanese (English)
> 
> Виктор = Victor  
> педик = Faggot
> 
> Enjoy the feels. <3


	17. For Victuuri The Bells Toll

~One month later (29 weeks pregnant)~

“Are you nervous, hun?” Hiroko asked as she finished helping Yuri into his tuxedo. It was a little tight, but it was still fitting nicely. She stood up after tying his shoes, straightening her bright yellow dress and wiped her forehead, “Phew! All done!”

“Of course I’m nervous!” Yuri said as he put his glasses on as he looked at himself in the mirror; he was clad in a white long sleeved shirt with a light blue vest on over it. A pale yellow tie peaked out from under the vest and wrapped under the white collar around his neck. He had a long, white overcoat that had coattails that seemed to flow every time he walked. Long white pants and a pair of white shoes with a touch of light blue finished off his ensemble. Yuri laid his hands on his belly; you could hardly tell he was pregnant. 

As his mom finished brushing his hair back, Yuri stood off his chair and hugged his mom tightly, “Thank you so much for everything, mom. It means the world to me. To us… Victor, History, and I.” 

Hiroko laughed as she hugged back, “You’re all so welcome. The more the merrier I always say! And Victor is a nice young man and I know he will treat you beautifully and both you and he will be great parents. If you need anything let us know, okay, Yuri?”

Hiroko smiled lovingly at her young son, holding his face in her hands. It seemed like just yesterday her little boy was just learning how to skate. And now here he was... Standing in front of her about to get married to his true love. Hiroko could feel the warm tears streaming down her face as she smiled at Yuri.

Yuri smiled, wiping away his mom’s tears as he nodded. Phichit walked in, he himself clad in a black tuxedo with a single red rose in the pocket. “You ready, Yuri? It’s about time.”

Yuri nodded at him as he placed a boutonnière of a single blue rose into the pocket on his overcoat, “As ready as I’ll ever be I guess…” He laid his hands over his heart, this was the most nervous he has ever been outside of a competition. But…it was a good nervousness… He was just a few moments away from getting married to the person he loves the most in the world… The one who taught him what love was and who made him a stronger person for it… 

 

 

“Ivan! What do I do?! My heart won’t stop pounding! I’m so nervous!” Victor paced back and forth in his room as Ivan finished tying his long black hair into a ponytail. 

“Wow. Even the great Victor Nikiforov gets nervous? Shocking.” The sarcasm in Ivan’s voice was thick and Victor knew it. 

“Ivan! This is no time for jokes.” Victor stopped pacing and sat down on a chair sighing, “As you already know, yes. I do get nervous but I’ve never been this nervous on this big of a scale.”

Ivan took his glasses off and wiped them, “Victor. Of course you’re nervous. You’re marrying someone you have loved for a long time. On top of that, you’re having a child together. I would be examining the inside of your brain if you WEREN’T nervous.” Ivan examined his glasses and put them back on once he was satisfied.

Victor looked up at the ceiling and sighed, “You’re right. If I’m this nervous, I can only imagine how Yuri is feeling.”

Ivan stood up and walked over to Victor, placing a boutonnière of a blue rose into his white overcoat. “Victor… You’ll be fine. You said that you’ve been waiting a long time for this moment. I’m sure Yuri has too. He even won a gold medal edging you into silver at the Grand Prix Final just so he could marry you. He did all that so he could be with you. Shit…you guys even did your exhibition skate together and it looked like a wedding. Now it’s time for the real thing.”

Victor stared at Ivan, blue eyes meeting violet, and he nodded, understanding the weight of Ivan’s words on his heart. It wasn’t enough for him to pretend to be married to Yuri anymore. He wanted this so bad… He just couldn’t believe it was really happening. 

“Victor… It’s time…” Ivan said coolly as he looked at the clock, “Shall we go?”

Victor nodded as he stood up and walked to Ivan. Ivan gave him a pat on the back and a soft smile. Victor smiled back at his friend as both men exited the inn and made their way down to the altar that was set up on the beach.

 

 

Yuri walked down to the beach altar with Hiroko and Phichit by his side. The sun was smiling down on them as they walked; it was a warm day despite it being the middle of February. A cool wind that smelled of salt water greeted them as the stepped onto the sand. They met Toshiya at the end of the aisle with Yuri hugging his father. Toshiya hugged Yuri back tightly and stepped back, taking in the view of his son; all grown up and getting married. Toshiya could feel himself tearing up but held them back for his duty. 

Yuri turned and looked down the aisle; the chairs were full of their guests and then some. He could see Chris and Mathias chatting with Georgi and Mila. Yurio and Otabek were, obviously together, just keeping to themselves. Michele and Emil were fighting again, with Sara playing peacekeeper. Leo, Guang-hong, and Minami seemed to be getting along. J.J. and Isabella seemed pretty happy. Yakov and Lilia were, from the looks of it, getting back together…but…that remains to be seen. Yuuko and Takeshi were trying to get Axel, Lutz, and Loop to sit still, but failing miserably. Minako and Mari were sitting side by side with a box of tissues between them with Celestino sitting beside Minako…he seemed to be asleep? Morooka was sitting on the other side of Celestino and nudged the Italian man who woke up with a shock. They extended an invitation to Seung-gil, but he didn’t seem to sho-oh wait. Looks like he was sitting in the back corner by himself. Huh…Yuri was quite sure he would have declined.

Hiroko laid a hand on Yuri’s arm, “Yuri…”

Yuri turned and looked at his mom, “Huh?”

She smiled at her son as she laid a crown of blue roses atop Yuri’s head, lowering a white, see-through veil around his face. “There… Perfect…” She kissed Yuri on his pink cheeks as she walked down the aisle, taking her place beside Mari.

Yuri watched his mom sit down. He could see, at the altar, Phichit standing to one side as Ivan stood on the other side with… Victor… His husband-to-be…

 

Toshiya held out his arm, “Ready my boy?”

Yuri nodded, looping his arm through his father’s. He could hear the music start up. He smiled as he recognized it as ‘Yuri on Ice’. How perfect… The song that envelops what love is to him…is his wedding song… Yuri knows that he and Victor agreed on this arrangement, but hearing it in play seems…mystical…

Toshiya lead the way down the aisle with Yuri. As they walked down the aisle, Yuri could hear Mari and Minako crying their eyes out. Yuri shook his head as he smiled, seeing as they were coming up to the altar.

Toshiya releases Yuri’s arm and bows to Victor as the Russian man steps forward. Victor bows back to his father-in-law and as both men rise, Victor wraps his arms around Toshiya in a tight hug. Toshiya blinks but hugs back, smiling warmheartedly at his son-in-law. Victor let’s go and with a wink at the Russian, Toshiya exits the altar space and finds his seat next to his wife.

The officiant smiles at both men as he begins reading, “Friends and Family of the Katsuki's and Nikiforov's, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day. We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Yuri and Victor, by joining them in marriage. All of us need and desire to love and to be loved and the highest form of love between two people is within a monogamous, committed relationship. Yuri and Victor, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts. Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand. Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another. To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of humor. So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again.”

 

Victor reaches for Yuri’s hands as Yuri grips the older man’s hands in his own, smiling. Blue eyes stare lovingly at beautiful brown.

 

“If I speak in the tongues of men or of angels, but do not have love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and give over my body to hardship that I may boast, but do not have love, I gain nothing. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when completeness comes, what is in part disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put the ways of childhood behind me. For now we see only a reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.”

 

Victor and Yuri squeezed each other’s hands tightly as they stared into each other’s eyes, Yuri’s eyes seeming to sparkle. 

 

The officiant lays his hands on top of both men’s hands, smiling at each of them. “Your love contains the power of a thousand suns. It unfolds as naturally and effortlessly as does a flower and graces the world with its blooming. Its beauty radiates a transforming energy that enlivens all who see it. Because of you, compassion and joy are added to the world. That is why the stars sing together because of your love.”

“Yuri and Victor, by coming here today, you have reached a crossroads in your lives. You’re turning away from your yesterdays and looking ahead to your tomorrows. Your past is  
a distant memory. Your future a waiting adventure. It is a new dawn, a new commitment, a new life. The bonds you are forging today will change your lives forever.” 

The officiant looks at Victor, “Do you, Victor Nikiforov, promise to take Yuri Katsuki to be your husband? To play with him and care for him; to make him laugh, and let him cry? To offer your best counsel and give your sincerest support with all the love you have to give?”

“I do.” Victor smiles widely at Yuri, tears forming in his ice blue eyes.

The officiant continues, “Is it your choice that Yuri Katsuki be the one with whom you wish to spend your life?”

Victor wipes a fallen tear from his cheek, “It is, without a doubt.”

The officiant nods at Victor, turning to Yuri, “Do you, Yuri Katsuki, promise to take Victor Nikiforov to be your husband? To play with him and care for him; to make him laugh, and let him cry? To offer your best counsel and give your sincerest support with all the love you have to give?”

Tears started streaming down Yuri’s face as he smiled and nodded, “I do.”

The old man just smiled, “Is it your choice that Victor Nikiforov be the one with whom you wish to spend your life?”

Yuri continues to sob happily, “Oh Gods, it is.”

 

 

The officiant holds up his hand, “The wedding rings, please.”

Like a well scripted scene from a movie, Makkachin comes barreling down the aisle pulling a pillow with two rings; both rings had a citrine and a blue zircon surrounding an emerald. 

As the poodle stops between Yuri and Victor, the officiant picks up the pillow holding both rings and places them on the podium beside him. 

“The ring is an ancient symbol, so perfect and simple. It has no beginning and has no end. It is round like the sun, like the moon, like the eye, like arms that embrace. It is a circle; for love that is given comes back round again. Your rings are precious because you wear them with love. They symbolize your commitment in marriage. They remind you of who  
you are, where you’ve been, and where you’re going. As you wear them through time, they will reflect not only who you are as individuals, but also who you are a couple.” 

 

The officiant hands a ring to Victor, “Victor, as you place the ring on Yuri’s finger, please repeat after me: With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours.

Victor picks Yuri’s hand into his, sliding the ring onto his finger, “With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours.”

“It is a symbol of my eternal love…”

Victor squeezes Yuri’s hand tightly, “It is a symbol of my eternal love.”

“My everlasting friendship…”

The Russian laughs as he starts crying, tears falling like a waterfall. “My everlasting friendship.”

“And the promise of all my tomorrows.”

Victor kisses the ring on Yuri’s hand, “And the promise of all my tomorrows.”

 

Yuri is handed his ring, “Yuri, as you place the ring on Victor’s finger, please repeat after me: With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours.”

Yuri picks Victor’s hand into his own, “With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours.”

“It is a symbol of my eternal love…” 

Yuri slowly slides the ring onto Victor’s finger as he softly cries, “It is a symbol of my eternal love…”

“My everlasting friendship…”

“My everlasting friendship…” Yuri laughs a bit as he smiles at a crying Victor.

“And the promise of all my tomorrows.”

Yuri follows Victor, picking his hand up and kissing the Russian man’s hand, “And the promise of all my tomorrows…”

 

As Victor and Yuri held each other’s hands, not seeming to let go of one another; the officiant lays his hands on top of theirs, “May these rings remind you that your love, like the sun, warms all that it touches, like the moon, brightens up the night, like the eye, is a gateway to your innermost soul. And your love, like the arms that embrace you, makes everything right with the world.”

 

“Before I pronounce you husband and husband, I have just one more thing I want you to do. Your wedding day is one that seems to fly. It’s a day filled with emotion, friends, rings and dances. Many people remember how fleeting their own wedding day was. So I want you to take a few seconds to look onto each other’s eyes.”

Victor steps closer to Yuri, the Japanese man turning pink, as he presses his forehead against Yuri’s own. Each man looking deep into each other’s eyes, unblinking…

“Think about the happiness that you’re feeling in this place, in this moment…”

Victor could feel his heart pounding, but for some reason…he felt the exact same heartbeat as Yuri… Could they be this much in sync with each other…?

“Really let that feeling register in your heart and your mind…”

Yuri felt his heart just absolutely swelling with happiness. After so long, he and Victor were finally getting married…

“Now, I want you to think about your life together in twenty years. Where are you?”

Victor and Yuri’s thoughts were perfectly in sync… ‘Still married together…’

“What are you doing?”

‘Raising our child together…’

“We all know that your visions of the future are not identical, but always complementary. John Lennon once said, ‘A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together, that is reality.’ And for Yuri and Victor, that reality starts now.”

 

The officiant looks to both men, smiling, “With the sense of incomparable joy that you have found emotional sanctuary for your heart, that you have discovered your life’s true love, I now pronounce you married.”

 

Victor and Yuri smiled at each other, wrapping their arms around one another and met in a deeply passionate kiss. 

 

The beach erupted into whoops and cheers as white rose petals rained down upon the couple.

 

“And now, to all the friends and family who have come to celebrate this union, I take great pleasure in presenting, for the first time anywhere, the united couple Yuri and Victor Katsuki!!”

Yuri’s eyes went wide, he did not expect this. “Victor! What?! You’re taking my name?! Why?!”

Victor just smiled his sly smile, “Because why should I keep a name associated with a toxic family such as mine, whereas your own family embraced me… I didn’t want you to be a part of that cold, unloving world…when your world is so much warmer and kinder…”

Yuri just smiled as he nodded, Victor grabbing him by the hand and both men ran down the aisle, hand-in-hand and waving to their guests. Yuri turned to see his father stand, 

 

“The reception is at the inn. Let’s go!” Everyone started getting up and leaving towards the inn.

 

Victor and Yuri burst through the doors, obviously the first ones there. “V-Victor, wait!!!” 

Without stopping Victor led Yuri up to the young man’s old room, running through the door. He turned and pushed Yuri onto the bed, planting a deep, passion-filled kiss onto Yuri’s lips. 

Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck as he kissed back. He looked at the Russian man and smiled lovingly, “Welcome home, Victor Katsuki…”

Victor smiled back as he stood up, taking off his tuxedo, “Good to be back… Now let’s change.” 

Yuri nodded, “Thank goodness. I think History was getting a little restless. He kept moving and kicking. I had to ignore him so no one would notice. Victor… I’m planning on telling everyone tonight… That I’m pregnant.” Yuri began to strip off his tuxedo and replaced it with a white sweatshirt and matching sweatpants. 

Victor had swiftly changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, “Are you sure you want to do that, Yuri? It might get back to the media and…”

Yuri placed his hands over Victor’s mouth and looked at the floor, “Victor… I know. I’m actually…kind of betting on it. I want the world to know how much we love each other…  
That we have so much love for each other that we are able to have a child together despite how impossible it seemed… There has to be a reason why… Why was I born with this…? Why was I born with the ability to carry a child? I feel like this was fate, Victor… Our meeting… Us falling in love… Me getting pregnant with your child…” Yuri looked up, brown eyes sparkling with tears as he smiled.

Victor’s eyes widened as he stared at Yuri, moving his hands away from his mouth and held the young man’s hands in his own. “Oh… I feel exactly the same way, Yuri… We were meant to be together…” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri’s expanding waist and pulled him close, “It took a while, but we’re finally married… Together forever…”

 

 

As Victor and Yuri slowly descended the stairs, they were met with cheers as they could hear Toshiya yell, “Here come the grooms!”

Both men blushed as they walked into the dining part of the inn where Hiroko was already in the midst of serving up the katsudon to the guests. Victor and Yuri stood front and center as they smiled and waved. Victor spoke first, “Yuri and I want to thank you all for coming to our wedding! As you know, a few moments ago was the tragic death of Victor Nikiforov… But, it was also the miraculous rebirth of Victor Katsuki!” 

More cheers erupted. 

It was Yuri’s turn to speak, “But…other than our wedding… There is something else I would like to share with you all…”

Ivan, who was standing all the way in the back seemingly hidden by shadows, stared intently at Yuri. He moved a hand to his mouth as he muttered to himself quietly, “Is… is he going to tell them…?”

The room went quite as they all waited for Yuri’s announcement. Hiroko and Toshiya looked at each other, somewhat concerned. 

Yuri took a deep breath as Victor laid his hands on the young man’s shoulders, giving them a squeeze. Yuri looked at the Russian man, who was smiling. Victor nodded, keeping a firm grip on Yuri as he smiled back and nodded. Yuri lifted up his sweatshirt and exposed his belly for all to see. “Victor and I would like to announce…that… I’m pregnant with his child. Come May we will be adding a little boy to our new family.”

The room remained quiet as it seemed as if everyone was processing the news when J.J. spoke up, “You’re joking right? This has to be a joke. There is no way in Hell that a guy can  
get pregnant.”

Yurio stood up and threw a spoon at the Canadian, “Shut your hole, loser!”

 

Ivan shook his head as he stepped out from the shadows and, moving like a ghost, stepped next to Yuri. “My name is Dr. Ivan Kenga. I’m normally Victor’s physician during the skating season, but for the past 6 months I have been keeping track of Yuri Katsuki’s pregnancy. It is true. He is pregnant. It’s an extremely rare case of male pregnancy that has only happened three previous times in history. The only difference that makes young Yuri stand out from among the rest is; he is alive. He is the only pregnant biological male that has survived this long. The previous men died in the first trimester.” Ivan took his glasses off and wiped them down. After putting them back on, he smirked as he looked at the audience. 

 

Phichit stood up holding a box and made his way up to the three men, “We were going to wait but I wanted to give this to you now. It’s a gift for the little guy from both Seung-gil and I. He had the idea that we should get you something after I told him. Sorry!” Phichit handed the box to Yuri. 

Yuri took the box and handed it to Victor. As Victor held the box, Yuri started opening it. He reached in and pulled out a stuffed hamster. Yuri turned to Phichit and hugged the young Thai man, “Awe! Phichit! You shouldn’t have!” 

Yuri walked over to Seung-gil and hugged him. 

The Korean man blushed deeply and became flustered, trying to pound out a ‘you’re welcome’ but failing. 

“Thank you, Seung-gil…” Yuri hugged the hamster to himself, “He’ll love it.”

Phichit smiled as he bounded back to his seat beside Seung-gil, hugging him tight. Seung-gil was still flustered but he hugged Phichit back all the same. 

 

Chris stood up along with Mathias and they hugged both Victor and Yuri, “Congrats you two. Victor, take care of Yuri. Yuri…take care of Victor.” Yuri nodded as he hugged Chris again. Chris took care and hugged back as he ruffled Yuri’s hair. 

 

Chris and Mathias went up the stairs back to their room as Minami, Leo and Guang-hong started up to the two men. The five men exchanged hugs and the young Chinese boy smiled at Yuri, “I’ll be keeping a close watch on your Instagrams so we can see the new baby!” 

Victor nodded, “Of course. And we’ll be posting lots!” He winked at them as Leo and Guang-hong left for their room with Minami staying back.

“Yuri…” Minami started as he rung his shirt, “I’ve idolized you for a long time. I just hope I’m able to find my special someone like you did…”

Yuri smiled and patted Minami on the head, “Don’t worry… I’m sure you will…” Yuri made eye contact with Victor and smiled lovingly at the Russian. 

Minami nodded as he hugged Yuri and Victor again and ran to his room.

 

Yakov stood up and stomped to Victor. Victor stared at Yakov with blue eyes as he was taken by surprise as the old Russian man hugged him. “You will do well, Vitya. I have the utmost trust in you to take care of Yuri and your son. I still think it’s pretty crazy, but I’ve seen crazier things from you.” 

Victor nodded as he hugged Yakov back, “Thank you so much, Yakov. It means a lot to me. To us.”

Yakov nodded as he beckoned for Lilia. The two Russians bid a farewell and left the inn.

 

J.J. and Isabella stood up as well, donning their coats. “Well, you two. Congrats.” J.J.’s voice seemed sincere. “We’re gonna take off now, but keep us posted okay?”  
Victor and Yuri nodded as Yuri spoke, “And you keep us updated on your guys’ wedding, okay?!”

J.J. waved them off as Isabella grabbed his arm, walking out of the inn. “J.J., we should try for a baby!”

 

“That’ll be a disaster…” Yurio griped as the two Canadian’s left. 

 

Celestino came up to Yuri and shook his hand, congratulating him. Morooka ran up next to the Italian and grabbed Yuri by the shoulders, “Does this mean you’ll never return to the skating world?!”

Yuri blinked and smiled, “I’ll make my return to skating. It’ll just be a while. After all… I do owe Victor four more gold medals.”

Morooka sighed with relief and smiled, “That’s good to hear. Your kid will probably end up being a world class skater when he’s older. Probably going to surpass his parents, if that’s possible.” He let out a hearty laugh as he and Celestino each took their leave. 

 

Sara was the next to come up tailed by Mickey and Emil. She gave Victor and Yuri a hug with both Mickey and Emil joining in a five-way group hug.  
“Yuri! I wish you all the luck in the world!” She smiled at both men and kissed Yuri on the cheek. Yuri blinked as Sara took off out the door, followed by Emil; who gave both Victor and Yuri a hug and Mickey; who shook both men’s hands.

 

It was Georgi’s turn now. He stepped up to Victor and stared him down. Victor, not blinking, met Georgi’s gaze with his own. Georgi smiled and hugged Victor, “Congratulations for finding your true love, Victor. I am happy for you.” He turned and patted Yuri on the shoulder, smiling. “Congrats to you too, Yuri.” Yuri nodded and smiled back as Georgi went upstairs, presumably to his room. 

 

Mila stood up and stretched as she yawned, “Well… That was a fun party. Victor. Yuri. Congrats to you two.” She smiled at the two men, “I hope happiness follows you two forever.” As she walked to the stairs, she paused to ruffle Yurio’s hair. 

 

“CUT IT OUT YOU BITCH!” He slapped her hand away as she laughed, running up the steps.

 

 

Otabek nudged Yurio lightly, “Hey... Give it to them.” 

Yurio nudged back as Yuri sat down where he was at. Victor sat down next to Yuri and pulled the young man close to him. Yurio pulled out a large box and scooted over to the men. Yuri blinked as the young blond sat in front of him. The inn seemed eerily quiet except for the sounds of clanging dishes. Hiroko and Toshiya must be cleaning up, Mari must have gone for a cigarette, Minako is probably off drinking in her room, and Takeshi and Yuuko must have snuck off with the triplets. 

Yurio nudged the box over to Yuri, “Here… This is for the baby… Beka and I… We made it…” The young Russian was crimson red from embarrassment.

Otabek was still sitting at the table, watching the three men intently and waved at them slightly.

Yuri reached down and opened the box; inside was a mobile for a crib. Yuri grabbed it and held it up for Victor to see; it had a tiger as the centerpiece and from the tiger’s whiskers hung strands that ended in ice skates in a multitude of colors.

Otabek began scooting over to Yurio; who was hiding his face as Yuri and Victor smiled widely at the gift. “Oh! Yurio! It’s beautiful!” Victor exclaimed as he threw his arms around the young blond. 

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME OLD MAN!” Yurio screamed as he pushed a laughing Victor off of him. 

Victor sat back still laughing and smiled, “Seriously Yurio. Otabek. Thank you so much. It’s very sweet of you to gift us something like this. Really. Thank you.”

Yurio nodded as Otabek smiled, “It was Yuri’s idea.”

Yurio’s face flushed crimson as he tugged on Otabek’s arm, “Beka, let’s go. NOW.”

Yuri looked up at Yurio and smiled, tears coming to his eyes. “Yurio. Otabek. History is going to love this. Thank you.” He hugged the mobile to him as he smiled at the young  
Russian and Otabek. Yuri carefully stood up and embraced the two men. Yurio and Otabek hugged back as Victor joined in happily. 

As Yuri continued to smile and hug the three men as he was filled with an idea to make his family even bigger….

 

 

As Yurio and Otabek pulled away, they said their good nights and headed up to their room. “Victor.” Yuri motioned for Victor to come closer.  
“Hmm?” As Victor bent his head down, Yuri whispered into his ear.  
“AH!” Victor exclaimed, “That is a wonderful idea! Oh Yuri! You are just too pure for this world!”  
Yuri smiled as he took Victor by the hand and lead him up to their room. Victor squeezed his husband’s hand as he followed. They entered the room and started to strip and put on their pajamas. 

Consummating their new relationship as a married couple would have to wait until History was born. As Victor and Yuri snuggled into bed, Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri and held him close. Victor kissed Yuri on top of his head and smiled, “Good night, Mr. Yuri Katsuki.”  
Yuri tilted his head up and kissed Victor on the chin, “Good night, Mr. Victor Katsuki.”  
And with that, both Victor and Yuri delved into a deep sleep… Their first dreams taking flight as a married couple…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First all, I'M REALLY SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE MAKKACHIN INTO THIS STORY UNTIL NOW. I really have no excuse so just imagine he was in the background of the previous chapters. I promise he will be making a bigger part now. 
> 
> This is probably the longest chapter yet. Also, I really do apologize if the order of the ceremony is out of wack. I did research on the subject (I swear) but every wedding is different.
> 
> Also, a few notes:  
> -In this universe, same-sex marriage is legal all across Japan.  
> -In Japan, Christian-style weddings (like this one) are increasing in popularity in Japan so I decided to go with that kind.  
> -Citrine is Yuri's birthstone (November has topaz and citrine. I chose citrine since the stone meaning fit him more). Blue zircon is Victor's birthstone (between Zircon, Turquoise, and Tanzanite; Zircon fit Victor the most). Emerald is the birthstone of May, History's estimated to be born then.  
> -I ship Leo x Guang-hong and I am a shameless Phichit x Seung-gil shipper. Fight me.  
> -In the previous chapter, Victor does say something about taking Yuri's name to his family. Yuri DID NOT understand what he was saying since it was in Russian and Victor was talking too fast for Yuri to catch it. I just wanted to clarify that point.
> 
> Thank you all for your support on this fic. It means the world to me. <3 You have no idea. The Yuri!!! On Ice fandom is so beautiful and it helps me get through the day. I'm glad that this fic can brighten your day as well. <3


	18. Sometimes The Smallest Things Take Up The Most Room In Your Heart

~6 weeks later (35 weeks pregnant)~

Victor rose before the sun again. He’s been waking up before Yuri a lot recently. He was pretty sure it had to do with the fact that Yuri’s pregnancy was leaving him more drained and exhausted to the point where the young man was taking multiple naps throughout the day and was still tired enough to sleep through the night. Although, Yuri also got up more during the middle of the night to use the bathroom. 

Victor was happy that he and Yuri were able to convince Ivan to allow Yuri to take his bed rest at home instead of the hospital. Yuri had argued that if he stayed in the hospital that he wouldn’t be comfortable and would end up severely stressed and that it wouldn’t be good for the baby. Ivan agreed but under the condition that he visit everyday to monitor Yuri’s progress. They both agreed and it was settled. 

As Victor poured his cup of coffee and made his way to the outside patio, as per his ritual, he watched the sun rise. The weather was warming up since it was the end of March and Victor was internally counting the weeks until Yuri hit 40 weeks, since Ivan scheduled him for a c-section. Victor put his cup down on the side table and stared at his hands; he was shaking. The Russian acknowledged to himself that he has never been this nervous only once before. The only time he’s been this nervous was on his wedding day a little over a month ago.

Victor sighed grabbing his cup and finished off his coffee. Placing it back down on the table he stared at the sky with a worried look in his blue eyes, “If there is a God or whoever is out there… Please… Listen to me… If there is only one thing in the world I ask of you it is this: please let my husband give birth to a healthy baby boy unscathed…” As Victor closed his eyes, repeating the wish inside his head the wind picked up. The Russian opened his eyes as the wind blew through his silver hair; the wind was unusually warm for this time of year, but Victor smiled taking it as a confirmation that someone was listening and assured him his wish would come true…

 

Yuri stirred in the bed, feeling cold. He sat up slowly in the bed, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbed his glasses, sliding them on. He looked next to him and saw that Victor was gone. Yuri reached for his phone to check the time; it was a little past 7:00am. Yuri stared out the window as he subconsciously reached down and cradled his bulging belly. Makkachin, sensing something was wrong, whined as he lay next to the young man and placed his head on Yuri’s lap. Yuri smiled as he looked down at the poodle, snuggling against his belly. “Are you excited to meet History too, Makkachin?” Yuri laughed as the dog sat up and licked Yuri on the cheek. Yuri took off his glasses and placed them back on the nightstand and snuggled back under the covers, hugging Makkachin close to him. “Since Victor’s already up, you’ll have to do for my cuddle buddy.” Makkachin barked as Yuri snuggled with him, both him and the dog falling back asleep…

 

As Victor walked back into the apartment carrying his coffee cup, he was met with a knock at the door. He looked at the clock on the wall in the living room: 9:30am. After placing the cup into the sink he walked to the door and took a peek through the peephole; it was Ivan. Victor unlocked the door and opened it for his friend, “Good morning Ivan. You know you could have just let yourself in. I gave you a key for a reason.” He closed and locked the door as Ivan stepped inside

Ivan parked his suitcase next to him as he took off his shoes and hung his jacket up, “I know but I only use it in emergencies, like that day Yuri had that scare. I never want to intrude on you two if it can be helped. That and how awkward would it be if I let myself in and caught you and Yuri having sex?” Ivan let out one of his sadistic laughs. 

Victor rolled his eyes. He had grown used to Ivan’s dark sense of humor; a result of his past no doubt. He led Ivan into the bedroom where Yuri was still sleeping. Makkachin, sensing his owner, sat up and started wagging his tail. 

“OW! Makkachin, watch your tail!” Yuri batted the poodle’s tail away as he slowly sat up. Even without his glasses he could see Victor walking to him and another figure standing in the doorway.

Victor sat on the bed next to Yuri, handing the younger man his glasses. “Yuri, Ivan’s here for your checkup.”

Yuri slid his glasses back on as he saw Ivan walking towards him, “What time is it?”

Ivan smiled as he set his suitcase down and opened it, “About 9:45 in the morning. I came by early because as you get closer to your due date, Yuri, these appointments are going to take upwards of 4 hours. Maybe shorter, maybe longer. I just want to make sure everything is perfect.”

Yuri nodded as Ivan sat on the other side of him and started assembling machines on a makeshift table Ivan placed next to the bed. 

Victor patted Yuri’s head, kissing his lips softly, “And I have a very special surprise planned for you today. While Ivan is with you in here I will be in the other room working on it.” 

Yuri blinked as he watched Victor leave the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Ivan and Yuri looked at each other, soft brown eyes meeting galactic violet. “Ivan, do you have any idea what Victor’s surprising me with?”

Ivan blinked behind thin rimmed glasses and shrugged, a perplexed look stuck on his face. “For once Yuri… I honestly have no idea what’s going on in Victor’s head. Half of me is intrigued, but the other half doesn’t want to know. Anyways, let’s see how History is fairing.”

Yuri nodded as he stripped off his sweatshirt, laying it on the bed next to him. He laid a hand on his severely swollen belly, feeling the child inside move. History’s movements have slowed in the last couple weeks, so it was a welcome relief for Yuri. But, the downside was increased fatigue, increased bathroom breaks, and he felt so heavy when he walked. 

Ivan began hooking Yuri up to the machines, firing them up. The bedroom was filled with beeps and humming. “Alright, Yuri. Ready?”

 

As Victor walked away from the bedroom he made his way into the nursery. He turned on the light and looked around; it was a grand mess. Everything was piled in the middle of the room and even Victor bought some stuff online, having it discreetly delivered while Yuri was busy with his appointments with Ivan. Boxes were piled everywhere along with bags. He was waiting for everything to be here before he started working on it. It was perfect timing. He really wanted to surprise Yuri with this; he wanted to decorate the nursery for him. 

Victor walks to the middle of the room and grabs the shirt and overalls he placed there, putting them on. He had already painted the room a beautiful light green with streaks of light blue and yellow emanating from a central point in the room; the crib. The crib stood opposite of the door to the room. Victor made sure of that since this child would be the center of so much love…

 

Victor started opening boxes and pulling out the contents. The first was a bassinet that they would keep in their room for the beginning of History’s life. Victor started assembling the bassinet, finishing in a little less than 10 minutes. It was a sunny yellow color with ruffles around the bottom of the basket and around the hood. The Russian man put a small fitted sheet on the mat inside and placed a white fleece blanket inside. He set the bassinet off to the side so that when he went back to the bedroom he would not forget to grab it.

Next, Victor opened a larger box and dumped the contents to the floor. This one would be a lot more complicated so he grabbed his tools and began to work swiftly. Around 25 minutes later he was done; it was a pearl white changing table. It had a little cupboard door with three shelves inside and three good sized drawers. He pushed the table to the right side of the room against the wall. Victor opened the large pack of diapers and started packing as many as he could into one of the drawers. He started to fill the second drawer with packs of wipes and other changing supplies, including the grooming kit Yuri wanted. He stuck the rest of the diapers and wipes into a single box and put the box into the closet. In the last drawer he started putting in clothes, not much. Just mainly onsies, pajamas, and socks. He opened the cupboard door and packed the shelves with the bathing supplies, towels, washcloths, and robes.

Utilizing his tools again, he assembled the contents of another box. The largest box by far contained a dresser. It took Victor almost an hour to construct it, but it was beautiful. It was a nice, calming light blue. He pushed it against the left wall of the room.

Wiping sweat from his forehead he aimed for the next box; the stroller. It took him less than 7 minutes to put that together. He took the car seat base and placed it under the crib and snapped together the car seat onto the stroller. Victor wheeled the green and blue stroller into the corner of the room near the left of the crib. He then took the stuffed hamster Phichit and Seung-gil gave them and placed it into the car seat. Victor walked back into the center of the room and looked at his handy work so far. It was coming along better than he thought.

Opening another box, he pulled out a good sized tower. He opened the top and placed a blue disk with bags into it and closed it. Victor placed the tower by the changing table. Apparently this was a place to put soiled diapers. Yuuko had recommended it to him saying it was useful with the triplets. 

He grabbed the bathtub and propped it against the changing table. 

He then grabbed the bottles, opening them up and placed them on the dresser by the crib. “I need to wash these before using them.” There were 12 bottles in all. Victor grabbed a couple more packs because he felt they would need them. 

Victor grabbed a crib pad and laid it on the bare crib. He took the rest and placed them into a storage chest that was able to slide under the crib. He grabbed the sheets and decided to lay the sheet with sheep on them into the crib. He placed the rest of the sheets and the blankets into the chest, using his foot to nudge it under. He then grabbed the crib liner and placed it inside the crib, tying it off at the corners. As a last touch to the crib, Victor hung the mobile that Yurio and Otabek gifted. He smiled wholeheartedly at the crib. It was perfect. This little boy wasn’t even born yet and yet…so many people already love him…

 

He grabbed the baby monitor, placing the one meant for the baby onto the changing table and put the receiving end into the bassinet to take with him.

Victor grabbed a small little storage box that had a little penguin on it and pushed it next to the crib on the right and placed all the toys into it with the exception of the whale plush which he put on the floor next to the stroller and the sheep Yuri wanted. He placed the sheep into the corner of the crib and smiled.

As his last task loomed, Victor knew he had to hurry; Yuri’s appointment was almost done. He grabbed the rest of the clothes he didn’t put into the drawer and tore the price tags off them. He then started the daunting task of placing them into the dresser drawers. Shirts in one drawer, pants in another. Hoodies and sweatshirts together in one, jackets and the winter coat in another. Overalls went in the drawer with the rompers. A couple drawers were left empty, but Victor knew in no time they would be filled as History got older.

 

“Alright Yuri. All finished. Everything seems to be in order. History’s heartbeat is a-okay, blood work is normal, ultrasound is clear, and you are having no adverse effects, or symptoms.” Ivan spoke as he packed up his equipment.

Yuri put his sweatshirt back on and pulled it over his belly. He smiled at Ivan as the bedroom door opened. It was Victor and he was pushing something. Yuri grabbed his glasses and slid them on. He watched Victor come closer and placed the object at the end of the bed. “Victor… What’s that…?”

Victor smiled as he walked to Yuri’s side and kissed his husband on the cheek, “Come… I have your surprise ready… Ivan. You come too.”

Yuri and Ivan looked at each other with Ivan shrugging to the younger man as he and Victor helped Yuri out of bed. Yuri and Victor walked arm in arm together, with Ivan right behind them, out of the bedroom and to the nursery.

Victor stood in front of the closed door and smiled a huge goofy smile, “Yuri. Ivan. Close your eyes please.”

Yuri and Ivan, once again making eye contact and shrugging to each other, closed their eyes. 

Victor opened the door and it seemed like he was opening the door to Heaven itself…

 

Victor grabbed Yuri’s hands and led him into the room. After placing Yuri into the center, Victor fetched Ivan and placed him next to Yuri. “Okay. You can open them now.”

As Yuri opened his eyes, he was taken aback; the room was full of sunlight and it seemed to light everything up. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Victor did all this himself? It was amazing. Yuri smiled widely as a couple tears fell down his cheek. He reached down and softly caressed his belly. “Oh Victor… It’s beautiful…” Yuri turned to his husband and hugged him tightly. “It’s the best surprise I have ever gotten! Well…apart from History, but still.”

Victor smiled as he kissed Yuri on the top of his head and laid his hands on top of Yuri’s pregnant belly as well, “I wanted it to encompass the love we have for him… The love that everyone has for him…”

Yuri nodded and kissed Victor softly on the lips, “He’ll love it…”

 

Ivan smiled as he watched the two men, “Victor, it’s amazing. To think you were capable of something like this? Hoo boy.”

Victor slapped at Ivan as he laughed, “Oh hush you.”

Ivan turned to exit the nursery, “I’ll let myself out. Take it easy you two.”

Yuri turned and grabbed Ivan’s hand, “Ivan, thank you!”

The Chinese man looked mildly shocked as he stared at Yuri, “For what exactly?”

The young Japanese man smiled, “For helping me with everything.”

Ivan just smiled as he kissed Yuri’s hand, walking out the door into the hallway and grabbed his suitcase. “I’m just doing my job, Yuri. Nothing special.”

Yuri called back before Ivan exited the apartment, “It’s extremely special to us!”  
The door shut with a click.

 

Yuri turned back to the nursery, “Victor… I love it… I love it so much… Thank you…” He laid his head on his husband’s chest.

Victor smiled as he rubbed Yuri’s back, “I hope History will love it too…”

Yuri continued to beam as he looked up at Victor, brown eyes sparkling behind blue-rimmed glass, “He will know soon enough how much love he has surrounding him.”

 

Victor and Yuri stood in the middle of the nursery, taking in the sight that will soon be blessed with a little boy who brought so much love into so many people’s lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I know in Russia the father usually has nothing to do with the baby until a certain point, but Victor is different. He wants to be there for his child. He wants to be with Yuri through this. Victor wants Yuri to know that he will never be alone. 
> 
> I have a question for everyone: what would you guys think if I wrote a spin-off fic about History? Like, his life after birth? It would still have Victor x Yuuri (obviously), but with some Otabek x Yurio and other ships thrown in but it would mostly focus on History. I have a few ideas I want to try, but I don't know if I should go through with it. Let me know! :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! We're nearing the end soon!


	19. And So... It Begins...

~3 weeks later (38 weeks pregnant)~

Yuri gripped his phone as he glanced at the calendar. He sighed as he saw that the day of May 19th, in 2 weeks, was highlighted with his hospital visit to give birth. He couldn’t believe it… In two short weeks History would grace them with his presence… Yuri groaned as he lay back down in the bed. He huddled into a ball as he started crying, pulling the blankets over his head. 

Victor was finishing packing the hospital bag for Yuri when he looked over at the sobbing lump on the bed. “Yuri… Are you crying again?”

The lump twisted, “No! I mean…yes. Maybe? Yeah, I am.”

Victor zipped the bag up as he placed it next to the door, “Okay then.” Victor had gotten used to Yuri’s increased crying spells, but this was on a whole other level. After Victor showed Yuri the nursery all finished, he started having fits where Yuri would just lock himself in the bedroom and cry. Sometimes the crying lasted only 5 minutes, other times it didn’t stop until hours later. When Victor tried talking to Ivan about it during an appointment, Yuri got mad at him and kicked him out of the bedroom. Yuri ended up apologizing profusely. 

Ivan informed them that since Yuri was getting closer to his due date, the hormones were kicking into overdrive. Since normal pregnancy symptoms seemed non-existent in Yuri, most likely because the pregnancy hormones had no idea how to react to a biological male, they seemed to be coming out in full force now they resolved themselves. Yuri was experiencing severe mood swings. They should stop after Yuri gives birth.

 

 

Victor walked over to the bed and sat on his side, next to the lump. Yuri seemed to have stopped crying. “Yuri… Would you like to go for a little walk? Not far. Just around the block. Maybe some fresh air would do you good.”

Yuri slowly pulled the blanket down so only his eyes were visible. Glassy brown eyes stared up at the Russian man. Yuri nodded slowly, “That… that sounds nice, Victor… I’ll get ready.” Yuri swung the blankets back as he sat up, groaning. 

Victor stared at his husband and smiled; Yuri was shirtless and his face flushed a light red. He looked like he was about to pop. He knew moving was hard for Yuri, but Ivan said even if Yuri was on bed rest extremely light walking should be done every day to keep him from atrophy. 

As Yuri began to change into a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt he groaned again, “Victor… I can’t wait to get back to ice skating.”

Victor chuckled, “I’m surprised you lived this long with out skating.”

Yuri rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses, “Barely.”

As Victor stared longingly at his husband, his smile turned into a frown. He knew Yuri was hiding it, but Victor noticed it a while ago; Yuri was done. He was done being pregnant. He knew Yuri hated it. He knew Yuri wanted History out. Yuri was so tired that he was becoming increasingly irritable and taking it out on him. Yuri always looked half-dead, his eyes like glass and the sparkle gone. He pretty much stayed in bed until Victor pestered him to walk a bit or he had to go to the bathroom. Victor felt so bad for Yuri.

“Yuri…?” Victor asked his voice low.

Yuri turned to Victor, “What?”

Victor stared at his fingers, playing with both rings. “Do you…do you regret this?”

Yuri blinked as the gears turned in his head, “Regret what?”

Victor looked at Yuri, his eyes full of sadness. “Do you regret this? Getting pregnant? Having our baby? Do you regret it?”

Yuri stared at Victor, his eyes wide as he reactively reached down and hugged his belly. “No. Of course not, Victor. Why do you think I regret it?” Yuri made his way to the bed and leaned against Victor.

Victor sighed as he leaned back into Yuri, “Because you look like you’re in so much pain… And… And I feel powerless to help you with this…”

Yuri kissed Victor on top of the Russian man’s head and hugged him close, running his fingers through silky silver hair. “Oh… Vitya… You’re always helping me… I need you by my side and when I need it most…you’re there. You have never once abandoned me and even though I’ve probably put you through hell…you’ve always stayed with me… Thank you so much.”

Victor smiled, keeping tears at bay as he laid his head on Yuri’s belly. “I’m glad, katsudon… I would never abandon you because you would never do that to me. You are my world, Yuri. You’re my everything. You are my husband and the father to my child. I will love you until the end of time…”

Yuri grabbed Victor’s hands and pulled him off the bed, “Let’s go for that walk”

Victor smiled and nodded, “Da!”

 

 

As Victor and Yuri walked into the living room, Victor stopped. “Let me grab Makkachin’s leash and harness. We’ll take him with us.”

Yuri nodded as he stood in the middle of the living room as Victor went to go fetch the dog supplies. 

 

 

Victor had just shut the closet door as he heard Yuri scream. He ran into the living room to see Yuri standing there, in the middle of the room, shaking. Victor grabbed Yuri by the shoulders and shook him gently, “Yuri! Are you okay?! What happened?!”

Yuri looked at Victor, his face a crimson red. “Victor… I’m so sorry… I… I think I peed myself…” Yuri’s eyes trailed down to a slight puddle on the living room carpet. “I’m gonna go change my pants. I’m so sorry Victor.”

Victor’s eyes followed suit, but something seemed…off… “Yuri…” 

Yuri had started waddling to the bathroom, but stopped when Victor called him, “Eh? What is it Victor?”

Victor looked at Yuri, blue eyes like ice… “Yuri… Where is the wet spot on your pants?”

Yuri reached behind and patted his bottom, “Down the back of… EH?!”

Victor already had his phone to his ear and it was ringing. On the second ring, it connected. “Ivan… I think Yuri’s water just broke. Mmm. Okay. See you soon.” Victor hung the phone up. “Come Yuri. We’re going to the hospital.” Victor made his way to the bedroom and grabbed the hospital bag he packed earlier. He grabbed Yuri’s hand and dragged him out of their apartment. As the two men made their way down the hall, they stopped. At the exit of the apartment building was a swarm of reporters. Good thing the building was controlled access.

 

 

“Fuck!” Victor cursed loudly. He stomped around, “What will we do now?!”

Yuri grabbed Victor’s hand, “We’ll think of something, Vitya.”

Victor stared at Yuri and smiled, calming down. “You’re right. Maybe we can go out the back way.” Victor shot Ivan a quick text as he and Yuri took off down the opposite hallway. They exited into the back alley just as Ivan pulled up in a black and violet scooter with a sidecar attached.

“Get in!” He gave Victor and Yuri each a helmet, “Victor, sit behind me. Yuri, in the sidecar.” 

Both men nodded as Victor helped Yuri into the sidecar, the young man fastening his helmet as Victor put his own helmet on and sat behind Ivan, wrapping his arms around the Chinese man as they took off down the alley to the hospital.

 

 

As they pulled up to the hospital, Ivan parked his moped and he, along with Victor, helped Yuri out of the sidecar. “Ivan, when did you get a moped?” Yuri asked as the three men walked inside the hospital.

Ivan chuckled as he retrieved a wheelchair for Yuri, sitting the young man down in it. “I bought it soon after I came here at Victor’s request. I mainly use it to do some sightseeing. The sidecar came in handy. Good thing I sprung for it, huh? Now follow me, Victor. I wasn’t expecting you for two more weeks, Yuri. I need to get the operating room ready.”

Yuri laughed nervously as he rubbed his belly, “I guess History wants out.” 

Victor looked down as he pushed Yuri, following Ivan and he could see his husband shaking violently. Desperation was thick in his voice as he spoke.

 

Ivan led Victor and Yuri to the entrance to entrance of the operating room. After making sure the nurses knew he would be in this OR and signing off on the charts he took both men inside. He had Yuri strip his clothes off and, after confirming that the ‘pee’ was indeed amniotic fluid, had Yuri change into a hospital gown. “Best part is we don’t have to wait for you to dilate. We can just go in and pull him out. Lay down here.” Ivan and Victor helped Yuri into a hospital bed after he was done changing. “Turn on your side. I’m going to give you an epidural. It’s going to feel like a small sting in your spine. Ready…? And done.”

Yuri felt a small little prick in his back and soon enough everything from his chest down was completely numb. “Feels weird.”

Victor and Ivan sat Yuri, “Now,” Ivan said, handing a small glass of chalky white liquid, “this is called Bicitra and you need to drink it. It will help neutralize the acids in your stomach making this easier.”

Yuri nodded as he began to drink it and gagged as he did. 

Victor rubbed his back as Yuri finished it, “UGH! That was gross.”

Ivan took the container, “I know, but it helps.”

Ivan then proceeded to place an IV port into Yuri’s wrist, hooking it up to a fluid line. “This is too keep your fluid intake regulated while the operation takes place. And Yuri… I’m going to place a catheter inside. It’s going to drain urine into a bag so you’re not peeing everywhere. It’ll come out when the epidural wears off.”

Yuri nodded since he couldn’t feel a thing now. Just a light pressure in his penis. He looked around the room, his eyes resting on Victor.

Victor caught Yuri staring at him. “Yuri, are you okay?”

“Ivan…” Yuri said without breaking eye contact with Victor.

“Hmm?” The doctor replied as he finished setting the catheter up. “What is it, Yuri?”

Yuri reached out a hand, grabbing Victor’s hand. “Victor…he can stay with me right? Please say he can… I want him to be here to see the birth of his son…” 

Ivan stared at the two men as he walked over to them. He grabbed Victor by the arm and smiled at Yuri, “Of course he can. I’m not that mean to deny him that pleasure. We’ll be right back.” 

Yuri nodded as Ivan and Victor left to scrub up. About 10 minutes later, the two men come back decked in dark blue scrubs. Victor sits in a chair next to Yuri as Ivan pulls a curtain across Yuri’s torso, hiding his belly from view. As Ivan picks up a scalpel he looks to Victor and Yuri who are holding each other’s hands, “Are you two ready to meet your son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly couldn't wait to write this so I pretty much wrote this in one day. I wanted to write up until well after Yuri gives birth, but it would have went on too long so I decided to split it into two chapters. The next chapter will be the last before I delve into the spin-off you guys want. The last chapter will also take a little longer to get out because life and it'll be longer than the wedding chapter.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT!! No, really. It means the world to me. When I see how much you all love this fic it really makes my day. I really can't believe how many people love this story. 
> 
> Also confession time! I usually have a strong dislike of mpreg. It's just because I'm extremely picky about it. I'm not a fan at all of Omegaverse. If you are, great! It's just not my cup of tea. I think the only time I've actually ever really liked it was a couple Pokemon Palletshipping fics I read and they were really well done.  
> Whelp, when I first saw Yuri!!! On Ice I fell in love. It never crossed my mind to write a fic nevertheless an mpreg fic...until I saw this: http://cinnamonrub.me/post/151516262002/this-is-probably-the-kind-of-dreams-yuri-has-lol
> 
> That picture haunted my dreams until I wrote this fic. I loved it and I really like the idea of mpreg!Yuri (but not overly feminized.) I tried to keep this fic as biologically plausable as possible. 
> 
> STAY TUNED FOR THE EXCITING CONCLUSION!! <3 <3 <3!!


	20. Your First Breath Took Ours Away

Victor sits in a chair next to Yuri as Ivan pulls a curtain across Yuri’s torso, hiding his belly from view. As Ivan picks up a scalpel he looks to Victor and Yuri who are holding each other’s hands, “Are you two ready to meet your son?”

Both Victor and Yuri looked at each other and nodded, with Victor placing a kiss on his husband’s forehead, “We’re ready, Ivan…” Victor squeezed Yuri’s hand and the young man squeezed back as hard as he could.

Ivan nodded as he turned behind the curtain and began…

 

 

Ivan puts the scalpel down on the table and begins to rub an antibiotic prophylaxis all over Yuri’s abdomen. After throwing away the antibiotic pads, he grabs Yuri’s belly and begins prodding and squeezing it. “Yuri, what I’m doing is making sure History is in the right position for me to grab him.” 

After he was done he picked up the scalpel once more, placing the tip onto Yuri’s disinfected flesh. He began to slice open Yuri along his belly, making a midline incision the entire length of the young man’s belly. Placing two McBurney retractors on both sides of the incision holding it open, Ivan began to cut deeper. After what seemed like hours carefully cutting and separating skin, fat, and tissue Ivan saw it; the enlarged uterus-like organ.

 

Yuri could feel a weird sensation on his belly. It felt like fuzzy poking. “Yuri, what I’m doing is making sure History is in the right position for me to grab him.” He could hear what Ivan was saying, but barely. His hearing seemed muffled so he replied as best he could, “Okay!”

Victor held onto Yuri’s hand, feeling it go slack, “Yuri, are you okay?”

Yuri looked up at Victor, his glasses sliding off a bit. Victor fixed them for his husband and Yuri nodded, “I’m fine. I think nervousness is getting the better of me.”

Victor kissed Yuri’s hand as he cradled the young man’s head to him, “It’ll be alright, katsudon… I’m here.”

Yuri closed his eyes as he began to feel a light pressure going down the length of his belly. He felt no pain, just…pressure. Like someone taking their finger and running it over his belly. It was weird.

 

Ivan reached inside Yuri’s abdomen and grabbed the swollen organ, positioning it again. He could feel the fetus. Grabbing his scalpel, he slowly cut open the uterine organ and, setting down the scalpel, began pulling the fetus out. He pulled the whole child out and without prompting, the child started crying. “Welcome to the world, History.” Ivan said happily as he grabbed a pair of bandage scissors to cut the umbilical cord, he sat there in silence as the placenta came with the child. Ivan’s mind started racing a trillion miles a second as he hid his panic from the two men. He went ahead and cut the cord, hurriedly placing History into the incubator. 

 

 

The operating room was silent when it was soon broken by a high pitched cry. Victor was watching Ivan intently when the doctor ran to a small station, placing the child inside. 

Ivan then hit a small blue button on the wall and spoke into the intercom, “Operating room 4. Code Blue. Operating room 4. Code Blue.” 

“Ivan.” Victor cried, “What’s going on?”

Ivan walked over to the Russian, “Victor. I need you to go. I can’t have you in here anymore. Go to the waiting room. I’ll update you soon. I promise.” Ivan grabbed Victor, shoving him out the doors as a flood of nurses came in donned in surgical scrubs. Victor just stared into the room until he was lead away by a nurse at the station and sat in the waiting room, needing answers.

 

 

Ivan ran back to Yuri’s side, placing an oxygen mask over the young man’s nose and mouth as the nurses kept a check on his vitals; his blood pressure was dangerously low, his heart rate was increasing to dangerous levels, and he was going into shock from blood loss. As Ivan hurried and barked orders to the nurses to take the child to the nursery, no questions asked, he began to operate on Yuri to save his life. He would never forgive himself if he lost him. He began by removing all the blood that pooled inside. Then he started stitching up the veins and arteries that had ruptured. “I need type A! NOW! We’re going to start a transfusion!” 

Nurses were struggling to keep up with the demands, bringing bags of type A blood. When Ivan was done with repairing the blood vessels, he began to carefully remove the uterus-like organ from inside Yuri. After about an hour, that part was complete and he stitched up the area of the rectum it was attached to. Ivan threw down his tools after completing the stitch job after what seemed like hours, he began to suture the incision on Yuri’s belly. He moved with such speed that the nurses were taken aback by the intense level of skill Dr. Kenga exhibited. In a little under 20 minutes, Ivan was finished and the nurses had started the transfusion. He disposed of both the organ and placenta into a hazardous waste bag. The doctor walked to Yuri’s side and sat, “All of you. Out. Now.” His voice colder than ice itself. When the last nurse left, Ivan laid a hand on Yuri’s cheek, caressing it softly. He kept an eye on his vitals; heartbeat was normal and blood pressure was returning to normal range. The Chinese man took off his glasses and laid his head on Yuri’s chest, holding his hand and felt Yuri breathing on his own. “Yuri… I’m so sorry… I’m a failure as a doctor… Please…I hope you and Victor can forgive me…”

 

 

Victor sat in the waiting room, pacing. He had called Yurio and told him what happened. He and Otabek were on their way with Hiroko, Toshiya, Mari, Minako, Yuuko, Takeshi, and the triplets. When they got there and saw Victor, everyone ran and hugged each other. 

“So? What happened to the pig?!” Yurio barked.

Victor looked at the young boy with sad blue eyes and shrugged, “I… I’m not sure…” He met everyone’s eyes. “Ivan didn’t tell me anything yet… Just ushered me out of the room...”

As if on cue, Ivan came through the doors and walked to everyone. “Victor… Everyone… I’m sorry…” He hung his head low as he spoke. 

“Ivan…” Victor ran to his friend laid his hands on his shoulders, “Tell me… Tell us… What happened to Yuri…?”

Ivan straightened up and put his glasses back on, his face looked worn out. “Alright… Everyone. Sit down.”

They all sat down around the doctor as he explained, “History was born without complications.” Ivan smiled wearily, “He’s 8 pounds, 9 ounces and 23 inches long. Big boy.” 

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as he continued, “He’s in the nursery now being checked out. Sadly I had to come clean that he was born to a biological man, so be prepared with that.”

Victor stared hard at Ivan, “What about Yuri…?”

Ivan sighed, “Yuri will need to stay in the hospital for a bit while we monitor him. He experienced extremely heavy blood loss to the tune of needing a transfusion. I don’t know why I didn’t catch it earlier… Maybe I got distracted…” Ivan gripped his head as he started crying.

Mari stood up and sat on the other side of Ivan. She hugged him. “What happened to my little brother?”

Ivan pulled away, “Yuri had a placental abruption. The placenta tore itself away from the uterine wall. That’s why Yuri’s water broke early. It caused massive bleeding inside but there was no where for it to go. Hence why it went unnoticed. I did everything I could, but…it’s still my fault this happened… I should have noticed it… I’m a failure as a doctor…” Ivan buried his face in his hands.

Victor stared at the Chinese man, “Is Yuri okay?”

Ivan nodded, head still buried. “Of course he is. I stitched him up good and tight so nothing should be torn. He’ll have a slight scar down his stomach, but nothing too bad.”

Victor slapped his friend on the back, “Then stop whining. You didn’t fail. You would have failed if Yuri was gone, but he’s not. Now where is he?”

Ivan looked up at the Russian, lively blue eyes meeting worn violet. “Recovery room 689. I’ll take you there. I sent the entire floor into a lockdown. No other patient is on that floor. Only Yuri.”

They all stood up and followed Ivan to Yuri’s room.

 

 

The sun was shining through the open window, a gentle breeze blowing through the room. The sunlight landed across the face of a young man lying in the only bed in the room. He winced and his eyes fluttered open, the sunrays making them glow a soft brown color. He sat up in his bed, a sharp pain stabbing him in the back and radiating to the front of his abdomen. The young black-haired man grimaced as he grabbed his glasses off the side table next to him and slipping them on as he looked around, drinking in his surroundings: alone in a pure white room, the only light coming from outside. He suddenly felt cold wondering where everyone was. He hugged his knees to his chest, laying his head on top of his knees and sighed, “I forgot… I’m in the hospital…” He closed his eyes as his thoughts drifted to everything that had lead up to that moment…

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Yuri looked to the door as it slowly opened and a silver flash ran to his side, hugging him tightly. “Victor!” Yuri laughed, “You’re strangling me!”

“Oh, Yuri… I’m so glad you’re safe…” Victor hugged Yuri close as he sat down next to his husband on the bed as everyone else piled into the room.

“Safe? Was I in danger?” Yuri looked at his hands, and lifted up his shirt, running a hand down the fresh scar on his belly. “Whoa… I’m flat…” Yuri chuckled as he patted his flat stomach. It was still tender, but it felt weird to not be round anymore.

Ivan poked his head through the door, “Is my patient ready?”

Everyone looked at Ivan as he opened the door and wheeled in a tiny cart with a plastic see-through bin on it. Inside the bin was a sleeping baby, wrapped a light blue blanket with ice skates all over it and a blue and green striped hat over his head. He wheeled the cart to Yuri and Victor. The doctor looked down at the two men on the bed and smiled, motioning to Yuri. “Your son…”

 

 

Yuri looked down at the squirming bundle and then to Victor. The Russian man smiled as he nodded. Yuri reached into the bin and slowly pulled the baby out, holding him gently in his arms. Yuri stared at the little bundle, smiling as he started to cry, “Hey there, History… Nice to finally meet you. I’m your daddy.” Yuri hugged the bundle as History let out a coo, kissing his son on his forehead. Yuri looked at Victor, tears streaming down his cheeks and hands Victor his son.

Victor took History in his arms and cradled him close, “And I’m your other daddy. You have two daddies. Two daddies and lots of aunts and uncles and grandma and grandpa who love you very much.” Victor hugged his son as Yuri motioned for Yurio to come over. 

The young blond, his face turning a deep pink, made his way over to the family. Yuri smiled at him, “I made you a promise, Yurio. Victor…” Yuri laid a hand on Victor’s arm. Victor nodded as he handed the baby to Yurio. 

Yurio, struggling to hold the baby out of fear of dropping him, remained steady as he gazed upon the young baby. A warm smile crawled across the young Russian’s face as he held History. 

Yuri looked at Victor, “Should we tell him?”

Victor arched an eyebrow as he shrugged, “You think he’ll do it? He’s not very reliable.”

Yurio, quite obviously overhearing the conversation, got irritated. “If you got something to say, say it pig. And you old man, fuck off.”

Yuri laughed as he looked at Yurio, brown eyes meeting fierce green. “Yurio. We want you to be History’s godfather.”

Yurio just stared at the two men as History fell asleep in the Russian’s arms. “WH-what? M-me? His godfather?”

The two men nodded at the young blond as he handed the baby to Hiroko and Toshiya. “A…are you sure? I mean… Of course I accept. Thank you.” Yurio’s face turned a deep red as Yuri opened his arms. The teen walked into the Japanese man’s embrace, Yuri wrapping his arms around Yurio. Yurio hugged back as Victor joined the hug,

Hiroko held History as Toshiya stood to her side. Minako and Mari crowded around the grandparents, ‘ooing’ and ‘awwwing’ at the miracle baby. Hiroko started crying as Toshiya held on to her, “My grandson… Our grandson, Toshiya… We have a grandson…” 

The elder Katsuki smiled as he hugged his wife and smiled at the bundle, “Yes. We were given a miracle…”

Mari and Minako each took turns holding History, the two women absolutely fawning over him.

Mari handed History over to Yuuko, who sat down holding the baby. Takeshi stared at the child as the triplets bombarded their mother with questions. Takeshi smiled slightly, “He looks like you, Yuri.”

Yuri looked at the male Nishigori, smiling. “I should hope so. He did come out of me.”

Takeshi, still not taking his eyes off his wife holding the baby, spoke more to himself than to anyone. “I still can’t believe Yuri had a baby…”

Yuuko looked at her husband, “I can’t either, but we’re going to be here to support them the best we can. Yuri. Victor. We have a gift for the little guy but we’re waiting for it to be delivered. Sorry!”

Yuri just smiled at his friends and waved his hands, “Its okay! You guys didn’t have to do that! Just…just being a loving presence in his life is a gift enough… Thank you, everyone… You have supported us more than I ever thought possible. It means everything to us…”

Victor hugged Yuri close to him as Yuuko gave History back to his fathers. Yuri hugged him close as he noticed Otabek sitting alone in the corner of the room. “Otabek… Would you like to hold him?” The Japanese man motioned for Otabek to come closer.

Otabek blinked as he shook his head, “No. No thanks. That’s okay…”

Yurio looked at Yuri, the older man nodding. The teen went over to the Kazakh, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him over to the bed. Yuri held History out to the young man. Otabek reached out and took the baby in his arms. He sat down on the foot of Yuri’s hospital bed, softly stroking History’s chubby cheeks. “He’s so cute. You guys make cute babies.”

Victor just blinked as he and Yuri looked at each other when Ivan spoke up, “Their first and last child.”

The two men looked at the doctor. Yuri spoke up, “You mean…? No more?”

Ivan nodded, “When I delivered History, I also extracted the organ that you had. You should be able to have sex without the fear of getting pregnant again.”

 

 

In a way, Yuri was relieved but he was also kind of disappointed. How fun would it have been to be able to give History a sibling? He sighed as he pushed the thought from his mind, coming clean to himself; he was absolutely miserable in the final months of his pregnancy. He was secretly glad to not go through that again. If he and Victor wanted another child, they would adopt.

Otabek, having his fill of baby, returned the child to Yuri. Yuri leaned back against his pillow and yawned. Ivan took that as his cue, “Alright everyone. Let’s give the new parents and the baby time to bond. Yuri will be staying here in the hospital for about a week while I monitor him while he recovers.” 

Ivan ushered the group out and into the hallway, closing the door behind him. As he led the group down the hallway, he addressed them. “Word got out about Yuri and Victor’s child so the entrance of the hospital is swarmed with reporters. I know a secret way. Follow me.”

 

 

Ivan took the group to a doorway that seemed locked. The Chinese man took his card key and swiped it into the lock, unlocking it. He opened the door and led the group down a few flights of stairs to another door that read “Floor 1.” He used his keycard again and swiped it, unlocking the door. As he opened it, he ushered everyone outside by a dumpster. “This is where we dump medical waste. You should be able to find your way back to the main road away from the reporters if you follow this alley all the way down and then take a right.”

Toshiya bowed to the doctor, “Thank you so much for taking care of our son and making sure that he and our grandchild are healthy.”

Ivan turned pink as he adjusted his glasses, “I’m just doing my job, sir.”

Hiroko grabbed Ivan’s hands in her own, “Yes, but you went above and beyond the call of duty. You saved our precious Yuri and because of you, our grandson still has one of his parents alive.”

Ivan stared at the little old lady as she hugged him and patted her on the back. He wasn’t used to this much affection, especially from people he barely knew. 

Hiroko looked up at the doctor, a wide smile on her face. “You are an honorary member of the Katsuki family. Feel free to come to Yu-topia whenever you want, Ivan-kun.” And with that Hiroko led the rest away down the alley, disappearing around the corner.

Ivan clutched his heart tightly; it was beating so hard he thought it would burst through his chest at any moment. He looked to the sky, sunlight making his violet eyes sparkle as tears fell down his cheeks. “Thank you…”

 

 

As Ivan ushered the group out, everyone yelling well wishes and congratulations, he shut the door leaving Yuri, Victor, and History alone together. The two men sat in complete silence as Yuri cradled History in his arms. Victor tapped Yuri on the shoulder. The young man looked at his husband and scooted over to the side of the bed. Victor then started crawling in the bed with his husband and son. Yuri lowered the head of his bed down at a slight angle as he laid History between him and Victor. The Russian man took the blankets and covered themselves, both men falling asleep holding each other’s hands tightly and with their newborn between them.

 

 

After what seemed like hours, both Victor and Yuri were awakened by a loud screaming sound. They looked around the hospital room groggily trying to find the source when their eyes landed on the screaming baby between them. Yuri and Victor both sat up with Yuri taking the infant in his arms and cradling him, rocking him back and forth. “Shhhh…. Shhh… It’s okay History, daddy’s here… Shhh…”

The child continued to cry when there was a knock at the door. “Come in.” Victor said, managing to be heard above the crying.

The door opened and in walked Ivan who seemed to be holding a box. “I was thinking it would be around the time he would be hungry. Here you two go.” He set the box down at the foot of the bed, grabbing a small container out of it. He screwed the top off, tossing it in the trash. He then grabbed a nipple out a plastic bag in the box and screwed it onto the container. Ivan handed the small bottle to Yuri, “There. You can feed him now. This is my gift to you and Victor. Up until History is no longer formula feeding, I will be providing you with any and all formula he needs. No need to buy him any.”

Both men stared at the doctor in absolute shock. “Ivan… How can we ever repay you…?” Yuri asked as he took the bottle from Ivan and stuck the nipple into History’s mouth. The baby stopped crying and began sucking the formula out like a vacuum. “He’s a hungry one.” Yuri laughed.

Victor smiled at the sight, “Takes after his father.” The Russian chuckled at his own joke.

Yuri glared daggers at his husband, “And you’re sleeping on the couch tonight. Not in bed with me.”

Victor started mock crying as he hung onto his husband’s waist as Yuri continued to feed History.

Ivan smiled at the family, laying his hands on both Yuri and Victor’s heads. Victor let go of Yuri, sitting up next to his husband and both men stared at Ivan. The doctor smiled sadly at them, “It was the least I could do since both of you…both of you have been giving me gifts for a long time… Victor, you saved me when I thought I was destined to disappear...alone and forgotten… You came to me like a shining silver light… I thank you…”

“And you…Yuri Katsuki…” Yuri locked eyes with Ivan as the Chinese man spoke, “I have only known you for not even a year and yet you have given me more than I could have ever asked for and you don’t even know it… I am forever in debt to the two of you…”

Victor could see his friend of over 10 years was fighting back tears. He reached his arms out and grabbed Ivan by the lapels of his coat, pulling him into an embrace. Ivan laid his head on Victor’s chest and could feel Yuri laying his head on top of his own. The doctor couldn’t hold back anymore and started crying. He gripped Victor’s shirt tightly as he let the tears fall like an unstoppable flood.

“Ivan…” Yuri whispered to him, “You will always be a part of our family for what you did for me and History…”

“And you saved my husband… I’m sure you have paid your debt beyond full just for that…” Victor rubbed Ivan’s back as he continued to cry.

 

 

Ivan Kenga had been alone for over half his life. No one to turn to…no one to look after him… No family… No friends… So for 19 years he lived only for himself until he found someone who wanted to be his friend… So for 11 years he lived his life only for one person; Victor Nikiforov. But…that was until his friend, who was his only family, met someone who HE wanted to protect. Ivan was happy when Victor fell in love with Yuri Katsuki because he had never seen his friend so happy before. He knew he was being replaced, but not at the same time… Ivan knew that Victor’s attention would be occupied by Yuri, but didn’t mind because he knew there was a small place in Victor’s heart that he held only for Ivan… 

When Ivan met Yuri, there was something about the boy that seemed like he could pull in even the most distant person… Yuri’s personality was just so infectious that even someone like Yuri Plisetsky warmed up to him. Yuri Plisetsky hates everyone and everything, but somehow Yuri Katsuki broke down his barrier. 

Even for someone like Ivan… Yuri embraced him. Even after learning of his past… Yuri treated him no different. Even after doing the job that he studied for years to do… One moment. Two lives. Defined him. Made him gain a family. A family who loved and accepted him. He was sure Yuri gave that to Victor because after one moment Victor stopped talking about his old family and wouldn’t shut up about his new one. Both he and Victor; outcasts to different extents in society, ended up being accepted by the same family. The Katsukis were, obviously, amazing people. Unable to turn away anyone in need. He wanted to serve by their side until the end. Ivan Kenga resolved to prove himself worthy of this new love he was shown…all thanks to one person… Yuri Katsuki.

 

 

Ivan stopped crying and sat up, taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes with his coat. “I’m very sorry for that outburst… It’s not like me to start crying like that…”

Victor nudged Yuri, “It’s true. In all the time I’ve known him I have only seen him cry once and it was when I told him that we were dating.”

Ivan cleaned his glasses and put them back on, “Yes. But to be fair it wasn’t as much as it was now.”

Victor shrugged and laughed, “Maybe.”

Ivan stood up and straightened his coat, “Thank you very much for everything you two. I will leave you two alone now and I will come in periodically to monitor you, Yuri. I’ve removed your catheter so you are able to go to the bathroom on your own. If you need a shower, I can provide supplies needed. Victor can assist you if needed, I presume?” Ivan smiled at the couple as he left, “Good night.” He closed the door behind him.

 

 

Yuri looked out the window; the sun was setting and was painting the sky a myriad of vivid colors…just like his dream all those months ago... He sat on the bed holding History in his arms, cradling his child and laid his head on Victor’s shoulder. 

History started squirming in his father’s arms and making a bunch of noises. His father’s looked down at their child when he started opening his eyes. Both men gasped at their child; his eyes were completely different! It looked like his right one was a cobalt blue and his left was a dark brown. Victor pulled out his phone, snapped a quick photo of History, before the baby closed his eyes again, and texted the photo to Ivan with the message ‘Why does History have two different colored eyes?’

Soon after Victor sent his text, the door burst open and Ivan came running in. “WHAT?! History has different colored eyes?!” He stood over the two men, pulling out a pocket light. He gently pulled down History’s right eyelid, shining the light into the eye: cobalt blue; normal in Caucasian babies. He then pulled down History’s left eyelid, shining the light into that eye: dark brown; normal in babies of Japanese descent. Ivan put his pocket light away and stood up, “It looks like History is heterochromatic. He has two completely different colored eyes. I have no idea how it happened… Heterochromia is rare and the cause is unknown. When he gets a little older, I’ll check him out and make sure everything is fine. This little boy just keeps surprising us, doesn’t he…? I have a feeling his surprises aren’t going to end just yet…” Ivan walked out the door again, giving the family another smile and a good night.

Yuri laid his head back on Victor’s shoulder and the silver-haired man smiled as he laid his head on top of the young Japanese man and laid a hand on History’s head. “My family… My beautifully unique family…” Victor smiled as he and Yuri snuggled together on the bed with their child lying between them. It had been a long day for all three of them. Both men felt like all the sleep in the world couldn’t help them recover. With History Katsuki, the new addition to the clan, a new beginning was rising on the horizon…

 

 

~One week later~

Yuri had just finished getting dressed when he walked out of the bathroom to quite the sight; he had caught Victor changing History’s diaper. The young man smiled softly to himself as Victor, who was unaware of being watched, continued to dress the baby in a white onsie, placing a long-sleeved green shirt on him, putting a pair of small light blue sweatpants, and topping the outfit off with a pair of yellow socks. He picked up his son and cradled him, sitting down in the chair beside the bed, picking up a bottle that looked as if he prepared earlier and began feeding History.

Yuri walked over to his husband and son, kissing the former on top of his head and sat on the arm of the chair. “Vitya… With you by my side, I think we’re gonna make this work.”

Victor looked up at his husband, a wide smile on his face and nodded. “And remember… We’re a team. We’re doing this together, katsudon. You are not alone in this endeavor.” Victor laid his head on Yuri’s side as the younger man ran his fingers through his husband’s silver hair. 

When Victor was done feeding History, he stood up with him over his shoulder, lightly tapping his back until he burped, and placed him in the car seat. He strapped his child in and covered him with the light blue blanket with ice skates over it. Victor picked up the car seat by the handle and Yuri grabbed the hospital bag they brought and both men headed out of the hospital room and into the hallway. 

They were met with people looking oddly at them and it made Yuri uncomfortable. He reached down and grabbed Victor’s free hand and held it tightly. Victor looked at Yuri out of the corner of his eye and squeezed his husband’s hand back just as tight. As they made their way to an elevator, Yuri pressing the ‘down’ button, they were approached by a woman and her young daughter who pressed the ‘up’ button and waited. The little girl looked up at the two men and it seemed Victor caught her eye. Victor smiled and waved, the little girl waving back and seemed excited, “Do you have a baby in there?!” She asked excitedly pointing to the car seat. 

Victor and Yuri looked at each other. Yuri smiled at the little girl and nodded, “Yeah. He was just born not too long ago.” 

The little girl started bouncing on her feet, her mother trying to shush her daughter, “Maki, you need to stop asking questions.”

She pointed at Yuri, “Are you the baby’s mommy?”

Yuri’s face went red and he froze. What was he supposed to say? Yes? No, we adopted him? Ugh…he had this all figured out and when it was time to say it, he couldn’t. Then he felt Victor squeezing his hand. Yuri looked to his husband, who was smiling wide at him. Yuri took a deep breath and nodded to the little girl, “Kind of. We’re his daddies. This baby has two daddies.” Yuri motioned to Victor.

“Oh. Okay!” The little girl turned back to the elevator as it opened. The mother stepped inside with her daughter, looking the two men up and down and, Yuri swore he could hear her mutter under her breath “Disgusting…” the door closed as it ascended to an upper floor.

Yuri just stared at the closed elevator doors in shock. Was his relationship with Victor really that disgusting…? Sure, same-sex relationships were in the minority but still…disgusting…? He found himself staring at Victor, who had set History’s car seat down and was fussing with his son. Yuri smiled as he shook his head and thought to himself, ‘Our relationship may be disgusting to someone who is watching from the outside, like her, but…it’s not disgusting to those who are on the inside… Our family and friends on the inside have accepted us and our relationship. With the exception of Victor’s family…who were on the outside… Victor makes me happy and I will not let anyone ruin that. He will always be by my side and I by his…’

The elevator doors opened as Yuri snapped back to reality. He walked in first and then Victor with History. As the doors were about to close they were greeted by a third person in the car with them; Ivan had finally caught up to them. As he spoke he pressed the elevator button for the lobby. “Good morning Katsuki family. How’s everyone doing? How’re you feeling Yuri? You rested up Victor? How’s baby History?”

Victor smiled at his friend, “We’re doing fine, Ivan. Yes, I’m all rested up.”

Yuri smiled as well, “I feel better. A little sluggish and still a bit sore, but other than that I feel fine.”

Ivan bent down as the car descended and peaked at History who was snoozing soundly in the car seat. Ivan reached a hand to him and stroked the infant’s cheek. The doctor smiled softly, violet eyes sparkling. “He really is a beautiful and unique child. I know you two will raise him right… Teaching him the ways of the world. You also have a very big support network. You two are very lucky the hand you have been dealt.”

Both men looked at Ivan then to each other, smiling with Victor planting a soft kiss on his husband’s lips. As Ivan stood up the elevator doors opened. Victor picked up the car seat and followed Ivan out with Yuri by his side, the two men holding hands. They made their way to reception when Ivan grabbed something that was folded against the wall and opened it; it was the stroller they bought. 

“I hope you don’t mind. I went to your apartment and grabbed it, thinking it would be easier to use when you leave.” Ivan said as Victor popped the car seat to the stroller. Ivan then took a large bag off the reception desk and placed it in the stroller’s bottom compartment. “These are the rest of the ready-to-use bottles of formula. I filled out an order and another box of regular formula should be arriving at your place tomorrow. A one-month’s supply. It’s on an automatic order, so every month at this time, you will be getting a box of formula.”

Yuri smiled as Victor pushed the stroller towards the entrance and stopping. “You have our utmost and sincere thanks, Ivan.”

“It is absolutely no problem.” He smiled at the two men with adoration in his eyes. His smile soon turned to a sour look as his eyes traveled from the couple to the entrance to the hospital. “It looks like the entrance is still somewhat swamped with reporters wanting to see the famed Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki as newlyweds. I guess they don’t know about your name change, Victor. And…because I was careless…they also want a glimpse of the baby… I’m still so sorry about that…” Ivan looked to the floor, his eyes sad. 

Victor laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Ivan… It’s okay. They were going to have to find out sooner or later. Yuri and I did talk in depth about it and we should go a confront them.” He looked over at Yuri, his blue eyes seeming to ice over, “Are you ready, katsudon?”

Yuri looked back as he adjusted his glasses and nodded, “The time has come… The world needs to know…” He looked at Ivan, “Will you come with us?” He held his hand out to Ivan. 

Ivan stared at the two men, violet eyes meeting ice blue and earthy brown. He reached out and grabbed the young man’s hand, “Of course. I am here for you three forever.” All three men steeled themselves as they made their way to the entrance to confront the world.

 

 

As the three men came out of the hospital, they were met with a swarm of flashes and a mob of microphones. They were bombarded with question after question until Ivan let out a high pitched whistle, calming the crowd. 

“We will not be answering any questions. Only making a statement. This is mine: My name is Doctor Ivan Kenga. I have been serving as Victor Nikiforov’s personal physician for over 10 years. A little over nine months ago, he came to me with Yuri Katsuki, who was exhibiting signs of severe dehydration and vomiting. After several blood tests, several urinalysis, and one ultrasound later I determined the cause of the sickness; pregnancy. Yuri Katsuki, a biological male, was born with an extra organ attached to his rectum. This organ was uterus-like in size and function. It produced eggs that, when fertilized, gave Yuri the ability to become pregnant. There have been only three documented cases, not including his, in history where a biological male got pregnant. The only difference is, the three from early history died in the first trimester. Victor brought Yuri to me early enough to monitor him and keep him healthy. He was able to carry the child to 38 weeks when last week he went into early labor. We were able to deliver the child with no complications and as you can see, the family is doing well.” Ivan motioned to the family as more cameras went off.

Victor stepped forward, “Here is my statement: Victor Nikiforov is dead. In his place stands Victor Katsuki. Yuri and I married and I took his last name.”

This statement from Victor made the reporters explode with questions when Yuri stepped forward, silencing the crowd by raising his hand. “My name is Yuri Katsuki. This is my husband, Victor Katsuki. Last week on May 5th, I gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Both my husband and I will be returning to the ice skating circuit in due time, but these following months are going to be spent spending time with our son. All I ask is that our privacy be respected, thank you.”

And with that, Yuri grabbed both Victor, who was still pushing the stroller, and Ivan by the hands and dragged them off through the crowd and made their way to the main street around the corner.

As they disappeared around the corner, out of sight of the cameras, Yuri leaned against Victor and took a deep and heavy breath. “Holy…wow…”

Victor smiled, wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist and squeezed lightly, “Wow, Yuri. That took a lot of courage for you to come out like that. I’m really proud of you for that.”

Ivan smiled as well, placing a hand on Yuri’s head and ruffled the young man’s hair. “You two are a pair of very brave parents. Especially you, Yuri. You could have easily lied and said that the new baby you and Victor have was adopted. It could have saved you a headache or two. If I may ask…why didn’t you?” Ivan’s violet eyes were tinged with curiosity. 

Yuri stared up at Ivan, his earthy-brown eyes sparkling as he adjusted his glasses, his cheeks turning a dark pink and smiled, “W…well… I don’t want to undermine History’s existence. He is mine and Victor’s son by birthright. Nobody but Victor and I had to go through the pains we did just to make sure he was born healthy. We didn’t have to go through any process to adopt him or anything like that.” Yuri pushed up the cover of the car seat that hid the baby from view. He smiled lovingly at his son and softly stroked the sleeping boy’s cheek, “He’s our son. I gave birth to him. Victor fathered him. He is biologically ours and nothing less. I never want him to feel like there was someone out there who gave him up. Having an unfounded feeling of loss and a need to find something that doesn’t exist. I don’t want others to believe that he has biological parents out there. He is not a secret we will keep. We will show him off to the world whether they accept the circumstances or not. He is our son.”

Victor and Ivan hugged Yuri tightly, both men crying. “Oh! Yuri! How I love you! You are the most beautiful human being I have ever met!” Victor cried as he kissed Yuri on the forehead.

Ivan broke from the hug and straightened his coat as he smiled at the two men. He untied his ponytail, letting his long ebony hair fall around him. He began pulling it into a tight bun and adjusted his glasses, “Well you two. I should get back. I need to fill out some paperwork regarding Yuri’s discharge and History’s birth certificate. Also…” He handed Victor a card with a time and date, “I want you to bring History back to me in 6 weeks for his second round of vaccinations and a check-up.”

Victor took the card, inputting the date and time into his phone calendar. He put the card in his back pocket along with his phone, “Will do Ivan. So…in addition to Yuri’s doctor you’re also going to be History’s as well?”

Ivan smiled widely, “Absolutely! Doesn’t it make sense for me to be the primary physician to the Katsuki family? Afterall, I was previously employed by someone that goes by the name of Victor Nikiforov, but, alas…he passed away a couple short months ago. I need a new client base and to my knowledge for the past 10 months I was the physician to a certain Yuri Katsuki. It only makes sense for me to take care of his family, now doesn’t it, Mr. Katsuki?” Ivan let out a light chuckle as Victor smiled at his friend. Yuri couldn’t help but laugh at the situation.

Ivan began walking back towards the hospital, waving back to the men. “Anyways, you three take care now. I’ll see you in 6 weeks!” He disappeared around the corner, white coattails disappearing as well.

Victor and Yuri looked at each other and smiled. Victor grabbed the handle of the stroller with Yuri holding onto his husband’s arm. The two men made their way home with their bundle of sleeping joy.

 

 

As Victor and Yuri approached the door to their apartment building, Yuri dug in his pocket for his key and unlocked the door, holding it open for Victor to wheel the stroller inside. Yuri shut the door and the two men made their way down the hallway and in front of their door. Yuri once again unlocked the door and held it open so Victor could push the stroller inside. As Victor made his way to the nursery, Yuri shut and locked the door, following Victor.

As Yuri walked in he saw Victor unhooking History from the car seat, picking him up. As Victor held History close to him, he pushed the stroller back into the corner of the nursery. He grabbed the bag of formula from underneath the stroller and turned, beginning to walk towards Yuri, the baby beginning to fuss.

Victor placed the bag down and looked at Yuri as the young man walked up to his husband’s side, “Do you think he’s hungry?”

The Russian shrugged, “Or he could need his diaper changed.”

Yuri shrugged as well as both men made their way over to the changing table, Victor gently laying History down. Yuri looked up at Victor, “Hey…Vitya… Will you show me how to change a diaper?”

Victor looked back and smiled, “Sure thing, katsudon.”  
As Yuri took his spot in front of the changing table, with Victor as his guide, he was able to successfully change his son’s diaper. “Victor, how do you know how to do all this baby stuff anyways?”

As Victor threw the dirty diaper away, he smiled again at Yuri. “I would always watch my mother take care of Alexei when he was a baby. When I got older I was kind of forced to help out with him when my mother was passed out drunk. My parents weren’t the best caregivers in the world, to be honest. I was raised mostly by my grandmother and in turn, after her passing, I practically raised Alexei… Until I started skating. Then it kind of forced my parents to actually be parents, but by then Alexei outgrew diapers and was almost fully potty trained. Then when I started climbing the ranks in the skating world and making a name for myself, then my parents wanted to be near me. Only because I became pretty famous.”

Yuri blinked as he stared at Victor, picking History back up and holding him close. Victor continued to smile, “Actually…when I started skating, I originally did it to get away from life and unwind. Then I was approached by Yakov. It was seriously a miracle that my parents allowed me to practice skating professionally. My father even said, point blank,” Victor puffed out his chest, placing his hands on his hips and bellowed in a deep voice. “’Do what you want with him. He’s never going to be anything when he’s older so go ahead and keep him.’ So…here I am now.” Victor raised his arms proudly.

Yuri laughed at the impression Victor made. It was painfully obvious that it was supposed to be his father. Victor bent down, grabbing the bag of baby formula and both he and Yuri made their way into the living room. They sat on the couch and Victor, setting the bag on the side table, took History from Yuri. Victor looked down at his son and smiled, taking the little hat off, tossing it onto the side table. He used one finger and lightly brushed the thin hair on top of History’s head.

Yuri smiled as he scooted closer to Victor and snuggled up to him. “I’m sorry, Vitya. Your childhood seemed so painful...” Yuri’s smiled turned into a frown as he looked at History, who started to coo.

Victor kissed his husband on top of his head, continuing to smile. “Don’t worry about it, Yuri. The past is in the past. I’m now living in the present and looking to my future with my new family.”

Yuri smiled and leaned into Victor, the two men oozing love for each other and taking turns holding their son. As it was Yuri’s turn to hold History, Victor took the opportunity to call for dinner to be delivered. As they waited, Victor dug a bottle out of the bag and prepped it, handing it off to Yuri. 

Yuri took the bottle and began to feed History. The two men stared lovingly at their son. He was perfect. Yuri leaned back into Victor as the Russian wrapped his arms around his husband watching his son feed. As if it was a sign, the doorbell rang as soon as History finished his bottle. 

“I’ll get it.” Victor said as Yuri scooted to let him get up.

As Victor made his way to the door, Yuri placed History over his shoulder and softly rubbed his back, burping the baby.

Victor made his way to the table in the kitchen with Yuri following with History. The two men sat down, Yuri still holding the baby, and they both began to eat their dinner engaging in lighthearted conversation with each other. Victor watched Yuri talk with such gusto as the younger man finished his meal and was holding History close to him. Victor sighed softly as a smile became plastered upon his face as he stared lovingly at his husband and child. Life was perfect for him. He has a wonderful family, the best husband in the world, and child that was conceived through nothing short of a miracle. Victor silently thanked whoever was listening to his heart. He didn’t want anything more in life. How could he when life itself was already so damn perfect…?

 

 

When they finished their meals, the two men, Victor grabbing the bag of formula bottles, made their way into the nursery to get History ready for bed. It was a long and exhausting day for the three of them and Yuri promised his family they would visit Yu-topia for the weekend so everyone could see History. Yuri changed the baby’s diaper solo as Victor set the bag down and pulled out a set of light blue pajamas, handing them to Yuri. The younger man began pulling the clothes off History and replacing them with the pajamas. Victor took the clothes and put them in a little hamper hanging from the changing table. After changing History and making sure everything was good to go Yuri picked his son up and he and Victor, picking the bag back up, made their way into their own bedroom.

Yuri made his way to the bassinet and pulling out the white fleece blanket that Victor placed in there weeks ago. Yuri laid History down on the bed as he spread the small blanket out, “Victor, can you grab me a pair of pajamas?”

Victor nodded as he finished putting his own pajamas on and rifled through Yuri’s drawers, pulling out an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers for his husband. He walked over to Yuri, handing him the pajamas he asked for. Yuri smiled, placing them on the bed. “Thanks, Victor.” Victor kissed Yuri on the top of his head as he grabbed the bag again and stacked the bottles on his nightstand. Yuri picked History up and placed him on the blanket. He began wrapping his son the way Ivan showed him. ‘Swaddling’ he called it. 

When he was done, Victor picked History up as Yuri began undressing and putting his pajamas on. Victor, still holding History, and Yuri climbed into bed together. They both sat next to each other, Victor cradling History in his arms, and Yuri softly running his hand over his son’s head as he cuddled next to Victor.

All of a sudden Yuri broke out into hysterical laughter. Victor blinked as he stared at Yuri, who was now laughing so hard he was crying. “Yuri! What’s wrong?! What’s so funny?!”

Yuri took his glasses off, placing them on his night stand and wiped his eyes with his shirt. “I’m sorry, Victor. I just remembered something.” He looked at Victor, brown eyes sparkling with tears as he smiled, “It looks like your eros got me pregnant after all, huh?”

Victor arched an eyebrow, not understanding the joke, as he continued to stare at Yuri. “Oh Yuri… You’re an odd one.” He smiled at Yuri, shaking his head.

Yuri smiled back as he caught his breath, laying his head on Victor’s shoulder. “I really am, aren’t I?”

The Russian kissed his lover on the top of his head as he continued to cradle their son in his arms. “Yes, but that just makes me love you even more…”

Yuri closed his eyes, continuing to smile, “And I just fall more and more in love with you everyday, Vitya…”

The room went quiet except for the light breathing of the man leaning against Victor. The older man looked down at his husband; Yuri was fast asleep. It was of no surprise to Victor given the intensity of today’s events. Continuing to cradle his son, Victor wrapped his other arm around Yuri, hugging the two most important people in his life. He closed his eyes as he hugged both his husband and son close to him, and whispered to himself, “The two loves of my life sleeping in my arms… Can life get any better…?”

Victor smiled as he slowly lowered his arm and laid Yuri down onto his pillow. Yuri’s head hit the pillow and continued to sleep, unflinchingly. Victor then proceeded to stand up off the bed and walked to the bassinet, slowly lowering History inside. The baby was sleeping soundly as well, just like his father. It made Victor smile wholeheartedly. He bent down and softly kissed his son on the forehead, lightly rubbing his tiny hand that poked out from the blanket. “Good night my son… My little History…”

Victor left his son sleeping in the bassinet and made his way back to the bed, back to Yuri who was still sleeping soundly. Victor slowly climbed in next to his husband and pulled him close. Yuri was pretty much dead to the world, Victor’s action not even eliciting a reaction from the young man. The Russian pulled the bed covers over themselves and reached over, turning the lamp off. He snuggled close to Yuri and kissed him on the forehead, “Good night my love…” He whispered. “You have no idea how happy I am right now… Thank you for giving me everything I ever wanted…”

 

 

After what seemed like a few hours the silence of the darkness was pierced by a high pitched scream followed by crying. Yuri groggily got up, grabbing at his glasses and slipping them on. He stepped off the bed, turning on his lamp and made his way over to the bassinet. Reaching down he picked History up into his arms, cradling the baby as he went to Victor’s side table and grabbed a bottle. Yuri bent down, kissing Victor on the head and made his way out of the bedroom, softly closing the door behind him.

 

 

Yuri made his way down the hall and into the nursery, turning on the lamp on the table by the door. It bathed the room in a soft light; enough to illuminate the darkness but soft enough as not to burn Yuri’s retinas. He walked with History, who was still crying, to the changing table and began to change his diaper. After disposing of the wet diaper, Yuri picked History up again and sat down in a small chair in the far left corner of the room. He scooted into it, relishing in the soft cushions. Ivan apparently gifted this chair to them so if needed, they could sit in the nursery with History. Yuri prepped the bottle and began feeding his hungry son as he cradled him. 

As History fed, Yuri smiled softly and began singing. 

 

 

Victor was woken up by History crying, but before he could get up the lamp was on and both History and Yuri were gone. Victor sat up in bed and looked to Yuri’s spot; he was pleasantly surprised that Yuri was able to get up despite being so tired. Victor started smiling to himself; Yuri was just too cute for his own good. Victor threw the blankets back and stood up. He made his way out of the bedroom and looked up and down the hallway, catching the nursery’s door was ajar and a soft light coming from out of the room. He softly walked to the nursery and quietly opened the door walking in on a breathtaking sight; Yuri was feeding History while singing him a lullaby. 

It seemed like Yuri didn’t notice Victor standing in the door way as he sang, “Hush little baby, don’t say a word. Daddy’s gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don’t sing...-“

“Daddy’s gonna buy you a diamond ring…” Victor sang himself as he softly walked to Yuri.

“Victor!” Yuri jumped when he heard his husband chime in. “Wh-what are you doing here?!” 

Victor chuckled as he sat on the arm of the chair, leaning into Yuri. “Am I not allowed to be here?”

Yuri blushed as he pulled the empty bottle from History, “That’s not what I meant… I’m just surprised to see you awake.”

Victor ran his fingers through Yuri’s ebony hair, “I could say the same to you. I was going to get History when he started crying, but you beat me to it.”

Yuri leaned into Victor’s touch, “Yeah…but…this was just something that I felt I needed to do. I was sleeping but it was like…as soon as he started crying my body responded on its own. Before I knew it, I was changing his diaper and feeding him.”

Victor hugged Yuri close to him, “Yuri Katsuki… I love you so much…” He reached down, taking Yuri’s face in his hands and kissed his husband softly, but passionately. 

Yuri smiled as he kissed back, “And I love you too, Victor Katsuki… More than words could ever say…” 

They both looked down at History, who was quiet and snoozing now. Victor reached down and softly stroked the baby’s cheek. Yuri smiled at Victor, bright brown eyes locking with calming blue, “And our little boy… History Katsuki…” Yuri whispered. 

Victor leaned into Yuri, “Our little miracle…”

The two men looked deep into each other’s eyes and smiled lovingly at one another and in perfect unison, spoke. “We were truly born to make History.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!! <3
> 
> Four months later and History Maker has come to a close. This is the longest chapter and with good reason. 
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart for following my story the way you have. It really boosts my ego. <3 
> 
> I will be taking a small break before working on the sequel, "You Only Live Once." Expect it at the beginning of March.
> 
> Once again, thank you all for the support. It really means the world to me. <3


	21. Update

Just a heads up:

It took longer than I anticipated, but "You Only Live Once" is up and ready to go.

<3 Much Love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanic I ever wrote. I'm trying to work in many details and I have no idea how long it will be. This is going to be a really story heavy, character heavy fic, so I appreciate any help I can get on what could be improved. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks. >//>
> 
> Edit: It has been brought to my attention that many people complain about the "flow" of this fanifc. I really want to apologize for that. I really have no control over it. I write this fanfic when I'm on my breaks at work (that's why I can usually pump out a chapter a week), but when I do get the rare internet connection to upload this, I just copy and paste from my word document. I've tried editing and rewriting from my document, but nothing works. I'm really worry if this fic is hard to read but please understand that I've tried everything in my power to fix this. If anyone has any suggestions, I am more than willing to try them so it makes the flow of text more readable. Thank you! <3


End file.
